


Amazing Sin

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual!Niall, Bitter Rivalries, Children of Rock Legends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Glam Rocker!Louis, Indie Rocker!Harry, LGBTQ Themes, Media Scandals, Multi, Mutual Pining, PR Bullshit, Revenge, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gears started turning in Louis’ head. Purely mischievous gears that had Louis formulating a revenge plan against Taylor. He’d had enough of sitting around and taking it. If she was going to call him a whore, then fine, he’ll act like one for real. “I’m going to say something, and as my friends you are obligated to love me anyway.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“This can’t be good,” Niall said, Zayn just groaned.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“So I know we have this strict ‘no lashing back at Taylor’ rule with me, but what if I can get press revenge a different way?” Louis asked. He wasn’t expecting an answer, because they knew by now to just go with it. “What if I stole her boyfriend?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Or, the story of Louis ‘Steal Your Man’ Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks as per usual to Sebastian, and also Allison and Dee for hyping this fic up for me ;) I'm so incredibly proud of this story and everything that I thought of for it!
> 
> Warnings for very unrealistic portrayals of Taylor Swift and Liam Payne. Louis is based on Adam Lambert and real life events in his life. There are two explicit sex scenes between Louis and Liam, so if that's not your thing, just skip over them.
> 
> Almost all of the songs in this are actual songs by other artists, but I took some creative license and credited them to my characters.

“You can’t do this Louis; he’s going to kill us. And then he’ll bring us back to life for our tour… and kill us again.” Niall said as he tuned his incredibly old, and slightly beat up, acoustic guitar. He wasn’t even going to use that one during the show; it’s just that he brought all five of his guitars to every show.

Louis Tomlinson was currently sitting in the makeup chair while his trusted friend and artist, Sutan, painted his face. He was also currently sitting on a four week number one spot on the Billboard 100, for his newest album and single “For Your Entertainment”. Tonight was the annual American Music Awards, and it would be the song’s debut live performance. “Come _on_ Niall, don’t be such a drama queen. That’s _my_ job.”

“If you tell Zayn that you want to kiss me onstage ‘for the hell of it’, he’s gonna kill you.” Niall said again. He strummed a few chords and looked back over his shoulder at the singer. “I’m only being realistic.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Louis groaned, blinking up at Sutan. “Don’t you think it would be a good idea?”

“Oh Honey, you know I love all those gaudy performances of yours,” the makeup artist said as he applied black lipstick to Louis’ pouty lips. “What have you got to lose anyway? You’re not exactly the darling of the media.”

It was true, ever since Louis came out two years ago, he’d become a media craze rather than darling. After such a controlled teen-hood, Louis wanted to let loose, and he did so by going full force into the queer world. He started wearing heavy makeup, skimpy clothes, writing more sexual songs, and over all did a complete 180 degree flip from his old self. He was a twenty three year old flamboyant glam rock star, and you either loved him or you hated him. The important thing was that Louis, for the most part, loved himself.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Louis agreed with Sutan, who walked behind the chair and started to tussle up Louis’ feathery brown hair. He even doused it in glitter, as it was Louis’ signature look. “Zayn’s done a good job of handling all my antics thus far, so—”

Louis was interrupted by Zayn Malik, his best friend and manager of the past two years, bursting in the green room. He immediately noticed the strange looks from the three people in the room, and grew suspicious. “Sandy, Jon, and Josh finished setting the stage and we’re on in fifteen. Sutan, once you finished with Niall, you can go touch them up.”

“Sure thing, Boss Man,” the man said. He tapped Louis’ shoulders once the hair was done, and motioned for Niall to come sit.

Zayn slowly took a seat in one of the red chairs set out for them, and crossed his arms as he stared Louis down with a suspicious expression. “And what were we all talking about when I came in?”

Louis smirked at Zayn’s reflection as he looked himself over in the mirror, fixing his clothes. He had body glitter all over his arms and chest, and it was sparkling through the black mesh shirt that tightly clung to his slim torso. His body curved down to tight black skinny jeans, which honestly were probably jeggings, and then into sparkly silver converse. To complete it all, he had black fingerless gloves on his hands and three earrings in each ear. “Well, Zayn, you see I thought it would be a very new and bold idea to kiss Niall onstage during the performance.”

Zayn’s breathing grew heavy, as if he were using all of it and his strength not to burst into flames. He loved Louis, really, but he knew the industry and he knew the media as well. They were already turning against Louis, yet here he was, trying to push their buttons. “No, it’s too much.”

“Oh come on and hear me out,” Louis said. He turned on his heels and strutted to the back of Zayn’s chair, placing his hands on Zayn’s shoulders. “We’ve already got the raunchy song, the dancers are in leather or practically nothing, would it really be so bad to add just one more thing in? A kiss would really push the performance over the top.”

Zayn wished he couldn’t believe Louis was saying this, but it was genuinely classic Louis Tomlinson. However, Louis had been getting more and more adventurous with his antics. In fact, it was all really in the past two months that Louis decided to be more sexual than usual.

“Tell me Louis, this wouldn’t have to do with anyone else, would it?” Zayn asked, placing his hands over Louis’.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis said innocently.

“Oh, really?” Zayn asked again, and he could see the confidence drain from Louis’ face. “So you’re not acting out because of—”

Sutan gasped, “ _Girl_ , don’t say it!”

Niall joined in the panic, “Zayn, I wouldn’t—”

“—Liam?”

Louis almost pushed Zayn out of the chair at the sound of his ex’s name. Sutan clicked his tongue disappointingly and Niall just burst out, “What the fuck mate?”

Zayn threw his hands up in defense, “I’m only saying what I think!”

“What you think?” Louis glared daggers into his friend’s head. “For the past _two months_ , I’ve been getting over that prick, and all I asked was for you to _never_ speak his name. Yet here you are, breaking my heart.”

“Am I wrong?”

Technically, he wasn’t wrong. Ever since the breakup, Louis became more inclined to do things Liam wouldn’t approve of. But Louis Tomlinson was a stubborn piece of shit, and he’d never admit this to Zayn. “Yes. You are wrong. I’m only out here trying to have fun, and you’re spoiling it! Speaking forbidden names and all that.”

Of course Zayn didn’t believe him, but Louis was going to perform soon, and Zayn had to keep his mood up. “Alright, I’m sorry. If you want to kiss Niall… as much as it’s going to kill us in the press, you can do it.”

“If you wanted it to seem more heterosexual, we could always have Sutan here go out dressed as Raja, and I could kiss her.” Louis said, sending a mischievous wink to him.

Sutan just snorted. "Honey if you think I'm getting in full face tonight—”

Zayn just shook his head. “Making out with a drag queen will most certainly _not_ make it more heterosexual. And I wouldn’t want you to go straight, anyway. I’m just afraid of it being too much, and you getting a lot of hate for it.”

“Aw you do love me,” Louis cooed obnoxiously.

“I hardly have a choice,” Zayn sighed. “But I love Niall more at this point.”

“What a coincidence!” Louis cheered. “ _I_ love Niall more too. He’s ace.”

Niall burst out laughing from the chair, and it almost messed up Sutan’s work. “Nice one Lou!”

Louis started laughing too, eyes crinkling up from his joke. “Get it Zayn? Because Niall’s asexual, and ace means—”

The manager let out a long groan. “I know what Niall is, and I know what that word means. Now, let’s get a move on! You should already be backstage.”

+

Louis was belting out the repeated hook of the song, grinding on a male dancer nearly a foot taller than him. He looked over to Niall and smirked through the next line, sultrily walking to his guitarist.

“ _Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do?_ ” Louis sang out when he grabbed Niall by his blonde hair. He yanked him forward, spurred on by the intensity of the song, and kissed him hard.

There were cheers and there were gasps, and when Louis pulled back to sing, “ _Cause it’s about to get rough on you._ ” He could see every eye glued to him. “ _I’m here for your entertainment_.”


	2. Plot

**Former Teen and Radio Disney star Louis Tomlinson does it again!**

_Louis Tomlinson, glam rocker and illegitimate son of British Rock Royalty, David Bowie, shocked audiences around America and the world with the sexually charged debut performance of hit song “For Your Entertainment”. The singer, 23, has been at the number one spot on almost any chart imaginable for the entire month after its release. With its already suggestive and PG-13 (at the least) rated lyrics, nobody can say they were surprised to see such a show. However, the real shock came in when Tomlinson roughly kissed his guitarist, Irishman Niall Horan…_

+

“Hello and welcome back to The Talk. We’ve still got the wonderfully talented Miss Taylor Swift sitting in with us today. Last night she won two American Music Awards, and not for the first time either.”

Taylor sat in the middle of the Talk women, long wavy blonde hair draping over the shoulders of her baby blue sun dress. She was sipping the piping hot tea they had provided, and smiling at the praise. “Last night was another dream come true for me, and I had a really good time.”

“I’m sure you did, I know Ozzy and I always had fun at those shows back in the day,” Sharon Osbourne said. “But now we have to address the very glittery and leather clad elephant in the room.”

Anyone watching the show could see how Taylor’s face twitched, as if we were holding down the world’s biggest frown. “I had a feeling this would come up. Might as well talk about it now.”

“Well how could we not?” Whoopi joined in. “I mean, you and Louis Tomlinson used to be such good friends, and now he’s out there kissing boys onstage! Don’t get me wrong, it was hot, and the kid’s a talent, and he’s the son of a legend, but damn!”

“Well,” Taylor coughed in the most unamused way possible. “The thing about Louis, and this goes all the way back to when we were friends, is that he’s always been insecure. I think he was constantly living in the shadow of his father, and he feels the need to do these things for attention.”

“So you didn’t like the performance?” Julie Chen asked.

“It felt a bit cheap.” Taylor said bluntly. “There’s nothing wrong with a little sexuality, if that’s your thing, but you can’t take it too far. We’re supposed to be selling music, not our bodies.”

“But that’s just not your thing,” Sara Gilbert spoke up. “When you and Louis matured out of the teen phase, you grew in opposite ways. And that kind of show is just what he likes, whereas you prefer to keep this kind of _wholesome_ image.”

Taylor’s lips pursed. “I don’t really think of it as that. It’s more that I don’t need all the big lights and naked dancers and shameful acts to show my talent. Take all of that away from Louis, and what are you left with? Probably, not much.”

+

“That bitch!”

“I told you not to watch it!” Niall exclaimed.

“I know! But you know I _had_ to!” Louis whined.

Louis, Niall, and Zayn were hanging around in Louis’ London penthouse, two days after the AMA’s. Zayn got the heads up about Taylor’s comments on The Talk, and dragged Niall to Louis’ house, along with a new supply of weed, and was ready to handle the drama.

“She’s just feeding this ‘feud’ and milking it for all it’s worth.” Zayn said as he calmly took a hit. He’d been dealing with the ‘bitter rivalry between Louis Tomlinson and Taylor Swift for years. It was all a shit stirring PR move created by her team.

“Our feud is barely even real!” Louis shouted. “It’s all her doing to keep her name in the papers, and slander mine. And I’m sick of it.”

“Yeah, but she gets your name in there too, makes our job easier.” Zayn said. That was always his attitude about the situation. As long as Louis only responded once in a while, in the nicest way possible, then he shouldn’t worry about her.

“I _really_ don’t care,” Louis groaned, even passing off his blunt to Niall, which wasn’t a normal thing. “If everyone knew why we hated each other so much, why our friendship ended, then she wouldn’t be such a ‘media’ darling anymore.”

“Just make a sly comment about it like you usually do and move on.” Zayn said. “We’ve got other problems; did you know people want to cancel appearances you’ve got? We’re going to lose Good Morning America.”

Louis vehemently ignored that comment. He could always just call these people homophobic and move on. “Okay, but Taylor. I really don’t know where she gets off, you know? ‘We’re supposed to be selling music, not our bodies’ what the fuck was that?” Louis said in his meanest impression of her voice. “She basically called me a whore. And, even if I am a bit promiscuous, so what? It’s none of her business.”

“You can’t let her get to you, Lou,” Niall said.

“I’m _trying_ , but she’s so… ugh,” Louis groaned. He flipped himself around on the couch so his feet were on Zayn’s legs, and his head rested in Niall’s lap. “You know what she is? Jealous. She’s green with envy because I’m hot and can put on a show of that level. As if she could ever have that kind of sex appeal.”

Niall and Zayn shared a look over Louis; both rolling their eyes. Niall started petting Louis’ head, massaging Louis’ scalp while he smoked. “She must be doing something right, considering her boyfriend.”

Louis’ head snapped up so fast, Niall thought for a moment his neck could break. “What? Who the fuck is _she_ dating?”

“You seriously don’t know?” Niall asked, surprised Louis hasn’t kept up with the gossip. He got out his phone and started to look up a picture of the man. “His name’s Harry Styles.”

“Styles… that sounds really familiar…” Louis said skeptically. “Is he a musician?”

“Yeah, up and coming. He’s only got one song out and apparently he’s still working on the full album.” Niall said as a picture started loading. He lowered the phone to Louis’ eyesight and said, “Oh, and he’s Mick Jagger’s bastard son.”

“ _No_ , you’re joking!” Louis said in disbelief. However, he looked at the picture of Harry Styles, and sure enough this man was the spitting image. He was also the most beautiful man Louis had ever laid eyes on. Harry had Mick’s signature pouty lips and dimples, a similar nose and jawline, though Harry’s was more defined. He also, and maybe this was just the editing of the photo, had the brightest, most emerald-like green eyes Louis ever saw. “ _Holy shit_. This… that relationship _can’t_ be real. There’s no way…”

“Pretty sure is it,” Niall said. He swiped the picture over to another, this time one of Harry and Taylor kissing on a beach.

Louis almost whined when he saw Harry’s muscles and tattoos. He was so hot it wasn’t fair, and muscles like that could probably lift Louis up easily and oh lord… “Seriously. Zayn? You know everything; is this real? Or is it another PR thing from her?”

“So far, all I’ve heard through the vine is that they are definitely for real,” Zayn told him. He took another hit and leaned against the back of the couch. Just once Zayn wanted to relax, and it was so hard with Louis. He loved the man, but Louis was a handful.

Gears started turning in Louis’ head. Purely mischievous gears that had Louis formulating a revenge plan against Taylor. He’d had enough of sitting around and taking it. If she was going to call him a whore, then fine, he’ll act like one for real. “I’m going to say something, and as my friends you are obligated to love me anyway.”

“This can’t be good,” Niall said, Zayn just groaned.

“So I know we have this strict ‘no lashing back at Taylor’ rule with me _, but_ what if I can get press revenge a different way?” Louis asked. He wasn’t expecting an answer, because they knew by now to just go with it. “What if I stole her boyfriend?”

Zayn and Niall just stared at him, fearfully. Louis came up with some crazy ideas, but this was a bit extreme for him. Zayn coughed out a puff of smoke. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m completely serious.”

“What if he’s not into men?”

“As if that’s stopped me before,” Louis chuckled. He sat back up and clapped his hands together. “This is going to be so much fun! We don’t even have to fuck or anything, just be seen together in public. The story of me stealing her man will write itself.”

“You’re very scary when you’re trying to ruin people’s lives.” Niall said.

“I’m not trying to ruin her life,” Louis huffed. “I only want to embarrass her for a bit. Just like she’s been doing to me since I came out. If she wants to use my name and our past to make herself look good in the press, then go ahead, but two people can play that game.”

“We can’t stop you, can we?” Zayn asked with a concerned expression.

“Nope,” Louis replied, accenting the ‘p’.

“How are you even going to meet him? And without her there?” Niall asked.

“He’s got friends, hasn’t he? There’s gotta be someone we know in common.” Louis said, hardly worried about it at all. “And Taylor’s tour starts soon, so she won’t exactly be around to stop all of this.”

Zayn let out an incredibly long groan, because he had the single hardest job in the world. “Fine. Do whatever you want, as per usual. Fuck if I care.”

“You’re too kind Zayn,” Louis cooed. “Now you have to find out his friendship circle. Take your time if you want, but just promise to help me?”

They both promised, like they had a choice. Louis set his mind to the task, and wasn’t going to back down until his goal was reached. Taylor started this feud, but Louis was going to fucking end it.

+

The door to the expensive New York City studio apartment that Harry Styles was currently living in was unlocked and calmly shut. Clacking high heels walked across the floor and over to an old sofa that Harry was relaxing on, just strumming his guitar.

“Get anything good written today?” Taylor asked, sliding her hands down his front and resting her chin on his head.

“Yeah, but no full songs yet.” Harry sighed, kissing the side of her arm. He had three full songs written for his debut album, and one was already a radio hit. Sadly, Harry had been hit with a terrible case of writers block, and the rest of the album was coming along slowly.

“Well, you’ll get there eventually.” Taylor said as she plucked a few strings of the guitar. “My offer to write with you will always be open.”

“Thanks Babe, but I really want to do the entire album myself.” Harry said. He knew it wasn’t the answer she wanted, ever, but it’s what felt right. His album was highly anticipated, especially considering who his father was, and Harry was determined to show that he could be an individual artist. “I’ll let other people write with me on the next one. How was your day, though?”

He immediately regretted the question when he heard Taylor annoyingly groan. “The same as yesterday. All anyone wants to talk about is Louis Tomlinson, and ‘Oh, Taylor, why did you say that on The Talk?’ or ‘What happened to your friendship?’ blah, blah, blah.”

“I mean, I hate to say it, but you kind of put yourself in this spot.” Harry said, because he was an idiot now. “I mean—”

“ _Excuse me!_ ” Taylor snapped. “I was asked about it and I said what I thought! He wanted attention and that’s what he got!”

“Right, but you didn’t have to be so harsh.” Harry said, watching while she stormed to the other side of the couch and stood in front of him. “The performance was… kind of hot.”

“You’re joking,” Taylor spat, crossing her arms over her chest. “It was disgusting.”

That was what set Harry off. He knew how Taylor was about certain things, but some of her personal opinions really contradicted his. “Just because it’s not something you would do, doesn’t make it disgusting. So he kissed a guy, so what?”

“Of _course_ , that’s what you find hot.” Taylor said with a roll of her eyes. “You’re into that shit.”

Harry frowned, jaw clenching. “ _Into that shit_. Wow, alright. You knew going into this that I was bisexual, so forgive me if I’m going to be attracted to _that shit_.”

He started to get off the couch and walk away, get in the shower to relax, but she stopped him by pressing her hands into his chest. “Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just… my tour is starting soon and nobody even asked about that. Don’t you know how that makes me feel? I’m sorry I snapped, but I don’t get it. I don’t understand why anyone would like all of that.”

“You don’t have to,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. “It’s not like anyone expects you to perform like that. I only wish that you’d stop letting his antics get to you.”

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “For a second I thought you were going to take his side.”

“Taylor, I don’t even know him, how could I take his side?” Harry asked, light heartedly laughing with it.

“Right, sorry again.” She leaned off him, and slid her hands down so she was holding both of his. “I’m gonna get in the shower, you’re welcome to join.”

“Maybe in a few,” Harry said. Suddenly the idea of a relaxing shower didn’t sound so relaxing.

He let her go and sighed deeply to himself once he was alone again. She really wasn’t a terrible person, but Harry still felt like he was in for more than he bargained for. Her mood swings and lack of understanding of certain people, _his_ kind of people, was a bit much sometimes.

But it’s not like he meant to be in a relationship in the first place. It all started innocently enough a few months ago, right before his song was released. They were newly friends and both their management teams thought it would be a good idea if they pretended to be in a relationship to get in the papers. It worked well, because they were such good friends, and their fans ate it all up.

Everything was fine until two months ago, when they were too drunk at a party and actually slept together. In the morning, Taylor confessed real feelings, and asked if they could try being a real couple instead. Harry figured it wouldn’t be so bad; she was pretty, a good friend, and decent in bed from what he could remember. Harry thought falling in love with her could come eventually, but… it just wasn’t.

They got along so well, and liked so many of the same things, but there was no spark. Taylor was so similar to Harry, but not complimentary. He wanted a love that was felt on a deep, spiritual level. He wanted something with electricity, this wasn’t it.

Harry wasn’t about to give up and leave, however, because there was no point. Contractually he couldn’t until her tour was over. A part of him still hoped real love could bloom at some point.

+

“Wake up Boo Bear!” Zayn yelled through the door of Louis’ locked bedroom. They were still in London and were about to leave the country for New York City, where Louis had several interviews and musical appearances lived up. “I’ve got news for you.”

Louis groaned and slinked out of bed, covers wrapped around his naked body. He opened the door with a tired frown. “Zee, it’s seven in the morning, can’t news wait? And don’t call me Boo Bear.”

“Sorry Babe,” Zayn said, though he really wasn’t sorry at all. “You can lie back down for this anyway.”

“Thank god,” Louis said. They both settled on his very large, silk covered bed. “What’s the news?”

“It’s two pieces of news, actually,” Zayn said. “The first is that you did not lose your spot on Good Morning America, and we’re flying to New York tonight.”

“Fuck yes! Way to go Zayn!” Louis said, tugging Zayn down so he could kiss the manager’s cheek.

“Alright, get off me,” Zayn granted as he shoved Louis away from his face. “The other news is something I really don’t want to give, because I honestly don’t condone your newfound goal in life.”

Louis perked up at that, grinning like the little demon that he was. “Oh really? Would this have anything to do with a certain rival’s very sexy boyfriend?”

“Unfortunately, yes it does.” Zayn started to frown. He was too good a friend to not be honest with Louis about the info he learned, but the professional in him wanted to fight. “Well, you asked me to find out who Harry was friends with… and as it turns out, he’s friends with one of your old flames.”

“Oh goody!” Louis clapped his hands and sat up next to Zayn excitedly. “Which one?”

“Matty.” Zayn said.

Louis’ smile couldn’t possibly get any bigger. “Fuck yes!” Matty Healy and Louis went very far back, ever before Louis dropped his teen stardom and came out of the closet. He was one of Louis’ old casual hook-up buddies, too, even though Matty was straight, for the most part. They fell out of contact for a while when Louis started dating… the person whose name was now forbidden… But as soon as the break up hit the press, Matty called Louis to make sure he was okay. He was truly the perfect person to use as an in to Harry Styles, it was like the stars had aligned for Louis’ mission. “He’s been wanting to reconnect for weeks now!”

“I’m very happy your morally wrong and diabolical plan for revenge is working out for you.” Zayn said. “Just… don’t sleep with him again; I think cosmically that might be going a bit far.”

“I’m not going to sleep with him!” Louis exclaimed. “I’m just going to ask if he would like to attend a party with me, and if Harry happens to be there… then that’s perfectly fine with me.”

“You terrify me, just in case you didn’t know,” Zayn told him. “Oh, and David called, he said he’s really proud of you for the performance and the rest of the album sounds really good.”

The message from his biological father made Louis smile, and he only wished he could hear it from David directly. They were both so busy, though, and it was hard to get a call through for so many reasons. “That was sweet of him.”

“When are you supposed to see him next?”

“Opening night of the tour,” Louis said. His father was never too busy to miss Louis’ first show of tours, not in the past few years. “Anyway, um, I’m gonna give Matty a call. I’m pretty sure he’s got a place in New York now.”

“Yeah, and so does Styles,” Zayn said, but then snapped his mouth shut when he saw that sparkle in Louis’ eyes. “Forget I said that.”

“ _You’re kidding_ ,” Louis gasped. “ _Oh_ , this is so perfect!”

“I love you, but I wish the universe would stop working in your favor for just a second.” Zayn sighed. “At some point you’re going to need to learn a lesson.”

“Obviously the universe must think I’m on the righteous path, otherwise this plan wouldn’t be working out at all.” Louis said as he grabbed his phone off the charger and started to go through his contacts. “Not, get someone to pack my shit for the trip, Zaynie-Poo. I’ve got rumors to start.”

“Sure, whatever,” Zayn said nonchalantly as he rolled off the bed. He was going to leave Louis to his shit-stirring, because in the end it would only lead to more publicity for them. He just hoped Louis didn’t do too much damage in the process, to others and himself.

Louis lay back on his bed, one hand holding his cellphone to his ear, and the other rubbing circles on his bare tummy. Matty answered after only a couple rings. “ _’Lo?_ ”

“Hiya Matty,” Louis said in his sweetest voice.

“ _Louis, Baby!_ ” Matty said enthusiastically on the other end. “ _How’ve you been, Doll?_ ”

“Oh the usual, causing trouble as much as I can.”

“ _Yeah I bet_ ,” Matty laughed. “ _I saw the AMA show. Now, that was fucking hot._ ”

“Glad you thought so,” Louis said, sighed for show. “Not everyone was into it.”

“ _That’s their problem, Doll. Plenty more thought you were the most exciting of the night_.”

“Awe, well thank you Sweetheart.” Louis said, blushing a little. He never had a real crush on Matty, but the man was a charmer. “I’m going to be flying out to New York tonight, actually. We have a week of appearances in the city.”

“ _Really? How about you and I meet up when you’re off? I haven’t seen you in person since… well you know_.”

Since the epic breakup, Louis knew that’s what he was going to say. Everyone on Earth tip-toed around that subject. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I called, actually, it’s been a good while since I had fun in the city.”

“ _That’s too bad. I’ll make sure to make it worth your while. There’s actually a party for Sam Smith’s album release end of the week if you’re interested. You could be my plus one._ ”

“Oh! I’ll ask Zayn about my schedule and get back to you before my flight tonight!” Louis said. Hopefully Harry Styles would also be at this party.

“ _Sounds great Baby. I’ve gotta get going, but you let me know._ ”

“Will do,” Louis said. He hung up and quickly threw on some very tight black briefs and sprinted out of his room. Thankfully, Zayn was still sitting in the living room, making a few calls to their team about the trip. Louis was practically bouncing while he waited for his manager to finish. “Zaaaaaayn, I need you to check something for me.”

“What is it?” Zayn sighed as he hung up the phone.

“I need to know who’s on the guest list for the Sam Smith album release party next week.” Louis said quickly. “Matty is taking me, and it sounds like a thing Harry Styles would be at.”

“Sure,” Zayn said with a disappointed voice. Louis really was going through with this then. “Anything else?”

“That’s all, my sweet gossip-collecting Prince,” Louis said, with a hint of sarcasm.

+

A few hours later, as Louis was just about to be picked up by Alberto, his security guard, for the trip he got a text from Zayn.

**From Zee: Harry’s going to be there with Daisy Lowe and Cara Delevigne. Try not to come off too strong.**

**To Zee: xxxxx you’re my favorite human !!!!**

As he was getting into the black SUV for the ride to the airport, Louis sent a message to Matty.

**To Matty: Just got the okay for the party! Can’t wait to see you Babe !**

+

Truth be told, Sam Smith was better friends with Taylor than he was with Louis, but they were always friendly. Louis rather enjoyed the man’s first big album, and he was excited for the new one as well, so it wasn’t like it would be inappropriate for Louis to be at the party. Plus he got to have Matty at his side for most of it, and that particular musician was wrapped around Louis’ finger. It’s just what happened after so many years of being good friends.

So far, the party was pretty lively and upscale, and Louis felt right at home. As much as he liked having attention, it was nice to just be submersed with all sorts of other musicians. They were the people who, for the most part, really understood Louis on some level.

“Baby, there’s a new Victoria’s Secret Model over there I’d like to meet,” Matty mumbled to Louis through all the loud music and chatting. “You alright if I leave yah for a bit?”

“Course Love,” Louis whispered, sweetly kissing his friend’s cheek. “I was going to get another drink anyway. Good luck with the bird.”

“Thanks Doll,” Matty said, but before he walked off, he pulled Louis in by his lower back, hand touching him gently. “Hey Lou, it’s really good to see you out like this again.”

Louis smiled one last time before sending Matty off to get his girl. He knew very well why Matty said what he did, but Louis couldn’t think about all of that tonight. He was on a mission, and considering Taylor had left for her tour already, it would be a successful one, if only Louis could find his target. He knew there weren’t any media people allowed in the party, so it wouldn’t mean that much, but the gossips would talk if they saw him and Harry conversing.

Louis went to the bar and ordered another cocktail, one of the delicious fruity ones with an umbrella, and turned around to search through the guests. He couldn’t see Harry anywhere, so as soon as he got the drink, Louis moved through the crowd.

There were several balconies around every wall of the very big penthouse home, each with a few guests smoking and drinking together. Just when Louis was about to give up and just enjoy the party, he found one more balcony, and on it stood only one figure. This figure was pretty tall, had long curly brown hair, broad shoulders and torso that lead to a decently pert bum, and thick thighs. He, by Louis’ guess was a he, was wearing a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and of course, gold sparkly boots. Every all black outfit needed a statement shoe, Louis supposed.

It wasn’t until this person turned to his side that Louis was ready to pounce, because that was the profile of Harry Styles. Louis had to think fast about how to approach this situation, because he couldn’t very well go guns blazing at Harry. He had to play innocent, a little nonchalant.

Louis shook himself off and put on a wide eyed expression as he opened and closed the balcony door. “Oops!” Louis squeaked when Harry turned to look at him. “Sorry, did you want to be alone out here? It’s just so crowded is all.”

Harry got this little shocked smirk on his face, as if he were surprised to see this particular person, but also amused at the coincidence. “Hi. ’S alright. Be a bit rude to not share, since it’s not my house we’re in.”

“Too true,” Louis agreed. He sipped from the pink bendy straw and let his eyes obviously wander about Harry’s body. “I don’t think we’ve met,” Louis said in his sweetest voice. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Harry Styles.” He said, shaking Louis’ petite hand. What a fit those two appendages made together, it felt strange to both men.

“That sounds very familiar,” Louis said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

“Probably should to you,” Harry said, his smirk turning cockier than it should. He was way too cool for Louis’ liking in this situation.

“And why’s that?” Louis asked. He waited for Harry to say something about Taylor, or the rivalry, but to his genuine surprise—

“Well, our dad’s go way back. See, um, I’m Mick’s son.”

Nothing about Taylor. Harry was playing familiarity off the fact that their respective fathers were very good friends. It threw Louis off his game a bit, because he was ready to defend himself against whatever Taylor had said but… Harry was being friendly. What the fuck? “Oh, _oh_ , yes I-I see that now. I feel silly not putting it together before.”

“Hey that’s alright. It was a bit presumptuous to think everyone would know who I am.” Harry said. He shrugged his shoulders in the most sheepish, endearing way and it had Louis feeling some type of way. “I haven’t really done much myself though, haven’t even finished my first album. Can’t let the fame get to my head just yet.”

“Oh yes that would be embarrassing,” Louis quipped with a friendly grin. “And such a shame, your career would end before it started.”

“Ha, I can see the headlines now,” Harry chuckled. “ _Son of Rock Legend Flops as a One Hit Wonder_.”

“You already have a song out?” Louis asked, keeping his guard up.

Harry didn’t even seem phased by the question, again acting cool. His pride didn’t take a hit at all, even though Louis, who Taylor has complained about so much, seemingly had no idea who Harry was. “Yeah, it’s called ‘Old Yellow Bricks’. Really worth a listen in my personal opinion.”

“I’ll have to check it out then,” Louis said. Harry really wasn’t going to bring up Taylor, and it was a bit unnerving for Louis. “So, how long have you known Sam?”

“A while, actually.” Harry said as he casually leaned his back against the balcony rail. Damn him for leaving at least three top buttons open. “We started off with the same label, but I think he’s moved to a new one. Been rooting for him for a while now.”

“That’s sweet; it’s nice to see old friends succeed.” Louis said, and he really hoped that would prompt Harry to mention Taylor.

Alas, Harry still didn’t bring her up. “Yeah, I never much liked competition in music. It’s art, after all.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Louis said, and he actually meant it. All he ever wanted to do was create art, both audio and visual. Sure, he went about it in a spectacular way, but it was all his masterpiece. “Probably a silly thing to say, since I just won a few awards and stuff.”

Harry smiled, a real, big toothed smile, and shook his head at Louis. “Nothing wrong with being rewarded for your work. You’re pretty talented from what I hear anyway.”

Okay now Harry’s just fucking with Louis, because there was no way Taylor told him that Louis was talented. What could he be playing at with these comments? Louis was about to say something, when Matty suddenly found them. “Well! I knew Louis would pick up someone fast, but you’re the last person I expected.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but in a fond way. “Fuck you Matthew, we were having a moment.”

“Are you even allowed to have a moment with him, mate?” Matty asked, still grinning at the two of them, and how close they were standing. “I know someone who wouldn’t like the look of this.”

“You’re an asshole, mate,” Harry said.

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Maybe not now.”

“Am I missing something?” Louis asked, wanting to enter back into their conversation, not that all their banter wasn’t cute.

“Don’t you know who he’s dating, Doll?” Matty asked with a very amused smile.

“Who?” Louis asked innocently. He’d been waiting for this moment, to see how Harry would react to Taylor being brought up around Louis.

“Baby, his girlfriend is your old rival Swifty.” Matty said, laughing at the faces Louis and Harry pulled.

“Um,” Louis hummed, pretending to be uncomfortable.

The very tall indie-rocker’s face fell as if Matty had crushed his every hope and dream, and betrayed his entire trust. “Yeah… I um, wasn’t sure how to go about that topic, and it sort of looked like you didn’t know… so…”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them, while Louis thought about Harry’s words. He didn’t expect Harry to want to be so… civil about it. Wasn’t Taylor his girlfriend? Wouldn’t he be defensive toward Louis rather than friendly? “Well, that’s very nice of you, Harry Styles.”

“Oh yeah, Hazza is a very good boy.” Matty said, wrapping an arm over the boy’s shoulders. He kissed his cheek over dramatically, and poked Harry’s sides until he started laughing. “See? We can all be friends.”

“ _Baby_ , we actually were getting along just fine.” Louis said, rolling his eyes at the pair.

Harry’s brow scrunched up in the most adorably confused way at the interactions between Matty and Louis. “So, are you two here together?”

“Sort of,” Matty said. “Louis’ an old friend, and this is his one night off so I thought he’d want to have some fun. Are you here alone tonight?”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he cleared his throat. “Taylor’s gone for her tour, so it’s just me tonight.”

“Shame you’ve got to be all on your own.” Louis said with a coy little pout. He tugged on Matty’s hand so he would come closer, and Louis’ cuddled in close to his side. “Especially since we’re leaving so soon.”

“We are?” Matty asked, but then he watched while Louis licked his pink lips and raised his brows. Maybe Louis hadn’t planned on sleeping with Matty tonight, but a little messing around wouldn’t hurt anyone, especially if it meant Harry might be thinking about it. “Huh, yes it looks like you’re gonna be alone again.”

Harry’s face turned serious at the two, because he didn’t think Matty was even attracted to men, but there was obviously something going on with Louis. “Sure… you kids have fun.”

“It was _very_ nice meeting you Harry.” Louis said as he started to pull Matty away. He gave the rocker a little wave and swayed his hips as they left, hoping Harry was watching him.

He totally was.

Louis and his former lover were quickly moving through the guests, while Matty sent a message to their driver to meet them at the front. “Baby, I thought you were done fooling around?”

“We’re not gonna fuck, Babe,” Louis said with his usual pixie-like smirk. Once they were outside, their car was still on its way; Louis pushed Matty up against the brick wall of the building. He wasn’t usually so public with his hookups, but there weren’t any paparazzi around tonight. “Why can’t a man thank his friend for a good night out with a blow job? For old time’s sake?”

“Oh Doll, you know I won’t say no to that.” Matty said, giving Louis a sweet kiss. “Wanna spend the night at my place?”

“Nah, I’ll suck you off in the car, and then I gotta go to my hotel. Zayn will have a fit if I’m not ready early in the morning.” Louis said.

He was already pushing at getting four hours of sleep, but he couldn’t help his attraction to Matty. He also couldn’t shake the odd feeling he got from meeting Harry Styles, like something was just off about the whole thing. Call him a slut, but Louis was going to suck off his friend to get his mind off things.

+

There wasn’t a lot of time to really talk in the morning, but Zayn could tell something was off with Louis as he got ready for the GMA performance. After Louis was warmed up and had his face all glittered out, he and Zayn sat backstage together. Louis had a resting frown on his face any time someone wasn’t talking to him and Zayn wasn’t used to seeing that.

“Did something bad happen last night while you were carrying out your evil plan?” Zayn asked as he sipped his morning coffee.

Louis only shrugged. “It wasn’t what I expected is all.”

“Really? There was no loud showdown where he defended his woman?” Zayn mockingly asked.

Louis kicked him in the shin and scowled. “ _No_. He was actually… nice. He wouldn’t even bring Taylor up, not until Matty came out and did it for us.”

“What did he talk about then?” Zayn asked, becoming a little more curious considering the thoughtful state of his friend.

“Our dads, music, I don’t know. We weren’t talking for very long.” Louis said distractedly. “He was so… sweet I guess, and so much cuter in person… all by himself on that balcony. And he spoke to me like a normal person, as if his girlfriend hadn’t just been trash talking me in interviews."

“He’s got class, that’s nice.” Zayn said.

“It’s more than that.” Louis sighed. “He’s not what I expect her to be dating, like at all. I don’t get it Zee, how does someone like him end up with _her_?”

“Louis, you barely know him,” Zayn grumbled. But as usual, Louis was right, it didn’t make sense for them to be dating, and Zayn had just found out why it even started. “Okay, I pretty much hate myself for letting you do this, and even more so for getting info for you. But I heard something that might answer your questions.”

“What?” Louis asked, suddenly more interested in their conversation. “What did you hear?”

“Apparently this whole ‘ _Haylor_ ’ thing started out as a PR move, just like you thought.” Zayn started, and before Louis could interrupt, Zayn continued. “See, her tour was going to be on sale months ago around the time Harry’s first ever song was being released. However, it has become a real relationship because something happened between them.”

“They fucked, didn’t they?”

“Yup,” Zayn said, nodding his head. “But you’ll like this part, he’s not as invested in it as she is.”

“You’re joking?” Louis asked excitedly.

“No, I’m not.” Zayn told him. “Supposedly their contract ends once his album is finished or her tour ends or something, and nobody is sure whether Harry wants to keep it going.”

“He doesn’t even love her, of course!” Louis said. All the gears were turning again, and he was putting the pieces together in his mind. “No wonder he didn’t bring her up to me, he probably doesn’t care enough about it all.”

“Does this mean you’re definitely going through with the plan then?”

“Oh, you bet your ass I am.” Louis said with a mischievous grin. He took out his phone and checked the time, then opened up his Youtube app. “How long until I go on?”

“About ten minutes,” Zayn said as he looked at his schedule. “Why?”

“Gotta listen to his song, duh.” Louis said, sticking his tongue out at his manager. He typed in the title and put his headphones in, turning the music up loud enough so he couldn’t hear any outside noise.

The song was good from its very first beat, like an indie rock anthem. Louis was expecting something a little more slowed down, closer to Ed Sheeran or Bon Iver. Harry’s was closer to the Rolling Stones, obviously influenced by his dad. And the lyrics, they were confusing at first, but then Louis got it. Harry was lost and running away from something, and overall it was pretty sad, an interesting contrast to its upbeat rhythm. It made Louis feel bad for him.

Suddenly, a thin-fingered and manicured hand held a phone over Louis’, and he looked up at Sutan, who was smirking. The makeup artist pulled the earphones out so Louis could hear him. “Zayn told me about your little plan. Don’t worry, secret is safe with me, but look at this.”

Louis looked at the small gossip story that lit up Sutan’s screen. “Harry’s going to be at the London GQ Honor’s gala next week?”

“Looks like it.” Sutan said. “And there’s nowhere better than a public fashion party to get the gossip whores talking.”

+

The annual London GQ Honor’s gala was a private party held before the fashion awards, as a small celebration for the nominees. Louis had been nominated for the third year in a row, but he didn’t really care about it that much. It was all an excuse to spend time with fashion designers and hook up with hot, muscular models. He did like all the dressing up he got to do, which involved wearing way more clothes than he usually did.

This year was going to be so much different from the others, because Louis would be attending it without a date and he wouldn’t be leaving with anyone either. He was going purely to talk to Harry again, and hopefully he would charm his way into getting Harry’s number. Once Louis achieved that, then all the real fun would begin with the plan.

It was much easier to find Harry at the party, since there was a red carpet, and screens inside showing everyone who arrived. Louis watched those screens while holding a conversation with few minor Marc Jacobs designers. He glanced up every few minutes until he saw Harry arrive with Hedi Slimane, the creative director for Yves Saint Laurent. Of course they arrived together, since almost all of Harry’s wardrobe was from them.

Louis waited for Harry and Hedi to actually enter the party, before he excused himself from the designers, telling them he needed more to drink. One of the designers, who had been flirting with Louis since the start of the conversation, offered to get something for him, but Louis declined. Normally Louis would already be texting Zayn to tell security that two people would be in Louis’ room that night, but he had other plans. Harry was his.

“Sorry Gents, but I’m staying solo tonight.” Louis said with a pout as he kissed their cheeks, and sauntered away to the bar.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to approach Harry here, because there were too many people around to question his motives. However, it seemed Louis wouldn’t have to worry about any of that, because—“Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis jumped at the sound of Harry Style’s deep voice over the loud music, and he nearly spilled his lime green, fruity drink. “Shit! You sure know how to give a man a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, hands behind his back. He had his hair in a bun tonight, and his chest was on display again. Honestly, did he know how to use buttons? “Second time we’ve startled each other at a party. Could be a pattern.”

Louis ignored Harry’s smirk, which seemed to be permanently stuck to his face. Louis licked at the straw until he was sucking the drink into his mouth, and _yes_ it did bring Harry’s attention to his lips. What a sucker. “I’m pretty sure three is a pattern, and two is just coincidence.”

The faked disinterest Louis displayed didn’t make Harry’s confidence shake at all; in fact he seemed more determined to speak to him. “Whatever the saying goes, it’s a pretty funny happening.”

“Oh sure,” Louis hummed. He looked around at the other guests, and so far nobody had taken notice of the pair. “Should you even be seen with me? Matty was right, wasn’t he? When he said a certain someone wouldn’t like it.”

Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly. “She’s not… she doesn’t control my life or anything. I don’t really know anyone here, so I just went for a familiar face. Is that so wrong?”

“I guess not.” Louis said. He realized, suddenly, just how new all of this was for Harry, even if he was the son of a rock star. Louis knew what it was like to be afraid of all these new things that came with their lifestyle. “I just don’t want to get you in trouble with her. I don’t think she’d be too happy about us being seen together.”

“Let me worry about that.” Harry insisted. “You’re probably the most interesting person here, partly because of all that. If she finds out we chatted a bit, I think she’ll get over it.”

Louis felt a little stirring in his chest at the thought of being the most interesting person. They were surrounded by fashion icons and innovators, people a thousand times more fascinating. “I wouldn’t say all that.”

“Come on,” Harry said, nudging Louis’ shoulder with his. “I mean, you stayed silent after what she said, and not a lot of people would have done that. That’s pretty interesting.”

“I hardly pay attention to what other people say about me,” Louis said, lying right through his teeth. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how or why Harry was like this. Were he and Taylor working together to stir up trouble? How long could Louis just play it cool while Harry confused the fuck out of him? It was all so much to think about, but Louis wasn’t backing out of his plan. Maybe he was just doing really well and Harry was intrigued.

“You’re lucky, not everyone has that ability,” Harry said, his face falling like he had personal experience with that kind of person. Either himself or Taylor.

“You alright, Harry?” Louis asked when he saw the saddened expression on the man’s face. “You know, you do seem lonely at these things.”

“Not used to being at these things alone.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. “I find it easier to be with someone, and Taylor is usually more connected than me.”

“Didn’t you come in with Hedi?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled a bit. “Yeah, but we just sort of arrived at the same time. Hedi’s a friend.”

“Yeah, I can tell from all the YSL in your wardrobe,” Louis said with a smirk. Then it occurred to him that he had the perfect opportunity to at least give Harry _his_ number. He held up a finger to Harry, asking him to wait, while Louis turned around to the bartender. “Oi! You got a sharpie back there?” The man nodded and tossed it to Louis, who turned around and rolled up Harry’s left sleeve. However, that arm was covered in all kinds of doodled tattoos, so he rolled up the other one instead. “Here, I’m gonna write my number, and if you think Taylor will _really_ be okay with it, give me a call next time you’ve got to go to one of these all alone.”

“Huh, thanks Louis. That’s really kind of you.” Harry said as he watched Louis write the number.

“That’s just the sort of person I am,” Louis said with a beaming, toothy grin, tossing the marker behind the bar. “But you don’t have to call if you think Taylor will be angry, I won’t be offended. I would hate to cause a rift between you two for no good reason.”

“It’ll be fine, really.” Harry said, tugging the sleeve back down. “Thanks for this. It’s nice to meet someone so… normal.”

“That’s the first time someone’s called me normal in a really long time,” Louis said sweetly, he definitely blushed and it was embarrassing. “Maybe ever.”

“You haven’t lived a normal life, I imagine,” Harry said. And it was so strange to Louis, because Harry got it. He got what it was like to have a famous parent, and to follow in their footsteps. It was written all over his face that he understood their struggle, a rare one indeed. It was written right in his song.

“Oh!” Louis suddenly gasped, slapping Harry’s arm a few times while he swallowed the last of his drink. “I, um, I listened to your song!”

“You did?” Harry asked, eyes widening in an almost unnoticeable way.

“Yes! And… I _really_ liked it,” Louis said enthusiastically. “It was beautiful, really. Such a catchy beginning and the _words,_ I-I really felt for you. And the way you kept the rhythm upbeat, pretty much forcing the listener to hum along happily while you sang about your pain… it was genius.”

“Wow, _thank you_.” Harry said, almost in disbelief. “That’s probably the best review I’ve gotten.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Louis said, genuinely baffled by Harry’s modesty. “You—”

Louis was cut off by the sound of Harry's phone going off with a text message. Harry smiled apologetically while he checked it, and let out a deep sigh when he did. “Sorry, Taylor wants me to call her.”

The smaller man just shrugged. “’S alright. I’ll let you get to her. You should probably find somewhere quiet to talk.”

“Yeah, but I’m really sorry it had to interrupt.”

“Harry, it’s _fine_ ,” Louis insisted. He’d pretty much gotten what he wanted out of their conversation for the night. “She’s your girlfriend.” Louis did not miss the way Harry’s eyes flashed into a frown at the word. He gave Harry one last smile before starting to make his way past, but Louis turned around one last time. “You should be happy she wants to talk. I know if I had you—err someone like you, I would give my constant attention.”

The seed was planted as Louis walked away, leaving Harry to his devices and call he very obviously didn’t want to make. Harry was intrigued, most definitely.

+

A full week passed from Harry’s run in with Louis Tomlinson at the GQ gala. He spent almost an hour on the phone with Taylor, and when it was done, Louis was nowhere to be found. Harry didn’t tell Taylor about the Louis encounters, or about the fact that Louis wrote his phone number on Harry’s arm with permanent marker. There would be no good way to spin that to Taylor that wouldn’t result in a fight.

It wasn’t until Harry was at Matty’s flat in their shared hometown of Cheshire, that he brought Louis up to anyone. He really thought it was odd how affectionate Matty was with Louis, because… well Matty was straight. He would have told Harry otherwise, wouldn’t he? Harry was pretty much glaring at his friend while he thought about it. Even when Matty passed him the bong and Harry took a hit, he glared. “What’s got you all funny lookin’?” Matty asked, strumming a chord on his guitar. They were supposed to be writing something, but weed sounded more fun.

Harry blew out his smoke at his friend’s face, and lay back against the soft couch. “You and Louis Tomlinson. What was that?”

Matty shrugged. “We’re friends.”

“Yeah but… come _on_ ,” Harry said with his groggy and slow voice. “You undressed him.”

“No I didn’t…”

“With your _eyes_ ,” Harry groaned.

Then Matty got a flushed and dopey smile on his face. “ _Shit_ , that’s right.”

“Are you two fucking?”

“No, not currently.” Matty said with a pout. “We used to fuck around before he started dating…um… _fuck_ , can’t remember the bastard’s name. The, uh, that famous boxer, yeah? The gay one?”

“I know nothing about boxing.” Harry huffed, taking another hit. “I thought you were straight?”

“Yeah, but we all got exceptions.” Matty said, snatching the bong from Harry. “You’ve seen ‘em. He’s fuckin’ hot.”

“I guess,” Yes, Harry did think Louis was pretty and hot, but he barely knew him. “What’s he like?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Matty groaned, drawing out the word for a long time. “Fucking sexy little thing.”

“Wait—”

“Curvy for a boy, and his  _ass_ is out of this world.” Matty continued, hazily recounting what Louis was like during sex. “Bit of a slag, but that just means he _really_ knows what he’s doing. And he’s so _tight_ , almost better than a girl. Plus he’s pretty, like womanly pretty, and his moans are so high and he’s just filthy. Could ride a dick for _days_.”

“Um… I meant—”

“ _Shit_ , when we left Sam’s party, Louis blew me in the limo.” Matty continued, not even noticing the look of distress on his friend’s face. “I swear, he doesn’t even have a gag reflex. Deep throats like a champ."

“ _Okay_ ,” Harry groaned, ignoring the fact that he was a little hard in his pants. “I meant, what’s he like as a person?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Matty started laughing. “Duh. He’s a sweet guy. I mean, he can be mischievous at times, but he always means well. And he’s so creative with everything he does. Plus, if you’re his friend then he’ll take care of you, and not let anyone put you down. Like really loyal”

“Huh,” Harry said. He got the sense that Louis was very much a people person, and he was sweet when they met. Maybe calling him wouldn’t be so bad, and Harry could always use another friend to empathize with. Though, Matty’s description was the opposite of anything Taylor ever said. “What happened with him and Taylor? She really can’t stand him, but you say he’s nice.”

“Nobody really knows,” Marry sighed. “One second, they’re teen stars and best friends, then the next, Louis is out and he and Taylor are rivals.”

“Strange,” Harry said, pursing his lips. “How did you two even get together?”

“I knew him before he came out, just through friends and shit.” Matty explained as he exhaled some more smoke. “He was cute, but I wasn’t attracted to him until his first video out of the closet.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked. “What happened in the video?”

“What happened in the—are you _joking_?” Matty asked suddenly, in disbelief that Harry never watched the infamous music video. “Oh no, I’m not spoiling this for you, not at all. The song’s called ‘Do What You Want’, he sang it with Rihanna. Just… you gotta experience that shit on your own.”

“Seriously?” Harry mumbled. “What does he do?”

Matty just shook his head with an amused smirk covering his lips. “I mean it, watch the video and see for yourself. It’s sexy as fuck.”

“This is so unfair.”

“Life’s unfair, mate.” Marry said, patting Harry on the back. “Should we like, write a song or something?”

“Nah, no point now,” Harry said. “Plus I told Taylor I wasn’t writing the album with anyone else.”

“So you just used me for my weed then?”

“And your excellent company,” Harry said with a sarcastic grin, batting his eyes.

“Fuck you,” Matty said fondly.

+

In the nighttime hour of two in the morning, in a quaint flat in London, a nice break from Taylor’s NYC apartment, after a very long and drama-free, for once, phone call with Taylor, Harry found himself unable to fall asleep. His laptop was open next to him on the bed, and he thought it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to watch that music video Matty had mentioned.

He opened Youtube and typed into the space bar ‘Louis Tomlinson—Do What You Want’ and waited for the page to load. The first link that came up had over three hundred million views, and the thumbnail was just a picture of a much younger looking Louis, cute smirk on his face. The video was posted two years ago, which meant Louis was only twenty one… and he looked like some kind of ultra-twink. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt upon starting it.

The video started with a heavy beat, and a completely black screen, then shots alternating between Louis' lips and Rihanna. Ri was in a leather catsuit, and tall black high heels, walking on a dark catwalk. The camera focused on Louis, however, once the first verse started.

Harry almost started whining at what he saw. Louis was singing along to his song, on a bed covered in black silk sheets. His cheeks were so angular, but his eyes were soft, a bright sparkly blue. Then as the camera panned down, it showed that Louis was shirtless, with only a layered pearl necklace around his neck, the innuendo was not lost on Harry. Louis was touching himself all over his chest and his hair while he stared directly into the camera.

Harry definitely didn't mean to, but he was touching himself too, just barely rubbing over his cock that was still in his pants. " _Fuck_ ," It was so bad, because he knew Louis, sort of, and had a  _girlfriend_ , oh god...

Then the scene moved down Louis' soft and slim body, and it showed a man standing at the end of the bed. He was older than Louis, that much was for sure, and he only had on a pair of jeans. When Louis started singing the bridge, this older, hunky sort of man climbed up onto the bed and over to Louis' body.

" _If you're wondering, know that I'm not sorry,_ " Louis winked up at the camera just as the man started to nuzzle at his neck. Suddenly the music changed into the chorus, and the man flipped Louis onto all fours, grinding on him while Louis sang. " _You can't have my heart, and you won't use my mind but do what you want to my body._ "

Louis and the man were pretty much simulating sex right there, and Harry understood why the video was labeled 'explicit'. He was growing hotter by the second, hand pressing harder on his cock, and he was about a second away from just pulling it out. Thankfully the next verse was Rihanna singing, but the camera still panned over to Louis for a few shots. Then Harry noticed that Louis wasn't wearing any clothes,  _at all_. The man's leg covered Louis' dick and his very large hand grabbed at Louis' bum. 

"Oh shit," Harry groaned, because Matty was once again right; that was the most perfect ass Harry had ever seen.

Just as Rihanna was singing, " _Do what I want, do what I want with your body. Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty. No invitations, it's a private party._ " Louis was pulled up onto the man's lap, where his hips swayed with the beat. The necklace swung back and forth over Louis' chest, and the camera closed up on it, showing Louis' tiny, pink nipples. Harry bucked up into his hand as he got the sudden urge to bite them, and the video went into slow motion.

Harry couldn't help it, he was the worst person/boyfriend/human ever, but he had to get some relief on his dick. He slipped his hand into his pants, and he really considered turning off the video to have a proper wank. But he wanted to finish it out, there was only a little over a minute left.

The music slowed down and the scene changed to Louis standing, still naked, in the middle of a crowd of half-dressed men. They were touching him softly, kissing his skin wherever they could reach. During the final chorus, Louis was picked up and held over them, the camera expertly avoiding his lower region, and he had a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he sang the last lines of the song.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. As the video ended, he shut the laptop, slamming it down, and pulled down his pants to properly stroke his cock. He didn't know how Louis could do this to him so quickly, but the boy was so  _hot_. It had been a while since Harry had really good, mind blowing sex, so maybe that's why he got so pent up so fast.

He tried not to think about Louis as he stroked his cock, faster and faster as he got close to coming embarrassingly quick. However, Louis kept slipping into Harry's mind, just images of Louis' pretty body being touched and kissed by those men.

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ," Harry moaned as he came, spurting into his hand and stomach. His chest heaved with his heavy breaths as he came down, and it sunk in what he'd just done. That wasn't cheating, right? A little harmless fantasy and wanking never hurt anybody, right?

Harry didn’t dare look at the mess he made on his hand, and simply rolled over off the bed to clean up in the bathroom. The indie rocker washed his hands and did his best to not think about the video, or Louis, or the fact that he wanked to him. He tried even harder not to think about Taylor, and she would painfully murder him if she found out. But Harry had about zero focus, so he found his mind racing back and forth between all of those subjects.

He splashed some water in his face, and shook out his shoulder length curls a few times. Matty said that Louis was a slag, so did that mean Louis slept with the man from the video? He probably did and that’s his business, but why did it bother Harry so much? Sure, the man was older, at least ten years older because he didn’t look less than thirty, but maybe that’s just what Louis liked?

Then there was the ex-boyfriend Matty had mentioned… an out of the closet boxer? Harry must have lived very far out of the loop to not know who that was. Maybe he should have paid a little attention to what gossip mags said, then he wouldn’t be so damn confused all the time. He could always google it, or look at Louis’ Wikipedia, but that would be getting in really deep, right? Plus, Harry was finally starting to feel drowsy, like he could actually fall asleep at any second. So, Harry can worry about all this Louis mess in the morning.

+

The next day, Harry finished a song. For the first time in who knows how many weeks. It was a slower song and once again the lyrics weren’t very happy, but it was how he felt. He was just happy to have completed something, even recorded it right there in his little studio. He had no idea what got him motivated to do it, because so far nothing any person said could do it. He was stuck, and suddenly he was unstuck.

A tiny part of Harry started to wonder if it was last night that had the right effect on him. Whether it was just the nice orgasm, or the boy he thought of during it, something about it made Harry’s mind work properly again.

This was why Harry found himself pacing the floor of his bedroom, cellphone sitting right on his dresser. The phone number that was already dialed was Louis’, which Harry ended up saving from his arm. He tried hitting the call button several times, but each time he stopped himself. Harry kept questioning why he was calling Louis, or attempting to. He wasn’t going to try to sleep with Louis, Harry had Taylor… and he liked her enough to not screw things up. Still, something about Louis had Harry’s mind going crazy, like insane. And Matty did say Louis was nice.

He stopped in front of his phone, and after losing a stare contest with it, he called Louis. It rang three times, because Louis didn’t recognize the number, before it was answered.

“ _Hello?_ ” Louis’ voice sounded even sweeter on the phone.

Harry cleared his throat before speaking. “Hi, um, Louis? It’s Harry… Harry Styles.”

“ _Oh good! I was afraid for a second that some random had gotten my number. Would have been a bitch to replace._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, well don’t worry. It’s just me,” Harry said, and his face started to turn up into a smile. “I, um, I’m just calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch some time?”

 _Way to go Harry, you sound like a blundering idiot._ He sounded so stupid asking Louis like this, like he was some nervous high schooler. However, Louis sounded happy about it. “ _Really?_ ”

“Err, yeah,” Harry continued. He had to think of a good reason that wasn’t ‘well I wanked to you and then finished a song, and I feel like there’s some correlation going on there’. “I finished writing a new song for my album today, and I wanted to celebrate. But, like, most of my friends are in Uni and they’ve got tests, and then others are out of the country, plus you know Taylor’s on tour… so… yeah. And we did get interrupted at GQ, after all.”

“ _So true_.” Louis said. “ _Congrats on the song, how many does that make for the album now?_ ”

“Um, this one makes four total,” Harry said. It was an embarrassing number for how long he’d been working, but he did have about a hundred half-finished songs.

“ _That’s great! Don’t feel bad about taking your time with it,_ ” There was a beat, and Harry could hear Louis say something muddled to another person. “ _I would love to go to lunch. Anything for a new friend_.”

“Great! Are you still in London?” Harry asked, and he was feeling some kind of strange way. Almost… giddy, which was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. So, he very well could be mistaking another feeling for it.

“ _Yeah, got tour rehearsals starting, so I’ll be in town for a little while_.”

“Cool, how about tomorrow? There’s this place called Roscoe’s by the park. They get celebrity guests a lot, so it’s kept really private.” Harry said. He didn’t want to go somewhere that would have Louis swarmed with fans, and he also really didn’t want pictures of them together to surface. Taylor would be so angry with him.

“ _Tomorrow’s perfect! Could we meet there around one? I know that’s a late lunch, but rehearsal ends just before that_.”

“Yeah one is great,” Harry said excitedly. “I’ll see you then?”

“ _Mhm. See you tomorrow, Harry Styles_.”

 

 

“You’re seeing Harry tomorrow?” Niall asked.

Louis might have interrupted their first tour rehearsal to answer the call, because he had a feeling it was Harry. “Yes. We’re going to lunch.”

“Oh my fucking hell,” Niall groaned, hands rubbing down his cheeks while he started laughing. “You’re mental.

Sandy, Jon, and Josh shared a weird look, because they were the only ones not in on the plan. Louis saw them and giggled. “You boys don’t need to worry about this.”

“Trust me, we’ve stopped worrying about your antics long ago,” Josh said with a cute smirk.

“Good. If only everyone else felt that way.” Louis said, pointedly glaring at Niall.

“Why are you all stopped?” Zayn asked as he walked back into the space. The first week was going to be music run-throughs in a smaller, recording-like space, and then they would move to a stage sized area. “I leave for five minutes! Every time I leave you alone, Louis, the world stops. Why is that?”

“Because you are my world, Bro,” Louis said, a sarcastic smile on his face while he batted his eyes. “But if you _must_ know, we stopped because I got a very important phone call. _And_ I’ve got a lunch date tomorrow.”

“Is this lunch date with who I think it’s with?” Zayn asked. He shook his head when Louis nodded, in utter disbelief that Louis was actually getting his way. “I can’t… how did you do it so fast? There’s no way you’re that good.”

Louis only shrugged. “I must be, because he only took a couple days to call. Now! Let’s all get back to practicing, before Zayn has an aneurism.”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Zayn sighed, sitting down in an open seat to observe. He was secretly hoping Louis would succeed in this venture with Harry, maybe he’ll learn a lesson about life from it.

“Oh! And Zayn?” Louis said as he walked over to Niall and threw an arm around the Irishman’s neck. “How do you feel about me and Niall here kissing every show during a song? Spoiler alert; we’re doing it whether you approve or not.”

“I guess I approve then,” Zayn sighed. Louis owed him a thousand spa days by now. “At least it’s not on national television this time.”

+

Because of a harassment injunction a few years ago, paparazzi and alike were no longer allowed within one hundred feet of Roscoe’s Restaurant. Which was a good thing considering it was so crowded that Harry had to get a table outside. There were a lot of very tall plants growing around the perimeter, another way to get privacy, so Harry probably wouldn’t be recognized from the street.

He only ordered an ice tea and told the waitress he’d order more once his guest got there. Louis was five minutes late, which didn’t stress Harry out at all. He wasn’t counting every second and dreading the possibility that Louis would skip out. Louis didn’t seem like the type to do that without a warning.

Luckily, for Harry’s sanity, he saw through a gap in the plants, Louis jogging up to the restaurant. He stepped up to the hostess stand, but as he looked around, Louis spotted Harry in a second. He gave Harry a bright smile, and waved as he walked over, sitting in the empty space across the table.

“I’m _so_ sorry for being late!” Louis said, voice almost out of breath from the running he’d done. “Zayn wouldn’t let the band leave until we had this one song down _perfect_.”

“It’s alright, really,” Harry said with a nice smile. Louis found that everything about Harry was nice. “I wasn’t waiting long.”

“Good, good.” Louis said as he picked up the menu. “I’m starving, anyway, I didn’t eat much of a breakfast this morning.”

“That’s not very healthy,” Harry said. He already knew what he wanted, so he found himself staring at Louis, begging his brain not to recall the other night. _Well shit, that was fast_. Harry tried to think about something else, and he ended up watching Louis again. Louis looked different today, compared to what Harry had seen the past few times they met, and especially to the Louis in the music video. This Louis was older, obviously, clean-shaven and tanned, and today he didn’t wear an makeup at all. Harry also only ever saw Louis in black or metallic colors, but he today he wore bright red skinny jeans and a soft white sweater. He was quite pretty.

The staring was interrupted by their waitress taking Louis’ drink order, black tea, no cream, no sugar, and then the lunch orders. Once she took their menus, Louis leaned his elbow on the table, and smiled at Harry. “So, you finished a song?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it is single worthy or anything.” Harry said, shrugging. “My team wants a single worthy song again.”

“Do you have a recording or anything yet?” Louis asked. “Maybe you would change your mind with an outsider’s opinion.”

“Oh, sure,” Harry said as he reached for his phone in his pants pocket. “I’m calling it ‘Is This It?’ and… it’s pretty rough, just me and a guitar, but you can have a listen.”

He pressed play and let the song quietly play close to Louis’ ear, his hand so close to touching Louis’ cheek. Such a soft looking cheek. Louis’ face was focused on the song, not frowning or anything, just listening to all the background notes and the words. His eyes softened at the lyrics, which were similar in tone to Harry’s first song. “ _We’re not enemies, we just disagree_.” Louis couldn’t help but wonder if Harry was talking to Taylor in the song. “ _Can’t you see I’m trying, I don’t even like it_.”

The song faded out with a final line of “ _I can’t think ‘cause I’m just way too tired_.” And Louis pushed the phone back to Harry. “That really is something, but I agree, probably not something for over-repeated radio play. Not that I don’t like it! Just, that your first one was much more exciting.”

“Don’t worry, that’s exactly what I thought.” Harry said, smiling sheepishly.

“Is the first one still on the charts?” Louis asked with a frown. He knew what it was like to have an aggressive team that focused only on sales.

“It is, but it got knocked down to the ninth spot recently.” Harry said, giving Louis a smirk as if he knew something Louis didn’t.

“By who?”

“Well… by you.”

Louis burst out laughing, covering his mouth with one of his tiny hands. “Oh my, sorry about that! Well, not _really_ sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah sure you are.” Harry said, joining Louis in laughing.

“At least you’re still top ten,” Louis pointed out.

“True,” Harry agreed. “And this song I finished might mean I’m out of my writing slump, so the next single might come soon.”

The waitress brought Louis his tea, just as he said, “What got you out of the slump?”

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer that question, because the honest answer was, _I watched your music video that was basically porn, jerked off, and suddenly I could write again_. “Um, good night of sleep I guess.”

“Oh yeah those are always helpful.” Louis said, oblivious to the fact that Harry’s hand went under the table and was adjusting his pants. Louis took a long sip of tea, exhaling through those pretty, thin pink lips. Even without any lipstick on they looked so kissable. He set the tea back down and once again smiled at Harry, this time with a curious expression. “So I was wondering, how did you and Matty meet? Neither of you ever told me at Sam’s party.”

“Oh, I guess we didn’t. I thought he would have told you when you left.” Harry said as their waitress placed their food at the table.

“We, um, didn’t do that much talking,” Louis said, trying his best to sound at least a little embarrassed about it. “All I know is that you haven’t known each other that long.”

“That’s right,” Harry said, pointedly overlooking what Louis meant by ‘not that much talking’. “The 1975 opened at Hyde Park for Dad’s—err, The Rolling Stones back in… 2013, I think.”

Louis nodded his head as he thought back to his own year of 2013. It was the first full year of him being out of the closet, and finally becoming the artist he wanted to be. Harry would have only been 18, and not even starting his career. “I was supposed to go to that, I think, but something must have come up.”

“Too bad, everyone had a great show,” Harry said. “The band and I met backstage, and they were all really nice and really cool. Matty and I hit it off, found out we had the same home town, and the rest is history.”

“Really?” Louis asked. “What home town?”

“Cheshire, up north.”

“Isn’t that, like a village?” Louis asked, holding in his laughter.

Harry fondly rolled his eyes. “More like a suburb.”

“You’re a country boy!” Louis giggled.

Damn, he actually was really cute, even when he was making fun of Harry. So cute that Harry couldn’t even frown at his jokes. “Am not! It’s the suburbs, I swear to you!”

“This explains why you’re so posh.” Louis said.

“I’m not _that_ posh.”

“So you admit you’re a little posh?”

“No I—oh, be quiet.” Harry pouted as he took a bite of a carrot. Louis thought he looked like a sad bunny rabbit.

“ _Aw_ , okay I’ll lay off,” Louis said sweetly. He took a very big bite of the burger he’d ordered, and ended up having to catch a few toppings that fell out. Harry found it adorable. “Um, so how does Mick Jagger’s son grow up in a place like Cheshire?”

“By being the result of a drunken one night stand,” Harry said with a shrug. His parenthood never bothered him that much, because he understood that love and families came about in all kinds of ways. He loved his mother with all his heart, and he loved Mick as well. He did notice the hesitant frown on Louis’ face, however. “Oh, no it’s not so bad. See my mom is Anne Styles, she was a model back in the 80’s and 90’s, until she had me. Mick and Mum were friends and it just kind of happened. But he’s got a few kids like this, so it wasn’t really a scandal or anything.”

“Well that’s nice,” Louis said. He could relate, because his conception was very similar. “Did your mother ever get married?”

“Nope, doesn’t like being tied down like that. But she’s a great mother.” Harry said. “What about you? How is one born as David Bowie’s son, hm?”

“Similarly to you, actually,” Louis said. “Except, my mum is a nurse. She was his on-call nurse on tour for like first aid and things. They slept together, and nine months later I was born. Not all that exciting really.” Louis said. It was an exciting story for anyone else, anyone normal, but Harry was different. Harry was in the same boat, and he actually knew what it was like to be the child of one of these men. “Mum got married two years later, and I took his last name. I’ve got two dads really. And I’ve got four sisters.”

“Holy shit. That must be fun.” Harry exclaimed.

“It is! I adore each of them,” Louis said dreamily.

“I wish I had siblings,” Harry said, leaning his chin on one hand as he looked at Louis. “I wasn’t really lonely growing up or anything, but it would have been nice.”

“It really is, yeah.” Louis said. “The girls are amazing, and they’ve loved me… through all of my, um, shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans? Is that what you call your performing?” Harry asked with a smirk.

There was definitely a slight pink forming on Louis’ cheeks as his face heated up. “Actually, when it comes to my sisters, yes it is. In fact, a lot of people just write it all off as shenanigans. Not everyone gets why I’m so— _flamboyant_ , I guess.”

“They only pick on you because you’re gay, I think.” Harry said honestly.

It shocked Louis for a second, because that was exactly why everyone treated him the way they did, but hardly anyone else agreed. Harry was almost a stranger and just agreed with Louis’ completely blunt theory. “Y-yeah, that’s what I always say. Straight men get to do this shit, be sexual that is, and straight women too even, but all of a sudden I can’t kiss a boy onstage. At least not without it causing an international scandal.”

“Mainstream media has never been that fair to us,” Harry mumbled.

“Us?”

Harry blinked for a moment, until it damned on him that Louis had no idea about his sexual identity. “Right, you don’t know. I’m bisexual, actually.”

Louis almost prayed to god to thank him, because Harry was attracted to men, Hallelujah. Louis’ evil plan was actually going to work, but he had to play it cool, be nonchalant. “Oh? A-are you being…” Louis whispered his last word, “closeted?”

“No, no I’m out.” Harry said, though he was frowning. “I guess that’s not entirely true. I did come out, a while ago, but because I’m dating a girl, media and everyone have kind of ignored it. People just assume I’m straight, because the real me gets pushed to the background.”

Of course he wasn’t being closeted. Louis remembered what it was like to be in the closet, to be afraid of his secret getting out and losing everything. That kind of fear and paranoia was so damaging to younger Louis, and it filled him with such a dislike of himself. Harry didn’t seem to be wearing those kinds of scars, but having his identity being erased and watered down wasn’t much better. “That really sucks. I remember what it was like to be really in the closet, though, and it… let’s just say I wish I had it how you’ve got it. It’s so much better to just be out.”

“What a world it would be, if nobody cared who you loved or who you fucked,” Harry said, making Louis laugh softly.

“It’s so refreshing to talk to someone who gets it.” Louis smiled. He started to feel something, a small inkling of a connection, because Harry actually understood him. Harry knew what it was like to have the world not accept a part of you. “I mean. Niall is asexual, but he’s also too care free to give a fuck what people say about him. He actually _enjoys_ when rumors about his conquests come out because—why are you looking at me like that?”

On Harry’s face was the cutest, but most confused expression Louis had ever seen. “Sorry, just, asexual?”

“You… you don’t know what that is?” Louis asked, and groaned when Harry answered with a no. “Oh _god_. Fuck mainstream, honestly. Asexuals don’t experience sexual attraction to anyone. Niall, my guitarist, is one of ‘em.”

Harry only looked more confused. “So… wait isn’t he the one who you, err… you know, _kissed_?”

“Yeah we kissed,” Louis chuckled at poor, ignorant Harry. “Just because he doesn’t want to fuck, doesn’t mean he hates being kissed.”

“Oh, well that’s… new.” Harry said, sounding a little astounded. It made Louis wonder if Harry got to spending any time with the LGBT community, or if all his friends were straight. Harry’s only 21, and he obviously didn’t have all the hetero-normativity that’s been shoved down his throat since birth, purged from his system. “I’ve got a lot to learn, I guess, about this big world we live in.”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Louis responded fondly. How he could be feeling fond for Harry already, was a mystery. Louis was going to ignore it for now, and focus on the task at hand. He had a girl’s media image to ruin after all. “You know, if you didn’t want your bisexuality to be written off or watered down, you could actually hang out with more LGBT people. Be a face for everyone and all that, and like do charity work for youth. It would be a good learning experience for you too.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Harrry agreed. “And I was looking forward to helping people. Once my album is out, I was going to reach out to an organization. Not just be some deadbeat rock star.”

“It would be so good of you to help one of the LGBT organizations, especially being out,” Louis said. He didn’t mean to be so pushy about it, he was meant to be flirting, but Louis thought of how scared and alone he felt, and broken, and he’ll be damned if he let Harry waste an opportunity to be some kid’s role model.

And on Harry’s end, he knew Louis was right. There were so many things going on in Harry’s mind, so many doubts about himself. His sexuality wasn’t one of them, however, and maybe being in that little world would give him some clarity. “Look at you, you’re a real ambassador for the people.”

Louis blushed again and it was just as adorable as the first time. “I just think it’s so important for people like us to be ourselves. It does so much more good than harm.”

Harry stared at Louis eating his food, and he tried so hard to figure him out. The Louis Tomlinson that Taylor always described was a selfish person. He was a diva who was all flash and no talent, who bitched off to people for no reason. Something very bad must have happened between them to make her say those things, because this Louis was so different. This Louis was kind and sweet, and beautiful inside and out. And he was making Harry feel so confused as well as another unrecognizable emotion. He had no idea what it would mean for them in the long-run.

“Now why are you staring?” Louis asked, mouth full of burger. “I know, I’m gross when I eat.”

Harry burst out laughing, almost choking on his salad. “Sorry! Sorry, that time I didn’t mean to.”

Louis used this as an opportunity to turn the charm back on. “Don’t worry, boys stare at me _all_ the time.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Harry said, rolling his eyes as he smiled. “There’s going to be hundreds staring at you on tour.”

“Can’t wait! It’s been so long since I was single on tour.” Louis said, immediately biting his lip.

“Oh yeah, Matty told me you had an asshole ex-boyfriend,” Harry said, oblivious to the intensity in Louis’ blue eyes. “Couldn’t remember his name, though.”

“His name doesn’t matter anyway.” Louis said quickly. “I don’t really like him brought up around me anyway.”

“That bad of an ending?”

“The worst,” Louis mumbled. “I think we should agree to not bring up Taylor, and not bring up my ex, when we talk to each other.”

“Sounds like there will be more talks in the future.” Harry said with a hopeful smile.

“I mean with tour starting, it’ll have to be over the phone, but I like you. We could be a very interesting pair of friends.” Louis said as he finished his last bite. He had so many reasons to not let Harry go at this point.

+

The articles were out the next morning, because despite Harry’s best efforts, he and Louis’ lunch wasn’t as private as he thought.

**Tomlinson Out with Taylor Swift’s Beau?**

**When Swift is Away, Styles Will Play**

**Louis Tomlinson at Romantic Lunch with Not-So-Mystery Man**

_Infamous glam rock star Louis Tomlinson was spotted at popular celebrity dining spot, Roscoe’s, with a familiar, but surprising face. Roscoe’s was made famous by a privacy lawsuit that prevents paparazzi from being with 100 feet of the restaurant, but other customers inside managed to get their own pictures._

_The pictures are of Louis Tomlinson, and not ex-boyfriend, gay boxer Liam Payne, but of someone even more shocking. He appeared to have been dining with arch-rival Taylor Swift’s boyfriend, Harry Styles. Our sources say the two were being very friendly and enjoying each other’s company. A lot of questions have been raised as to why this unlikely pair would share a meal, but the biggest one has to be, what is going on between Tomlinson and Swift?_

_Could this breaking of bread be a step in the end of a years’ long feud between the singers?_

+

“ _You went to lunch with him?_ ” Taylor screeched through the phone.

Harry was mentally slapping himself, and since he wasn’t in public, he was ready to really slap himself. “Err, yeah, but it was just a friendly thing.”

“ _Friendly? When on earth did you even become friendly with him?_ ”

“At Sam’s party, and then the GQ party. We talked for a bit and he was nice, but that’s all.” Harry said, knowing he should have just told her that night, and not let media tell her. Why did something so nice have to blow up in his face?

“ _I’m sorry, are you saying you’ve been associating with him for two weeks? And you didn’t think to tell me?_ ”

“I thought you’d get overly mad and dramatic about it, and look! I’m right!” Harry started to raise his voice as well. If they were going to fight about this, then Harry would fight.

“ _Of course I’m mad! Harry, you know how I feel about him. You know how much we don’t like each other. But there you go, traipsing around town with him!_ ”

“We weren’t _traipsing_ ,” Harry groaned. “We had lunch, an entirely _platonic_ lunch.”

“ _At a very nice restaurant. Do you even know what some of the tabloids are saying? They’re saying you’re cheating. They’re saying you’re sleeping around with all sorts of people while I’m away_.”

“Well I’m not doing that, so who cares?” Harry frustratedly asked. He was so tired of the way Taylor was crazy-obsessed with her public image. He knew that if she just relaxed and stopped worrying so much, the tabloids would too. “If it bothers you so much, just have a source leak that you want to end this stupid feud. Take control of the narrative, and stop worrying so much.”

It was silent on the other end of the phone, while Taylor calmed herself down. “ _Fine. That’s… that’s a good idea, it will make me look good, and you too… but I just,”_ She sighed. _“I wish I would have heard from you. I’m sorry you’re afraid to tell me things._ ”

“You get so in your head about things, and I really didn’t want to stress you out while you’re on tour.” Harry told her, voice much more calm.

“ _Do you promise there’s nothing going on between you two?_ ”

“Just friends, that’s all.” Harry promised. He once again left out the part where he jacked off to Louis’ music video, but the world would probably split if he told her. “We met and had some things in common and I like him—as a _friend._ You never really told me why you guys stopped being friends, but he’s… nice. Maybe he’s changed since you last saw him.”

“ _I doubt that, but I do trust you_.”

“Good,” Harry said. He wished Taylor’s initial reaction to things would be to stay calm, but at least her temper went down at all. “He’s going on tour, anyway, so we won’t even see each other for a while.”

“ _Oh, um, that reminds me. Would you like to visit the tour? We’re gonna be in Orlando in a few weeks for the last date of the east coast leg, should be fun._ ”

“Um,” Harry thought about visiting, he did, but he had an album to finish and all that. He didn’t want any distractions… then again he let Louis become a distraction, so it wouldn’t be so bad to see Taylor. It would make up for the drama he caused. “Sure, yeah. Orlando sounds good.”

“ _Great! I’ll have someone arrange all of the flight details and everything. We’ll send them to you tomorrow_.”

“Alright, I’ll let you go then,” Harry said, though he wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to seeing her or not.

+

The rehearsals for the day were over, and Louis was with Niall, Zayn, Sutan, and Caroline, picking out wardrobe. The rest of the band already got their outfits together, so they were out getting lunch for everyone. Sutan was putting black streaks in Niall’s hair, just to add a little spark to the bottle blonde. As per usual, the clothes rack was full of black clothes, with gold or silver metal accents. However, this time Caroline picked purple accents as well on a few of the pieces.

“Oh, this purple is _sickening_!” Louis said as he grabbed a pair of black and purple boots. “It looks like a Disney villain.”

“That is exactly what I was going for,” Caroline said a smile. She pulled out a purple belt and fingerless gloves that matched the shoes, and handed them to Louis. “Put these with those hot pants, and that crop top, the purple will make your eyes pop.”

“I love it!” Louis cheered. He started stripping off his clothes in front of everyone so he could try on Caroline’s outfit. “Sutan? Are you going to do some purple makeup on me too?”

“Of course Honey. I’ve already stocked up on purple lipstick.” He answered as he finished Niall’s hair.

“Oh goody!” Louis clapped as he turned around to face Zayn. And he saw that Zayn was shaking his head and frowning at his phone screen. “Why the face, Mr. Grumpy Pants?”

The manager obnoxiously cleared his throat, and began to read an article out loud. “Could the feud really be over? When rumors of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson’s romantic afternoon began to flow, a source close to Miss Taylor Swift revealed the two were _actually_ working out differences between the artists. According to our source, Taylor is ready to bury the hatchet, perhaps return to the friendship they once had?”

Louis couldn’t do anything but laugh, so loud and so hard that he almost cried. “That was her, wasn’t it? Her team fucking wrote that!”

“Yes they did, but it’s not funny.” Zayn said, sighing because Louis didn’t understand how hard his job was. “They have control of the story now. Your stupid plan, which I still don’t really approve of, isn’t going to work now.”

“Sure it will!” Louis said lightly, shrugging as he changed out of the clothes. “They’ve got the story now, but who knows what I’m gonna do next? I still have the control.”

“What are you gonna do?” Zayn asked suspiciously. “Fuck him and release the sex tape?”

“ _No_ , I do have some class—”

“—could have fooled me—”

“ _But_ , I’m unpredictable.” Louis said, ignoring Zayn’s comment. “She hasn’t won anything yet. Especially since… I think Harry’s got a crush on me.”

Three of the other people in the room let out a chorus of ‘ _aws_ ’ and Zayn just groaned. “How do you figure that?”

“Can’t explain it really,” Louis said, almost dreamily. “Something about the way he stared at me, and the way we talked. I could feel a little connection, but I’m not sure if he’s realized it yet.”

The group stared at Louis, who was lost in his own world of thoughts. Caroline whispered to Zayn, “I don’t think Harry’s the only one with an unrealized crush.”

Zayn agreed, silently nodding his head. “Well, are you sure you didn’t just _want_ him to?”

“No!” Louis snapped, frowning suddenly. “You had to see it for yourself. Plus, he told me he’s bisexual, so liking me isn’t out of the realm of possibility.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that,” Zayn said, puzzled because usually he would have heard that by now. “And he’s not in the closet?”

“Nope,” Louis said, and then his face fell at the thought of Harry’s situation. “But his team and Taylor’s keep his sexuality really watered down. It’s unfortunate, because there aren’t a lot of ‘out’ bisexual stars.”

“Poor kid,” Zayn said with a sigh. “Really makes you appreciate the team you’ve got. I do let you get away with so much.”

“I _do_ appreciate you Zaynie.” Louis cooed, and he pulled Zayn in for a very quick kiss. “You’re the best manager a queer like me could have.”

“You’re a little menace,” Zayn grumbled, and struggled out of Louis’ grasp when the rock star began to repeatedly kiss his cheek. “And I _suppose_ I love you.”

“What’s not to love?” Louis asked rhetorically as he turned to face Caroline. “Now! What else have you for me? Since all of this is a yes.”

+

The tour began, and Louis was happier than he’d been in months. His loyal fans love him more than anyone ever had, if you were to ask Louis. He loved them back, of course, and he always did his best to keep them entertained. Kissing Niall onstage was the perfect way to do that. He _lived_ for the cheers and screams whenever his lips connected with Niall’s, and he loved the cute theories from fans about them.

The fans all knew that Niall was asexual, and whether they fully understood what that meant or not, he was accepted and loved. It didn’t stop them from creating a ship, called ‘Nouis’, and writing little stories about them. Louis found it adorable and he was so happy to be their muse. By the fifth stop on the tour, Louis found a few compilation videos of all the little ‘Nouis’ moments. He spent a good hour watching them.

Another part of the tour that Louis liked was the daily text conversations between him and Harry Styles. They were mostly goofy little messages, or funny pictures here and there. Harry would send an adorable picture of fruit that he’d made into a weird shape. Louis would subtly sneak in a few cute selfies just so Harry could be thinking about his face. Everything was good, and it was easy, and the first set of news stories died down.

Louis was a man on a mission, however, and he was determined to become Harry’s confidant. He wanted Harry to trust him, and open up to him, but that meant Louis would have to open up first. He couldn’t just fuck around and make jokes, and expect that to make Harry fall for him. But... opening up was hard for Louis. He hardly ever tried to, and most people left once he did. What did he even have to share with Harry?

There was the whole Liam thing… but that was something Louis wasn’t even close to being ready to face.

Louis didn’t have a lot of things in his life that truly bothered and upset him. It wasn’t like he could talk to Harry about the things Taylor said, because Harry _was_ the solution to that. Louis could always make something up, but Harry might see past it. He needed something genuine to talk about.

However, Louis’ little problem was solved on its own, when right after his last UK show, Harry called. Louis was only relaxing in his hotel room, packing up the rest of his things, and he almost missed the call completely. “’Lo?”

“ _Hey Lou_ ,” Harry’s voice came in softly on the other end. “ _How’d the show go tonight?_ ”

“Fantastic!” Louis said happily, lying on the bed. “Someone threw flowers onto the stage, and they ended up hitting Niall in the face. It was _hilar_.”

Harry’s laugh sounded less enthusiastic than usual. “ _I’ll have to find a video of that later_.”

“Are you okay? Your voice sounds a little… sad.” Louis asked, hoping he wasn’t the reason for Harry’s current emotions.

“ _Just a lot on my mind_ ,” Harry sighed. “ _I’m, uh, I’m going to visit Taylor in Orlando tomorrow, so our time zones are going to be off_.”

“Oh,” Louis said. Well fuck, how was he going to have long chats with Harry if they were in different time zones? It would be even harder since Harry was going to be with Taylor. “That’s alright, but you don’t sound too excited.”

“ _I’m not_ ,” Harry said suddenly, then quickly continued when he heard how it came across. “ _I mean, seeing her will be great, but… I want to work on my album. I don’t want to be distracted by her_.”

“Have you talked to Taylor about this?” Louis asked, because it was the right thing to ask.

“ _She wouldn’t understand_.” Harry said glumly. “ _I’ve tried to explain how I have to focus on the album, and I have to do it alone, but she doesn’t get it. She wants to help, and it’s sweet, it really is, but this is mine. I need it to be all done by me_.”

Louis understood, he seemed to understand so much about Harry, and it was odd. He couldn’t comprehend how connected he felt to this man. Someone he was using. “Don’t be frustrated by me asking, but why are you calling me? I’m happy to help, you know that, but… there must be friends you’ve known longer that could help.”

“ _There are but_ …” Harry groaned, and Louis knew he was frustrated. What could Louis understand that nobody else could? “ _Am I being completely stupid? I mean with writing the album alone?_ ”

“Why would that be stupid?” Louis asked, genuinely concerned for his… friend.

“ _Because I have all these friends that are such great songwriters, Ed and Taylor, Alex Turner, even Elton fucking John. But I don’t want to utilize them. And so many people would kill to have this opportunity, but I’m pushing it away. And you’re the only person I can think of that would understand why_.”

“Well… why?”

“ _Because of who your father is_ ,” Harry said. Of course. It made perfect sense that Harry would talk to Louis about this. There was no one better. “ _Didn’t… don’t you ever feel extra pressure as an artist being Bowie’s son? I mean, I’m constantly introduced or titled as Mick Jagger’s son, and it… it’s really fucking with me_.”

“Oh Harry.” Louis cooed. He knew a little what that was like, because at the beginning of his ‘out’ career, people were always making comparisons. “You can’t let that affect you. You are your father’s son, but you’re also your own person. If you want to do the album on your own, then do it, but people will love you either way.”

“ _What did you do when your career started out? People must have been expecting a lot from you_.”

Louis just chuckled, mostly to himself. “Not really. I started out with Britain’s version of Radio Disney. My dad helped a little, but because I was so young, nobody expected much. I did a charity show with him once, singing a few of his old songs together, though. The comparisons didn’t come until I was out of the closet, but I don’t pay attention. I’m not David Bowie, I’m Louis Tomlinson, just like you’re Harry Styles.”

“ _Right, right_ ,” Louis could hear Harry let out a long breath. “ _My only fear is that people talk shit if I don’t reach dad’s level of success. I’m happy just performing and making music for any kind of audience, but…_ ”

“Then do it.” Louis said. “Do what makes you happy and fuck what people think. None of them will ever get to say their dad is a legend anyway.”

Harry started to softly laugh with Louis. “ _I guess you’re right_.”

“But you know, like, it’s not a bad thing to ask for help, right?” Louis asked. “You can still write songs with other artists and be your own person.”

“ _I know_ ,” Harry said, and his voice sounded a little sad again. “ _Taylor always says it’s silly that I don’t write with anyone else._ ”

“Well Taylor’s obviously not trying to listen or understand you.” Louis couldn’t stop the words flying from his lips and he clamped a hand over his mouth. “Oh! I’m so—”

“ _No, no it’s okay_.” Harry said. “ _You’re sort of right, so it’s okay_.”

“I shouldn’t have said that though,” Louis said in his most regretful sounding voice. He was entirely too good at acting, it almost scared him. But now he knew for sure that their relationship was fucked up.

“ _She’s got a lot on her mind lately, and we’d just end up fighting about it. So I tend to keep it all to myself_.”

Louis was so close to asking, ‘then why even stay with her if she’s not going to listen to your problems?’ but he was saving it. That question would come right before Louis put the final nail Haylor’s coffin. “Well you’ve got me if you need to talk without stressing her out. I remember how much of a perfectionist she was on tours.”

“ _Thank you Louis, for listening and everything. You really talked me off the crazy ledge_.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Louis said. He had no idea things would get so angsty with Harry, but for some reason Louis wanted to help. The logical part of Louis said he was helping because of the master plan, but a smaller, more heartfelt, part was hinting at something more. Louis ignored his heart, just like he promised himself he would months ago. “You can trust me with all of this.”

And like that, another seed was planted. Harry wouldn’t have to doubt that Louis was on his side, and he was that much closer to falling for him.

+

Harry finished yet another song on the plane ride to Orlando. This one was happier than the last, a little more hopeful about the life he was stuck in. Still not single material, though.

And this trip… Harry wasn’t completely dreading it, but he wasn’t enthused by it. He wasn’t all that excited to be going until the plane landed, and he saw Taylor and her team waiting for him. It had been a fair amount of time since they were together in person, and she did look very pretty. Her bright smile and very excited wave put a smile on Harry’s face, and he suddenly remembered why he agreed to the PR relationship.

Something about Taylor, when she was in the mood for it, was always welcoming. For all of her setbacks she really did care about Harry, and she just wanted them both to be happy. Harry remembered again why their relationship became real, and he felt a little bad for trying to distance it.

“Hey Babe,” Harry said as he greeted her with a kiss and an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Hi Haz,” Taylor said as she returned another kiss and slipped on her sunglasses. “How was the flight?”

“Not too bad,” Harry said, following her little group out the private exit. “Was pretty long, but that’s not new. I am pretty tired, though.”

“We can just stay in tonight while you rest off that jet lag. Don’t want you falling asleep during my show tomorrow.” Taylor said with a cute smirk. “I’ve already got someone getting your things from baggage claim, so we can go straight over.”

“Great, no promises that I won’t conk out at any second.”

“That’s alright, we’ve got company anyway.” She said with a grin.

“Oh really?” Harry asked. “Who’ve you got?”

“Just our dear friend, Ed.”

“Oh fuck yeah! I haven’t seen him for ages.”

“I know, he’s been practically a hermit,” Taylor said, rolling her eyes. “You should play the song you finished for us!”

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry nodded. “I, um, I finished another on the plane actually.”

Taylor’s eyes lit up at that, because she thought the song was for her. Why wouldn’t it be, since Harry was visiting her?  “That’s wonderful! I’m so glad you’re over your writer’s block. I wonder what got you out, because it really worked miracles for you.”

He knew. He knew that Taylor wanted it to be her, but Harry knew the real reason was Louis. Ever since meeting Louis, it was as if every lost part of Harry’s brain was being slowly led back into place. Every tiny interaction with Louis guided Harry back to a place of peace and contentment. He couldn’t say this to Taylor, however. “No idea, I’ve been relaxing a lot lately, maybe I just needed the rest.”

“Anyway, I’m proud of you for this. The album will be done in no time.” She said happily, as they climbed into the back of a black van. Once they were settled inside, Harry’s arm still slung over her shoulder while Taylor rested against him, she asked, “Anything else exciting happen? Besides um… well the whole thing to do with Louis, that is.”

“Nah, just hung out with Matty for most of it,” Harry said, which was a mostly honest answer. He just wanted to avoid the drama that would come with confessing that he and Louis were friends. Friends who talked every day.

“So you didn’t see Louis again?” She asked anyway, fishing for trouble.

“No, after that lunch he went on tour and we didn’t see each other.” Harry said, truthfully once again. “But you know… no actually, never mind.”

“No, tell me,” Taylor said curiously. “I won’t be mad, I promise.”

“Well, if you really wanted to sell the story of working out differences, we could always go to one of his shows,” Harry suggested, nervously looking out the window.

“You… you want me to actually pay money to watch his concert? A concert, I should add, that will most likely be live porn.” Taylor sneered through her teeth. “ _Please_ be joking.”

“I’m not,” Harry sighed, doing his best to remain calm. “It’s a good idea, and you wouldn’t even have to talk to him. Just show up, get our pictures taken, stay for a few songs, and go. It won’t be so bad.”

Taylor’s lips were pursed as she thought it over, and came to the conclusion that, once again, Harry was right about it. “Fine, but how will we be able to go? I can’t just stop the tour because of PR business.”

“You’ve got a two week break coming up,” Harry pointed out. “We can go to one of his shows then.”

“Well, if it will make you happy, I suppose—” She was cut off when the partition to the front of the van was rolled down.

“T? We got some alerts on twitter that a few fans know you’re going back to the hotel now.” Her manager informed them. “They seem really eager to meet you.”

She looked at Harry with an apologetic expression and kissed his cheek. “You can use the private entrance if you want. I’ll meet them by myself, since I know you’re tired.”

“Thanks, I’ll just hang with Ed while you’re gone,” Harry said with a shrug. Better Ed, than another round of questioning and arguing because of Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

Harry was shown to Taylor’s room by her assistant, and his bags and guitar were waiting outside the door with Ed’s security. He greeted the man and picked all of his things off the ground as the door was opened. “ _Honey_ , I’m home!”

Ed could be heard laughing a room over, so Harry left his things in the front area to join him. Of course Taylor would get the nicest room in the hotel for only a three day stay. Ed was in a lounge area with one of Taylor’s cats sitting in his lap while a movie played on the screen. “My sweet wife, returned from the war at last!”

“How I’ve missed you so,” Harry said in an overly dramatic voice as he hopped over the back of the couch. “And I’ve missed you as well, Olivia.”

The little cat meowed at him and turned it’s body over in Ed’s lap. “Doesn’t look like she returns the feelings. Maybe it’s got something to do with all of the rants we’ve heard from Taylor about you and a certain gay rocker. Hmm?”

“Oh not you too,” Harry groaned, sinking down on the couch.

“Sorry mate, she had to vent to someone,” Ed said, smirking at his friend. “How’d you end up with him anyway?”

“Same way anyone meets anyone else these days, parties.” Harry said. “I don’t see why it’s so dramatic.”

“It wouldn’t be if it was anyone else,” Ed pointed out.

“Maybe if someone actually _told_ me why they were feuding or why she hates him so much, I wouldn’t be friends with him.” Harry said, sighing to himself. “I hear things about Louis from Taylor, and then I meet him and he’s so… nice. He’s sweet, and he gets me, more than she does lately.”

“Well, I only met Taylor after the whole feud thing started, so I’m as in the dark as you are.” Ed told him. “Maybe look it up or something? Or, you know, just ask her?”

“I’ve tried asking, but she doesn’t ever want to get into it. She’s always just telling me to trust her, but I can’t. Now that I know him, I’m more confused than ever about it.”

“She’s just afraid,” Ed said, petting Olivia’s soft fur. “During her rant after your lunch with him, she called me about it, well she said she’s afraid of losing you.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Harry said confidently. “For one thing, she can’t lose me because of our relationship contract. And for another, I don’t want to break up for real. Not at this point anyway.”

“You sure?” Ed asked, and it was the first time anyone actually asked if Harry wanted to stay with her.

“I—” he had no answer for that question. He’d been pushing to make their relationship work because he was contractually stuck with it, but Harry hadn’t thought about when the contract was up. It could devastate Taylor if Harry suddenly said he didn’t really love her, especially since he did love her on some level. “I have no idea. It’s familiar with her, and right now I can’t even consider anyone else.”

“It sort of feels like you’re considering Louis Tomlinson.”

“He’s just a friend,” Harry said quietly. Although, he knew that was slowly not becoming a fact. He knew there was a piece of him that wanted Louis as something more, be it lust or love. He and Louis would never be just friends. “I want to be happy with who I’m with. And right now, that person has to be Taylor, so I’m gonna do my best to be happy.”

“I get it,” Ed assured him. “I do have a question, though.”

“Ask away.”

“Is Louis as pretty in person as he is on video? I’ve never actually met him.”

“What?” Harry asked, surprised by the question. “You’ve seen him before!”

“Not up close and personal.” Ed said, grinning at the sudden blush that formed on Harry’s face. “I’ve seen his videos, and I’ve seen him at shows, but he’s always covered in makeup and glitter. What’s he really like?”

Harry cleared his throat, looking down at the ground. It was hard to think about Louis without reverting back to the music video he watched. “Y-yeah, he’s pretty. Like… like womanly pretty.”

“Thought so, some people just have it,” Ed said. “Have you watched his videos before? Creative genius, that one.”

“Just one… it was interesting,” Harry said, staying vague about which, because it would be hard to explain that one away.

“He looked really pretty in the one with his ex.”

Ah yes, the elusive ex-boyfriend that Louis never wanted to hear about. “Who is this guy anyway? Nobody seems to like him.”

“All I know is that his name’s Liam Payne, and he’s a pro-boxer or some shit like that.”

“Louis never wants him mentioned, must’ve ended bad with them,” Harry said.

“Too bad, they seemed really in love in the video,” Ed told him with a confused tone. “But enough about your ‘just friend’, what else have you been up to?”

“Trying to finish the album, and nothing else really,” Harry said. “Although, I was thinking of starting up some charity work, give back a little something—”

He was cut off by an alert from his pocket, and his phone rung with the text ringtone. Ed just laughed while Harry fumbled to get the phone out of his skinny jeans. Both of them expected it to be Taylor, but of course, it was Louis instead.

 **From Louis:** Not sure if your flight has landed, but I saw this and thought of you LOL

Attached was a picture of a ceramic monkey biting on a very _large_ banana, and Harry couldn’t hold in his laughter. He’d told Louis how much friends made fun of his love for the fruit a week ago, and Louis actually remembered. He could even see Louis smirking’ reflection in the glass case. He was adorable. And he was thinking about Harry.

 **To Louis:** Do I really look like a monkey?

 **From Louis:** Nah, more like a frog… according to your fans… ;)

Harry’s giddy smile at his phone screen was a bit unbelievable to Ed. “ _Wow_ , smiling like a schoolboy at messages from your ‘just friend’ isn’t setting off any bells. Not at all.”

“Quiet you.”

 **To Louis:** Can’t talk now Dove… and I don’t look like a frog!!!

Louis’ reply was a series of sad face emojis, followed immediately by another one with just a single frog emoji.

“He’s funny, okay?” Harry whined, as he grabbed a pillow and hit Ed in the face with it. “Don’t be fucking rude.”

“Alright, calm down Kim K,” Ed yelped as the pillow hit his face again.

It was then that Taylor walked in, right to the view of her boyfriend abusing her best friend with a pillow. “Um? A pillow fight without me? How rude boys, so rude.”

“Sorry Babe,” Harry said, right as Ed hit him in the back of the head. “Ow! Hey, no violence in front of the lady!”

“Ah yes, apologies your majesty,” Ed said sarcastically.

“You two are silly,” Taylor said with a giggle as she plucked Olivia out of Ed’s lap and sat next to Harry. “So what were you talking about before the pillow fight?”

 _Oh god, we can’t say Louis, she’ll be so annoyed_. Harry thought as his brain scrambled for an answer. “Um, no—”

“Charity,” Ed answered for him. “Harry’s gonna do the world some good while he finishes the album.”

“Oh! Harry that’s a wonderful idea!” Taylor said excitedly. “Did you have an organization in mind?”

“Um, not anything specifically but…” Harry’s voice trailed off. He remembered all the things Louis said about using their names to help people, and it was the whole reason for him even thinking of this. “Well, I want it to have something to do with the LGBT community. Maybe helping homeless youth or something?”

“Huh,” Taylor said, a flash of hesitation in her eyes.

“I mean, I’m bisexual and I should use that fact to help people like me, you know?” Harry said quickly.

“I… I think it’s a great idea,” Taylor said slowly, calmer than Harry thought. “You’re going to help a lot of people.”

“Thanks T,” Harry said, kissing her cheek.

She felt soft against his lips, but almost too soft. Again something in their affection was missing. But the kiss made her happy, as she leaned into him and sighed happily. Harry could feel the look Ed was giving them, a disappointing look because he knew what they were was pretty much a sham. Harry was trying, in moments like this he felt almost successful, but he didn’t love her. He wished he did, because she was good at heart, and deserved to be loved, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

+

Louis could have stared at that message for hours. _Dove_. Harry called him _Dove_. Was it a typo? Or had Louis already earned a nickname? And such a soft, fond nickname at that. Did Harry think of Louis like a beautiful, cooing Dove? “Niall!” Louis shouted across the tour bus. “Come ‘ere a minute!”

“What?” Niall, who had been power napping, groaned as he rolled off the couch.

“Have you ever had the urge to call someone, ‘Dove’?”

“Dove?”

“Yeah?”

“Um…” Niall thought a few moments, before nodding his head. “Yeah, actually. Remember Melissa?”

“Pretty Aussie girl?”

“Yeah, I called her ‘Dove’ sometimes.” Niall said.

“Why?”

“Uh, she was pretty and sweet and I liked her,” Niall said with a shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“ _Well_ ,” Louis tossed his phone to Niall. “Read the message from Harry.”

Niall’s eyes could have bulged right out of his head when he read it. “Oh my _fucking_ god. He… he called you Dove.”

“I know!” Louis shouted dramatically, falling back on the floor, to stare up at the ceiling. “He likes me right? That’s why he called me that?”

“Definitely. There’s no other reason he would,” Niall said, joining Louis on the floor. “I can’t believe your plan is working.”

“Me either,” Louis said, voice soft and pensive. The realization that Harry’s crush was very real made something flutter in Louis’ tummy. He felt warm all over, and had an inexplicable urge to smile or laugh. He had no idea what this giddy sort of feeling was, and it sort of scared him. “But he’s with Taylor right now, so they’re going to be out looking loved up. My plan won’t work if I’m not seen with him, no matter how he feels.”

As any good friend would do in this sort of situation, Niall ignored the obvious jealousy pouring from Louis’ voice. “Think about it though. If he likes you, then the next time you _are_ seen with him, it’ll be written all over his face.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Louis said, but his voice sounded far away, lost in thought. His mind was a constant loop of ‘ _Harry likes me_ ’.

Then, Niall started snapping his fingers in Louis’ face. “Earth to Louis! What are you thinking about?”

“Oh?” Louis asked, shaking himself from thoughts of Harry. “Nothing, just a long bus ride is all.”

“Sure,” Niall snorted. “Hey before tomorrow’s show, do you think you could chew some of that cotton candy flavored gum?”

“The special edition Bubba-Yum?”

“Yeah! Tasted fucking awesome!”

Louis started laughing, rolling over so he was straddling Niall’s body. “Whatever you want Nialler.”

+

Once again, Harry Styles found himself searching for a Louis Tomlinson music video, only this time he was doing it with his girlfriend in the next room. Taylor was getting ready for her show, and Harry had excused himself to the bathroom to the watch the video that Ed mentioned. This one, called Empire, had just as many views as the last, and the thumb nail was just a picture of holding hands. The small, slender one was obviously Louis’, and it was held by a much larger, bruised looking hand.

Harry made sure he was alone, locked the bathroom door and everything, then put his headphones in and pressed play.

This video was considerably brighter, and it started with the camera panned up at a blue sky, then down at a paradise looking garden. There was giggling in the background, and the camera turned a corner to show Louis and another man. They were sitting together under a tree with golden apples growing from it, wearing nothing but shorts made of leaves.

Harry understood what Louis was going for; the Garden of Eden. He and this _Liam_  person were meant to be Adam and Eve. It would have been a beautiful concept, if it weren’t for the nagging jealousy Harry felt when Liam started to kiss Louis’ hands. And Liam was... he was hot. Like, ruggedly handsome with muscles Harry couldn’t even dream of having, and these big brown eyes that looked at Louis liked he was the whole world.

The camera zoomed in on a sinister and very realistic snake, appearing to glare at them from its hiding spot. Then it showed Louis’ face, a delicate smile on his lips, and silver-white glitter around his eyes.

As he sang the first line, “ _Take off all of your skin, and brave when you are free._ ” Louis stood up and pulled Liam with him, backing up against the tree. “ _Shake off all of your sins and give them to me_.”

Louis sang the next couple lines with Liam up against him, hands moving all around Louis’ body. Until the music paused after Louis sang, “ _And my heart beats_.”

He broke from Liam’s arms and into a run for the chorus, smiling while his voice continued through the scene. When the chorus started to build up to a climax, “ _And you touch me, and I’m like, and I’m like, and I’m like—”_

Liam picked Louis up after catching up to him, and spun him in the air over a bed of purple and white flowers. When he brought Louis back to the ground, Liam kissed him, large hands covering Louis’ cheeks.

The scene changed after the snake slithered away, and the second verse began. It was nighttime, and Louis and Liam were sleeping in the garden, surrounded by fireflies and mist. The snake slithered over to Louis and woke him and then seemed to hypnotize Louis, when the boy's blue eyes turned to bright green. Suddenly a golden apple appeared in Louis’ hands as he sang the second verse, “ _I will follow you down wherever you go. Baby, I’m bound to you, and do you know?_ ”

Louis woke Liam up with a passionate kiss, and when the man looked scared, Louis offered up the apple. Hesitantly he bit the apple, and then fell into the same trance as Louis. As the chorus began again, Liam rolled on top of Louis and kissed him again, faster, rolling his hips with it.

" _Like the empires of the world unite, we are alive, and the stars make love to the universe. You’re my wildfire every single night, we are alive._ ”

The scene continued to fade in and out of images of Louis and Liam dancing together, kissing amongst the flowers, and walking hand in hand in the starry night. Harry felt so envious of Liam, and he couldn’t understand why, but something about how in love Louis looked stood Harry’s hair on end. Or maybe he was just mad because he knew Liam obviously hurt Louis, and this whole fantasy of Louis’ was ruined. Harry didn’t know a thing about Liam, and he thought he was a dick.

There was a final bridge at the end, more upbeat than the regular verses, and the video showed Louis and Liam under a waterfall. They were obviously naked, water dripping down their bodies as they lovingly stared at each other.

“ _I’m just gonna raise my head. Welcome to the final edge, and I'm gonna fall_.” The camera panned down their bodies, showing how Liam grabbed Louis’ ass. His perfect, beautiful ass. “ _I’m just gonna raise my head, and hold you close._ ”

Harry couldn’t even finish watching the video, because of all the weird and bad emotions he felt. It was gross to watch someone who obviously hurt Louis, hold him and touch him so gently. It made Harry want to know what happened between them even more.

Then Harry felt guilty for being jealous of the old couple, because he had a girlfriend, kind of. He was at her  _show_  for fucks sake. He’d kissed her and told her good luck only minutes ago. Last night her mouth had been around his dick. But... he still didn't love her like that. It was evident more than ever that Harry wouldn't love her romantically any time soon. Not when his heart was falling for another.

There was a knock on the door and Harry knew it was time to watch the show. It was time to go out and pretend he felt anything real for Taylor. At least there was an after party once the concert was over. Harry was going to drink all confusion away.

+

Harry drunk texted Louis for the first time that night. Just a poorly typed message that made Louis laugh and blush for an hour.

 **From Harry:** ur ass is…

And then a row of peach emojis followed. So, yes, Harry definitely had a crush on Louis.

+

The obligatory ‘I’m sorry I said something inappropriate while I was drunk’ call came the next morning. Louis, Zayn, and Niall were all playing the new FIFA game together on the bus, when Louis’ phone went off. “Sorry boys, go on without me.”

“No phone sex on the bus, Peaches.” Zayn joked, but then squealed when Louis threw a pillow at his head.

“Hello?”

“ _Louis! I am so, so, so sorry for that message last night! I-I was drunk a-and there was fruit and—_ ”

“Harry! It’s okay! I pretty much thought you were drunk.” Louis said as he shut himself into the only room on the bus.

“ _Did I make you uncomfortable?_ ”

“Nah, I rather enjoy gorgeous men complimenting my ass.” Louis said, smirking to himself.

There was a pause, where Louis could faintly hear Harry laugh away from the phone. “ _Of course. How’ve you been though? Tour going well?_ ”

“Oh yeah. I love being on tour so much,” Louis said excitedly. “Everyone’s so excited to see you all the time and see the new show and shit. I won’t ever get tired of this.”

“ _I can’t wait until I can go on real tours!_ ” Harry sighed. “ _I get to open for people here and there, and play small sets, but without the album finished, I can’t do much._ ”

“Yeah, but you know when it’s out, your shows are going to sell out,” Louis assured him. His heart stung at the sadness in Harry’s voice. “I for one can’t wait to go see you perform, whenever that will be.”

“ _Thanks, means a lot coming from someone like you. Your shows are notorious for being big productions, from what I’m told_.” Which was probably a nice version of what Taylor said about Louis’ shows, god knew she hated his style. “ _You know, um, I would actually like to see one of your shows_.”

“Oh yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Harry cleared his throat on the other end. “ _Maybe in two weeks? Somewhere in the states?_ ”

“In two weeks I have a couple shows in New York City,” Louis said, and he knew this was going to be good. Harry’s got a crush on him, and he was going to watch Louis and Niall kiss. Surely it would make him jealous. “I can swing a ticket for one of those I’m sure.”

“ _How about two?_ ” Harry asked nervously.

Of course, Harry would have to bring Taylor along, she was his ‘girlfriend’ after all. Then again, that might work even better for Louis, because then she’ll see for herself just how much her boyfriend wanted him. Revenge tasted so sweet. “That’s fine too. Might have to put you guys up on the balcony though.”

“ _Whatever works, Dove_.” The nickname slipped out like it was nothing.

But it wasn’t nothing. Not with the way Louis’ heart was pounding and his tummy was fluttering. _Fuck Harry for whatever this is_ , Louis thought. “I’m on the bus right now, but I’ll get you the tickets and everything by tomorrow.”

“ _Perfect Louis, thank you!_ ” Harry exclaimed. “ _I honestly can’t wait to see this_.”

 _Oh, you have no idea_. “Me either, Haz.”

They said their goodbyes and Louis hung up the phone as he walked back out to the other boys. The completely menacing smile that Louis gave to Niall was a bit off putting. “Um? Louis… why are you looking at me like that?”

“Harry and Taylor want to go to one of our NYC shows,” Louis said, still smiling like a creep, but this time at Zayn. “Could you pretty please secure those tickets, on the balcony perhaps?”

“ _Taylor_ , seriously wants to go?” Zayn asked in disbelief.

Louis shrugged. “It sounded more like Harry would be dragging her there.”

“Of course,” Zayn rolled his eyes and groaned, something he found himself doing a lot lately. “I’ll get those when we’re at the hotel.”

“Thank you Zee,” Louis said, then he very gracefully slid onto Niall’s lap, legs on either side and hands resting on the Irishman’s neck. “And Nialler. My beautiful, ace, flowery leprechaun… could you do something for me?”

Niall’s eyes turned a bit fearful as he looked down at Zayn, who offered no help from the situation. “Um, what?”

“When you and I do our kiss that night, could we pretty please make it longer?” Louis asked, batting his lashes.

“You wanna like, make out with me? Like a full on make out?” Niall asked.

“Yes Dear,” Louis said sweetly, swatting Zayn on the arm when he tried to argue. “It’ll be fun! Plus everyone wants us to do it anyway.”

“If the fans wanted us to jump off a cliff, would you?” Niall asked sarcastically.

“No, but making out with you won’t kill me,” Louis quipped. “ _Please_ , Nialler. I thought you liked kissing me?”

“I do,” Niall said, moving his own hands behind his neck. “Doesn’t mean I want to make out with you.” Then Louis pouted, lower lip out and eyes wide, and Niall caved. “Fine, we can make out, but you’re going to owe me something big.”

“Of course Dear,” Louis chirped, kissing Niall’s cheeks. He slid off Niall’s lap and onto the sofa between his friends. “Taylor’s skin is going to crawl.”

“And isn’t that revenge enough?” Zayn asked. “If she’s grossed out, will you stop this whole stealing her man business and let me live?”

“Nope.” Louis said. “I can’t stop halfway, that’s no way to establish dominance.”

Zayn didn’t feel like arguing it more, not when he had other things to discuss with Louis. “Whatever, but now that our game has been interrupted anyway, I gotta ask. You know the London Pride Aids Awareness Ball?”

“Um, the one during the month long break?”

“Yeah that one,” Zayn said, grabbing his phone from his pocket. “I already sent the RSVP for the band, but the organizer would like you to play a set too.”

“Oh! That sounds like fun actually.” Louis said excitedly. “Tell them yes, and also tell them I’m donating an extra five thousand.”

“Sure Lou, and all the musical acts are meant to be surprises, so you can’t tell anyone you’re performing.”

“Well we all know I love a good surprise.” Louis smirked. “Is there a contract I have to sign or anything?”

“If there is, I’ll tell them to send a rep out to us.” Zayn said as he tapped an email out to the organizer. It was reassuring to Zayn that even though Louis was on the path of relationship destruction, he still had his kind, charitable heart.

+

When Taylor’s tour got to Chicago she started having Harry come onstage to play his single with her. The fans really liked it, and it was completely exhilarating for Harry to be on that stage. He got such a rush from performing in front of all those people.

The papers ate it all up as well, all of them writing about what a power couple ‘Haylor’ was. While he had to stay with her, Harry didn’t mind all the talk about them as a couple, because it was good for both their careers. And since he sort of screwed it up by being friends with Louis, Harry owed this to Taylor.

She calmed down significantly about everything too, especially about Harry’s new charitable tendencies. Taylor even started helping Harry find charities and events to be a part of. She had a lot of experience with other kinds of organizations and Harry would have been a little lost without her.

“Oh, here’s something!” She said as she sat in his lap, with her tablet in hand. “London Pride is having an Aids Awareness Ball, and it’s $200 a plate. The money is split between HIV and Aids research, and providing medicine to victims who cannot afford it on their healthcare. There’s going to be surprise musical guests and everything.”

“Sounds like fun, is it fancy dress and all?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her thin waist, most certainly not wishing this body were shorter and curvier.

“Looks like it, you can wear one of those silly hats you like so much,” Taylor joked while patting Harry on the head.

Harry just pouted and fixed his hair. “My hats aren’t _that_ silly.”

“Sure,” She snorted. “I’ll RSVP you for this one then?”

“Yeah, what about yourself?” Harry asked.

“It’s during the last leg of my tour, so you’ll have to be there by yourself.” She told him while putting in his information. “Put your bank info in.”

Harry pulled out his phone to copy his account numbers, when he saw that he had a message from Louis. Harry gulped, because he’d never been interrupted with time with Taylor by Louis. Would she be mad if she saw?

As if sensing that Harry was in a huge panic, Taylor asked, “What’s wrong?”

His eyes snapped up from his phone, and he blinked at her a few times. “Um, n-nothing, I just have a message.”

“Oh, from who?”

Again, Harry nervously looked at his phone. He decided to open the message first, just to make sure it wasn’t anything that could embarrass him.

 **From Louis:** I got your tickets all set for the NYC show !!! I’ll email them to you so you can print them?

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Just Louis saying he got our tickets squared away.”

 **To Louis:** Great! I can’t wait for this :)

He sent his email, and then got the bank info for the charity RSVP. When he looked back up at Taylor, she was frowning. “What?”

“We’re still going to that?” She asked, intensity evident in her voice.

“Yes, you said you were okay with it.” Harry said, begging the universe to not let this turn into a fight.

The universe was on his side this day, because Taylor just took a deep breath and shook her head at him. “You’re right. I did say that. Guess I wasn’t sure you’d really follow through.”

“You’re still going right?” Harry asked. “Because he didn’t have to get us tickets, you know?”

“I know, I know,” Taylor sighed and closed her tablet, turning around so she was facing Harry, long legs bracketing his hips. “I’m just not looking forward to sitting through that. You know it’s not my thing.”

“I promise you won’t be bored,” Harry said.

He leaned up to kiss her neck, but… felt nothing. It used to at least excite him on a physical level to be intimate with her, but now… now he wanted something else. Someone smaller, thicker, scruffier, with a deeper voice and sharp teeth, and— _god_. Harry felt like the worst human alive.

+

It was time. Time for Harry to watch Louis’ concert, and for Taylor to watch him really perform how he wanted to. Louis was ecstatic, and buzzing with energy all day long. Zayn could barely keep Louis in one place for long, and by the time the show was starting, he was ready for a nap.

Louis had managed to get tickets up in the middle section of the balcony, like some sort of miracle. He knew Harry and Taylor would have the best view of everything he did. It was a nice motivator for Louis to act even more sexy and dirty than normal. His fans would eat it up, but there was no telling what the couple would do. Most likely, Taylor would be disgusted, and Harry… well if Louis’ suspicions about Harry’s crush were correct, then he’d probably be even more attracted to him.

No matter what happened, Louis would be the one with the constant upper hand that night. He turned to Niall while they stood backstage, poking his sides and smiling like an idiot. “Well Darling? Are you ready?”

“Are _you_?” Niall asked, shaking his head at his friend. “You look like you’re about to come in your pants.”

“I might just do when we kiss.” Louis joked with a wink.

Niall’s nose scrunched up. “Please don’t.”

Louis giggled and left a quick kiss on Niall’s cheek. “I’ll control myself this one time. If only to make you comfortable.”

“Whatever, if you fuck Harry after all this, you’ll just have to buy me a house.” Niall said as he finished turning his last guitar of the night. “Or a car, I’m not picky.”

Louis started laughing, loud enough for him to cover his mouth. “Ni, if I fuck him, which isn’t even part of the plan, I will buy you whatever you want.”

Zayn came over to tell them it was fine for the band to take the stage, and Louis slipped on his black glittery jacket. The manager was looking at him nervously, like a worried puppy. “I can see them on the balcony.”

“Oh?” Louis asked nonchalantly. “And how did they look?”

“He looked hot and nervous.” Zayn said, then his face turned up into a smirk. “She looked not at all happy to be here.”

Louis pressed his lips into a straight line, as if he were really trying not to smile. “How sad for her.”

Zayn sighed, shaking his head as he clapped Louis on the back. “Break a leg out there Lou.”

 

 

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Harry whispered to Taylor.

“It was just the opener,” she replied, slumping on the balcony rail. “Let’s wait until Louis comes on for you to say that!”

Harry sighed, and gave her shoulder a soft kiss, because he knew the affection would calm her. So far, the night had been uneventful, thanks to being in the VIP section. Harry was pretty sure Louis’ fans were already aware of the couple’s presence, and were no doubt going crazy over social media. It was all something he could deal with in the morning, but for now he and Taylor were safe. A few fans asked for pictures, but Taylor’s security didn’t let them hang around for too long after.

“We don’t have to stay for the whole thing, you know?” Harry asked. “We can leave before the encore.”

She smiled weakly at him, in a pitying kind of way. “Thanks Haz. And I’m—I really am trying to have fun. Louis is your friend now, I guess, and… I’m dealing with it. If it will make you happy.”

 _Dealing with it. As if being friends with Louis was really so bad_ , Harry thought. But, it was the most gracious response Taylor had given about the situation. “Thanks, Babe.”

Then, the lights went down, and all of Louis’ fans started screaming. It sounded so loud in the small space, like it could shatter Harry’s ears. All of these people loved Louis and they’d managed to package themselves in this club to see him. Harry would love to play in venues like this, probably more than the stadiums that Taylor was in. It was so much more intimate here.

Small purple and pink lights started to bounce around the stage and over the audience as the first song began. It wasn’t a song that Harry recognized, but it was upbeat and got the crowd buzzing and moving.

The band walked out first, and each member got their own set of loud cheers. Their drummer, Josh, got an especially loud ovation, and Harry remembered how Louis once told him that Josh was very popular with their girl fans. Niall was the last band member to come out, and he got the loudest applause. He took a moment to go front and center of the stage, to do a small guitar solo, and Harry’s sure someone in the front row fainted. Niall bowed and then made his way to the back of the stage, and onto a platform in the back.

Then the music slowed for a moment while the lights blacked out again. Everything started up once more, only this time, Louis had appeared on the stage next to Niall. It was like a magic trick.

He gave the audience a very cute smirk, then went right into the song. “ _There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe. Yeah, we both know it isn’t time, no but could you be mine?_ ”

He traced up and down Niall’s back with one hand as he sang, then sultrily stepped down the stairs of the platform. Harry was hypnotized by his every more, every sway of his hips, every flick of his wrist. Louis looked so beautiful and his voice. His voice was angelic, raining over the audience as if a gift from above.

With every passing song, Louis’ act grew more and more sexual, even during slow songs. In those, Louis would get right up against the edge of the stage, he teased his audience by dancing on all fours, arching his back for them, sticking his ass in the air.

Harry gulped, because it definitely made his dick twitch in his pants, which grew ever tighter by the minute. He looked at Taylor, who was scowling at the stage, arms tightly crossed. She wasn’t happy, but he certainly was. Louis was hot, and he was on display, and Harry felt so wrong, but so right about being turned on.

He did his best to subtly reach down and adjust himself, because he refused to let anyone see the tent in his pants when he and Taylor left. Which had to come soon, because Louis already moved through so many songs, band introductions, and even took the time to flirt with a few audience members.

The next song _was_ something Harry knew, and it actually made his heart hurt. He wondered if all of Louis’ fans were thinking the same thing, that Louis must have been dying to have to sing this song, the song he wrote for his ex-boyfriend while they were still very much in love.

It was obvious, actually, that Louis dreaded singing it, because his entire demeanor changed. He was too somber to be singing a song about pure love. He stood too still to be singing a song that was upbeat and fun. Louis walked back onto the platform and sat on the top stair, with Niall playing right beside him, but on the lower level.

As the song entered its last chorus, Louis started to pet through Niall’s blonde hair. On a rough beat, Louis yanked Niall’s head back just so they were looking at each other as he sang, “ _And the stars make love to the universe, and you touch me, and I’m like, and I’m like, and I’m like—_ ”

Louis kissed Niall. But not a simple peck, not something quick like at the AMA’s. A tongue-down-throat, full on make-out kind of kiss. Harry whimpered at the sight of their lips moving together, of Louis’ hand sneaking down Niall’s chest, the tiny view of his tongue. All projected on a big screen above them. Thankfully the roaring from the audience hid the very embarrassing whimper from Harry’s mouth. He bit his lip and had to palm his dick for a moment to keep under control.

Harry had to get off, and soon. He had to wank before they left the club, or everybody would know about his shame. He watched while Louis broke out of the kiss to sing the very last note, and there was no way Louis was looking at anybody but Harry. Louis licked his lips and winked, and Harry’s knees buckled. It was just for show, right? Louis was just joking around, right?

There was no way for Harry to be sure, but damn he hoped Louis was. He craved Louis’ attention more than anyone, and he felt so guilty for it. Taylor was next to him, and when the lights went down, he could see her lips form the word ‘yuck’ and then turn into a snarl. She shook her head and grabbed his hand tightly. “That’s it until the encore, ready?”

“Yeah, but—” Harry couldn’t believe he was going to do this. “Can I stop at the loo first? I won’t take long.”

“Sure, I’ll have them bring the car around the back entrance,” She said as they walked down the stairs.

Harry ducked into the restroom as fast as he could, desperate for some release on his dick. He locked the door after checking the two stalls that were in there, then shut himself in the smaller one. It was gross and it was so wrong, but Louis put Harry in a trance. He’d worked some kind of magic on Harry, and it made all of his inhibitions disappear.

Harry couldn’t help but think about Louis as he unbuttoned his pants, _finally_ giving his cock space to breathe. He was smart enough to unbutton his shirt, pushing the two sides off his stomach so he wouldn’t make a mess. But… Harry’s mind pictured Louis doing it.

He thought of Louis’ tiny, dainty hands opening Harry’s shirt, running all along his tummy and chest. He saw Louis so clear in his mind, giggling as he got on his knees, teasing Harry’s cock with his pretty lips.

This had to end fast, so Harry spit in his hand and started stroking his cock, other fist balanced against the wall. He imagined his cock deep in Louis’ throat, Louis’ sharp cheekbones sucked in around it. Harry wanted him so bad. He wanted Louis to ask for his cock, to choke on it, and suck it all the way down.

He knew it was so bad to imagine all of this about Louis, but Harry couldn’t see anything else. His own hand acted as Louis’ as he stroked faster, chasing his orgasm quickly. He imagined Louis’ wrecked and pretty voice begging Harry to come in his mouth, on his cheeks, anywhere he could reach.

And that about did it. A few more strokes and Harry came on his tummy, voice moaning out softly. “ _Louis_.”

He took some deep breaths while he cleaned himself up with ratty toilet paper. Harry tucked his dick back into his pants and went to wash his hands. He splashed some water in his face and leaned his hands on either side of the dirty sink. The dim lighting casted a bleak shadow over his face when he looked in the mirror. He saw a wreck of a reflection, and it was fitting to how he felt.

“Shit,” Harry whispered. He pulled his hair back into a bun and straightened his clothes out as best he could.

Taylor was waiting outside, playing around on her phone, and she looked up at him with a frown. “Took you a long time in there.”

Harry shrugged. “Was a couple others in there before me.”

She apparently hadn’t been paying attention, because she believed his lie and linked arms with him. He hated himself for lying. “Oh, okay. You look cute with the bun, by the way.”

+

Louis texted Harry after the show, but he didn’t get a reply until the next day, late in the afternoon. The long gap between messages scared Louis at first, because he was sure he actually did go too far, and run Harry off. Maybe Taylor just had Harry’s phone on lockdown for the night or something…

 **To Harry:** What you think of the show?  
(11:48 pm)

 **From Harry:** One of the best I’ve ever seen :)  
(2:24 pm)

Once again, Louis’ stomach was fluttering with teeny-tiny butterflies. He was starting to get used to the feeling brought on by Harry. The stupid message made Louis feel like a giddy teenager again, and it was weird but he was happy. In fact, Louis had felt a thousand times happier since he started this whole mess with Harry. It was like the sun was shining for him every day, even when it rained, and everything was just better.

 **To Harry:** I’m so glad! You guys had fun then?

 **From Harry:** Well I had fun. T is still a little :/ about things.

Louis rolled his eyes, though even Taylor couldn’t bring his mood down. Especially when Harry’s next text came through.

 **From Harry:** I’m by myself for most of today, do you want to call?

Yes, Louis would love to call, and hear Harry’s voice. He wanted to talk about the concert, about writing, about _anything_ at all. He wanted to hear Harry’s voice and have even a tiny connection with him. He pressed the button to call within seconds. “Hi.”

“ _Hello, Dove_.”

Fuck, he used the pet name again. Louis could pretty much feel himself melting to the floor. He definitely felt his cheeks heating up and his whole body turned pink. “You really liked the show?”

“ _Yes! God yes, you’re… you’re amazingly talented, Louis. I couldn’t take my eyes off you_.”

He must have known how this sounded to Louis, there was no other way to interpret it than ‘crushing’. “That’s, _wow_ , thank you.” Louis squealed as he lay back on the tour bus bed. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, because Niall and Zayn were asleep in the next room. “I didn’t, um, make you guys uncomfortable though, did I? Like when Niall and I… you know.”

“ _No!_ ” Harry snapped, and then Louis could hear Harry cough and recompose himself. “ _Err, no that was… yeah that was fine, great even._ ” Harry’s voice sounded off, somehow, like he was trying to be controlled, but also panicking. “ _I thought was, uh, great_.”

Even through the _phone_ Louis could hear the jealousy, and he knew the plan had worked. “Thanks, uh, Niall and I get really into that part some times.”

“ _Does it happen like that every show?_ ” Jealous. So, so incredibly jealous. Louis was so happy he could die.

He bit his smile into the tip of his pointer finger. Harry wanted him for sure. “No, usually it’s a simple kiss, but I was feeling him last night. Plus, he’s been chewing this special watermelon flavored gum for _days_. It tasted delicious.”

Was Harry thinking about Louis’ tongue down Niall’s throat? Was he picturing Louis tenderly kissing his bandmate and wishing it was him in that place instead? Was he thinking about kissing Louis now? About tasting Louis’ lips and mouth, holding him by his hips and his cheeks? Louis wanted these answers. He wanted Harry to be wanting him.

“ _He’s got good taste. I love watermelon gum_.” Harry said, and Louis could just picture him pouting on the other end. “ _You know, um, I hope this doesn’t sound silly, but I think what you did was really brave_.”

“Really?” Louis’ chest was hurting, but in a good way.

“ _Yeah, definitely_ ,” Harry said with more confidence. “ _I mean, you just put yourself out there, no matter what people say. I don’t know how you do it, still_.”

If he was talking about what Taylor probably said about Louis, then this was an entirely different conversation. Louis wasn’t about to mention her, though. “It took a lot to get to this place, so now I just say fuck it.” An attitude that applied to everyone, but Taylor Swift. “I’m not here to bow down to the people who don’t like me. I’m here for the people who are like me. I just… I want to be their voice, their face to look up to.”

“ _I love that attitude_.” Harry said. He sounded so fond, lately he always sounded fond of Louis. “ _You amaze me, Louis. Like, you’re an inspiration when it comes to all of this._ ”

 _You amaze me_. Louis was going to be thinking about those words for weeks, he just knew it. Harry was on a whole new level of charming. “Oh, you know how to flatter.”

“ _I’m only speaking truth_.” Harry said, voice soft.

“Oh gosh,” Louis gushed, smiling so big he had to cover his mouth. “I can’t talk about myself much longer, my head will explode.” He listened to Harry’s deep laughter on the other end. Adorable. “What about you? How’s the album going?”

“ _It’s coming along better than before_ ,” Harry said excitedly. “ _I got a few more songs written and I’m actually almost done_.”

“Do you have some sort of theme for the album?” Louis asked. “Or is it just whatever you come up with?”

“ _I didn’t mean for it to have one, but right now I’m drifting towards love and existentialism_ ,” Harry said.

 “That’s not a bad title,” Louis joked. He rolled onto his tummy and started to sway his feet back and forth. “What about love?”

“ _Wanting to be in it_ ,” Harry answered quietly. Louis felt so, so bad for him, because it was obvious that he didn’t love Taylor. He was stuck with her. “ _Wondering what it’s like for real_.”

“You’ve never been in love?” Louis asked, voice almost a whisper.

It took a while for Harry to answer, and Louis listened to him breathe slowly on the other end. “ _No. Not yet anyway. It’s all I want in the world, though_.” Louis could hear him sigh. “ _Have you, um, ever been in love?_ ”

Louis’ heart sank, because the answer was yes, he’d been in love. For as short a time and as manic as it was, he was in love. “Y-yes, but… I’d rather not—”

“ _Was it your unmentionable ex?_ ”

In a barely audible squeak, “Yes.”

“ _Oh, shit_ ,” Harry groaned. “ _I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you_.”

“You didn’t,” Louis insisted, though his eyes were wet. “You don’t mean to, anyway.”

“ _I won’t bring it up again, I promise_.”

“It’s—”

There was knocking at the door and Niall’s muffled voice calling, “Louis? Who’re you talkin’ to?’

Louis frowned. “Harry, I-I have to go.”

“ _Do you really? I don’t want to end it on a bad note like this_.” Harry sounded desperate.

“You didn’t Hazza, I promise,” Louis said sweetly. “I’ll call you later, okay.”

“ _Okay, goodbye_.”

Louis hung up and rolled off the bed, opening the door for Niall. “Who do you _think_ I was talking to?”

“Oh,” Niall’s ears started turning pink, but he frowned when he saw the tears in Louis’ eyes. “Were you… did he make you cry?”

Louis gasped, and wiped his eyes. “No! I-I was thinking about… you know who.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall said as he pulled Louis into a hug. “Wanna have the driver stop at the Taco Bell?”

Louis giggled into Niall’s neck as he answered. “Yes please.”

 

 

On the other end, Harry threw his phone to the ground after the call ended. He felt like such an idiot for asking Louis that and upsetting him. He hurt his friend’s heart and—no. Louis wasn’t a friend. Harry didn’t want to be his friend, he wanted so much more. If Harry learned anything the past few weeks, it was that he could _never_ be just friends with Louis.

If there was going to be anything between them, it would be a thing of love. All Harry had to do was wait for Taylor’s tour to end. Then he could be free to be with Louis, if the other man would have him.

+

**Mick Jagger and Musical Son, Harry Styles, Make Surprise Visit to London’s Children’s Hospice.**

**Harry Styles Pledges Support to London’s LGBT Switchboard.**

_The rocker says from now on, 10 cents from every single sale will be donated to the Switchboard. As well as $1 from every album sale when it is released._

**Indie Rocker Harry Styles Plays Special Show for Manchester’s LGBT Youth and Homeless Center.**

_Openly bisexual Harry Styles had this to say of his latest charitable ventures; “I want to be known as an artist who gives as much as I get.”_

Louis scrolled through page after page of dozens of articles just like those, his mouth dropped open from shock. Harry actually listened to him. He was out there making a difference, and all by himself since Taylor was still on tour. Louis couldn’t help but think… this was all because of _him_.

It was Louis who told Harry to start charity work, and it was Louis who said to help LGBT groups. Harry was doing all this, helping all the kids because of what Louis said.

Damn this feeling in Louis’ chest. A feeling he hadn’t known for _so long_. A feeling he thought he would never feel again after Liam. Louis never expected to have the feeling when he was just… using Harry. This was all supposed to be a trick, a way to fuck with Taylor. But Louis was stupid and reckless and he was affecting someone in a way he never thought he could. The articles made it worse because Harry kept mentioning a friend who had inspired him to do all of it.

A friend who was nameless and wasn’t Taylor. Louis _inspired_ Harry, like he was some kind of fucking muse. “What am I doing?”

“What _are_ you doing?” Zayn asked when he appeared in Louis’ hotel doorway.

Louis pulled his iPad into his chest and shrugged. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

Zayn frowned, both because he was suspicious and always worried about Louis, and because Louis looked rather sad. “What are you doing on there?”

“Nothing!” Louis whined as Zayn got closer to him. He squeaked when Zayn snatched the iPad from his hands. “Hey!”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Zayn groaned when he read through the screen. “You google searched him?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, face settling into a grumpy pout. “I was just checking up on the gossip. Seeing how my revenge plot was going.”

“I doubt there’s any stories right now. It’s been weeks since he went to the concert, and since the twitter incident.” Zayn was referring to the time three weeks ago after the NYC show, when Louis tweeted out a thank you to Taylor and Harry for coming. Harry answered within minutes and Taylor never did. Media had a very fun time with that story. “Wait. These are all about Charity.”

Louis slowly nodded his head, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Yup. And who do you think told him to do all that?”

“ _Louis_ ,” Zayn sighed. “He’s done all this from _your_ suggestion.”

“Really seems like that.”

“He’s done a lot in three weeks,” Zayn said as he read the article summaries. “You… you’re really changing his life, you know?”

“I can see that very clearly Zayn!” Louis snapped.

“Whoa, calm down,” Zayn soothed. “Shouldn’t you be happy about this? I mean, why are you getting so defensive?”

“Because I didn’t—” Louis’ voice caught in his throat, as his eyes widened. “I-I don’t know. This was supposed to be about Taylor, and finally shutting her up. I didn’t mean to…”

Zayn listened when Louis’ voice trailed off, and he sat on the bed with him. “Do you have, like, feelings for him?”

“I… don’t know.” Louis said quietly, tucking his face between his knees. “It’s hard to think about that, okay? It’s hard to imagine having those kinds of feelings for anyone at all since—um, you know.”

“Oh Babe,” Zayn said. He threw an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled the man close to his side. “I hate that prick for doing this to you. But… it’s okay to just move on.”

“I’m not ready,” Louis whispered. “I went in so fast with— _him_ , and I can’t do that again. Especially someone I’m using. All of this is too soon and bad timing.”

“But you’re still going through with the plan?” Zayn asked, hoping the answer would be no. He hoped Louis would finally learn that lesson and just get over the Taylor thing.

“Yes, I’m still doing it,” Louis said. “I’m going to see this through, and I’m going to get back at her. Fuck _my_ feelings, because she’s had this coming long enough.”

“If you honestly think it will make you happy, then go ahead,” Zayn said. He didn’t mean it though, because he wanted the madness to stop. He just wanted Louis to be happy with himself. That wasn’t going to happen, however, not by forcing Louis to drop the plan. If Louis wanted to put himself through all of that pain, then Zayn was going to have to let him.

 

 

Later that night after Louis’ Las Vegas show, he was escorted back to the hotel room by his security guard. Louis was dead tired, exhausted from both the show, and from trying not to think about Harry. They texted before the concert, and after Louis got a call from Harry, but he screened it. He didn’t have the energy to be charming for that man.

Alberto opened the door for Louis and helped him stay on his feet while he entered. “Get a lot of sleep tonight, okay Louis? We don’t want to have to tell your mother she needs to replace the current MD.”

Louis gave the man a faint smile. “Ha ha, you’re very funny, Berto.”

“I try my best. Good night kiddo,” Alberto said as he closed the door.

Louis sighed and glanced out the huge windows at the view of Vegas. The night was going on as a big party for everyone else, but in this hotel it was quiet. Louis was tired but didn’t want to sleep, so he made his way into the very overly big bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. He lit a few candles and started to fill the seashell shaped bath with water and bubbles. He felt he deserved a little self-pampering.

He washed all the makeup off his face before doing anything else, because all the activity from the night made it smudge. He looked at his plain, clean face and smiled, making a few funny expressions at himself. He remembered a time when he hated what was in the mirror, only because he was told it wasn’t good enough.

Louis plucked a soft white towel from under the sink and placed it on the small table by the bath. He put on some music and finally stepped into the warm water, one dainty foot after the other. The bubbles, surrounded his body and stuck to the soft skin as he sat down against the back of the tub.

His mind was more active than ever. With the soft music and the faint fizzy noise of the bubbles popping, there wasn’t much to distract him from his thoughts. His thoughts of Harry, and of Taylor, and of life in the closet. And Liam. Most of his thoughts were of Liam.

 

 

_The crowd raged on around the ring as they watched the fight reach its apex. Liam had a bloodied lip and bruised cheek, but he was pummeling at his opponent with every bit of strength he had. Louis stood next to Alberto, and Liam’s coach, Andy, and watched while his man fought. Each punch sent the other boxer closer and closer to the ropes but Louis couldn’t care less. All he could see was the rippling of Liam’s muscles, and the glistening sweat dripping down his body._

_Louis was practically panting for Liam, and he was ready for the fight to be over so he could get his hands on the man. Next thing he knew, Liam had the other boxer on the ground and the bell was ringing. The crowd cheered as Liam lifted his hands up victoriously. Andy jumped into the ring with him along with the ref, but Liam only looked down at Louis. He smiled, wincing from the pain in his lip, at Louis, and Louis blew him a kiss._

_“Your new Middle Weight Champion, Liam Payne!” The ref yelled over the crowd, holding Liam’s glove-clad hand in the air. The cheers far out-weighed any boos from the opponent’s supporters, and Louis was right in front yelling the loudest._

_He waved one more time to Liam, then told Alberto to take him to Liam’s green room. Together they pushed through the crowd, ignoring any negative comments from the men and women who didn’t like Louis. He was used to all the comments from Liam’s fans; women who wanted Liam to be straight so they could fuck him, and men who didn’t care, but hated Louis’ music. He didn’t need them to understand why Liam was with him, he just was. And they were happy._

_Once in the green room, Louis touched up his makeup and sat up on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth. “Berto, could you be a dear and make sure nobody disturbs us? Especially Andy.”_

_“Sure Louis, try not to take too long, though,” Alberto said as he stepped back out the door. Louis trusted that man with his life, and these little favors stopped being awkward long ago._

_It wasn’t long until Louis heard Liam’s usual loud posse gathered outside the door, and he smiled to himself. He could hear Alberto tell the other men that only Liam could go in. Andy’s voice could be heard above the rest saying, “Oh, little princess is in there? Have fun mate!”_

_Louis pursed his lips as the door creaked open and Liam shuffled in, locking it behind him. Louis’ face softened into a smile at his boyfriend. “I really hate it when he calls me princess.”_

_“Oh, but you are a princess,” Liam said as he removed his boxing gloves. “My princess, my good luck charm.”_

_Louis held up one of his little fingers and crooked it towards himself. “Come ‘ere and show your princess some attention.”_

_Liam carelessly dropped his gloves to the floor, and then stalked over to Louis. He stopped between Louis’ legs, hands on the smaller man’s thighs, and he kissed Louis’ neck. “Hello beautiful.”_

_Louis’ small hands gripped Liam’s broad shoulders, “Same to you, Champion,” Louis pushed up, and placed a gentle hand on Liam’s hurt cheek, sighing at the small twitch his man made. “Oh, Honey, look at your face.”_

_“Lou, I look like this after every fight.” Liam said, leaning into Louis’ touch. “The swelling will go down, you know that.”_

_He knew it was true, of course he did. Over the past three months Louis got used to seeing Liam’s face like this after a fight. Even though it turned Louis on beyond reason to watch Liam overpower another man during a match, he really hated the aftermath. Still, Louis was… he was in love. Maybe it was too soon to feel that way, but Louis felt it in every inch of himself. “Let me clean that blood off your lip,” Louis whispered as he kissed the purple cheek. “And then we can get to your reward.”_

_“Anything you want, Princess,” Liam said as he grabbed Louis’ hips and helped him hop off the counter._

_They walked over to the sink together, and Louis pushed Liam into a chair, and then grabbed a cloth to wet. He straddled Liam’s lap, sitting up close to the man’s chest, and started to dab at his lip. Louis loved Liam’s lips, he loved that the bottom one was plumper, and he loved to kiss it and suck on it. He loved Liam’s big muscles on his arms, and how they could hold Louis down, make take anything Liam had to give, make him feel safe. He love that Liam would talk and whisper to him with soft words, and rough touches. He loved how Liam was looking at him now, with stars in his eyes._

_“Li I-I do worry a lot about you. I’m sure you get annoyed sometimes by it, but it’s only because…” Louis’ voice trailed off after he got the last bit of blood cleaned. “Because I love you, Liam.”_

_Liam gasped, arms wrapping around Louis’ tiny waist. “Louis, Princess I love you too. I do, and your love could never annoy me, not in a million years.”_

_Louis dropped the cloth onto the ground and grabbed Liam’s cheeks in a desperate kiss. He’d been longing to hear those words come from Liam’s mouth, he’d been waiting to know that this deep love was returned. “God, Liam. I want you, I want you right fucking now.”_

_“You’ve got me Lou,” Liam groaned, grabbing the back of Louis’ shirt, and pulling it over the boy’s head. He pushed on Louis’ back, forcing him to stand up so Liam could wrap his mouth around one of his nipples. Louis whined as his fingers glided into Liam’s short hair. “How long Lou,” Liam mumbled as he began to remove Louis’ pants. “How long have you known?”_

_“Since the video, oh Liam,” Louis moaned. “Since we snuck back out to the waterfall.”_

_Liam remembered that night like it was yesterday. Louis begged Liam to do the video, and they were out at some isolated tropical set. On the last night, the two of them ran as fast as they could to the waterfall, they swam around the cool water, and fucked against the smoothly eroded rocks. “I remember it, that was a perfect night.” Louis’ fingers moved through the shiny sweat on Liam’s chest, through the hair that he loved so much, and down to Liam’s lap. He palmed Liam’s thick cock through the boxer shorts, felt it fatten up from just the slightest touch and Liam moaned. “There’s no time to fuck you here, Lou, but how about you suck me off?”_

_Louis whined as he thought about taking Liam’s cock down his throat, something he loved to do. “Yes, Li, please.”_

_“Yeah, Princess?” Liam asked with a crinkly smile. “You’ll get that pretty mouth around me? And if you do a good job, I’ll give you my fingers, fuck you with them before we leave.”_

_“Liam, come on,” Louis groaned, hips moving of their own accord, grinding on Liam’s lap for a bit of release. He bit Liam’s neck, only lightly, when Liam grabbed Louis’ arse in his strong his hands. “Shit, but when we get to yours, you better be able to get it up again, because I’ve wanted to ride you since the first round.”_

_“Of course Princess, anything you need,” Liam grunted, patting Louis’ ass before letting him go. “Now get on your knees.”_

_Louis slid to the floor and into the familiar position between Liam’s legs, looking up at his man with a smirk. His tiny hands yanked at Liam’s shorts until the man sat up so Louis could pull them off. Louis was, by every definition of the term, a size queen, and Liam pretty much created the standard of cock that Louis lived by. Even at half hard, Liam’s cock was thick and long, heavy on Louis’ tongue as he lifted it into his mouth. Louis hummed around Liam’s girth as he felt him thicken up and harden in his mouth. Louis’ own cock twitched when he thought about later, about sitting on Liam and riding him as a reward for winning the fight._

_“I love the way you look down there,” Liam moaned, brushing Louis’ hair out of his wet eyes. “I love you, Princess.”_

_Ready to pull off and say it back, Louis instead showed his mutual feelings by moaning around Liam’s cock, and sinking all the way down. Louis stopped when his nose touched Liam’s belly, choking only a little around his cock. Liam swore and held Louis down there by the back of his head, only for a moment. Louis pulled off with wet blue eyes and gasped for air, but he smiled at Liam. “I love you too. And your cock, Li.”_

_“I know Princess, now show me how much,” Liam said with a twinkle in his eyes._

_Louis bit his lip and stroked Liam’s cock a few times, before wrapping his mouth around the head, suckling on it and swallowing any precum that leaked. They were going slower tonight than normal, and maybe it was meant to be special, but Louis wanted more. Sex with Liam was fast paced, yet drawn out for so long, it was rough and heated, just how Louis liked. For a few moments they would forget everything and feel each other as if they were animals. He took Liam deep in his throat again, faster and easier this time, throat muscles working Liam into a mess. “Fuck my mouth.”_

_“God,” Liam groaned, once again placing a hand in Louis’ hair to control his movements. He fucked up into Louis’ awaiting mouth, slow at first to prepare Louis, but he steadily picked up the pace. Louis took it, closing his eyes and just feeling Liam use his mouth for pleasure. He listened to the wonderful sounds Liam made above him, moaning and swearing about how good Louis was, how good he made Liam feel. “I’m gonna come.”_

_Louis’ eyes opened slightly, still hooded under his long lashes, and he pushed Liam off. “Come in my mouth Babe.”_

_“Fuck,” Liam grunted and stood off the chair, yanking Louis’ head back as he stroked his cock quickly. Louis’ mouth dropped open and he stuck out his tongue, hands obediently clasped behind his back. It was too beautiful a sight to Liam, and he came with a loud moan, swearing around Louis’ name. “Fuck, Louis, shit.”_

_Louis swallowed and licked Liam’s cock and fingers to get every last drop. He hummed to himself as Liam stared at him. Pure love. “I think I earned those fingers of yours.”_

_“I’ll fucking say,” Liam grunted, pulling Louis off the floor and kissing him. Liam could taste himself on Louis’ tongue, and his softened dick twitched painfully. Their kiss turned rough when Liam grabbed two handfuls of Louis’ ass, and practically tore off his briefs. Liam released their kiss as he backed Louis against the wall. “I’m gonna take you here, Princess, right up against this wall.”_

_“Oh, Liam please!” Louis whined as he bucked his hips up. “Pants pocket, lube.”_

_Liam nodded and kissed Louis’ cheek as he set him back down, only for a moment so he could get the packet of lube. He tore it open with his teeth and spread the amount evenly over three fingers. With his clean hand he lifted one of Louis’ legs and spread him open, kissing up the column of Louis’ neck. Louis gasped and grabbed at Liam's shoulders when he felt the first finger slip inside, "Oh, Liam, just like that."_

_Liam crooked the finger up at an angle, biting into Louis' neck as he did. This was how Louis liked their sex, painful to the point of pleasurable, but loving, so loving. He moaned when Liam pushed in a second finger, fucking them both in and out while Louis got a hand around his cock. "You always feel so good inside, Princess."_

_"Love this Liam, love you," Louis whimpered, as he propped himself up and wrapped his legs around Liam's waist. Louis's whimpers grew louder and louder as Liam moved harder inside him and entered in the third. He changed the angle with every thrust, and quickly found that sweet spot inside Louis. "Ahh, yes! There Li, right there."_

_Louis' hand moved faster up and down his cock as Liam moved and rubbed his fingers against his prostate. His noises grew louder and more high-pitched by the minute and his whole body started to move with it all. His hands scratched down Liam's bare back, and his mewls were swallowed in a quick kiss.  "Gonna come, Princess?"_

_Louis nodded, biting his lip while his eyes shut from all the pleasure. He moaned one last time as Liam hit hard on his prostate with his three fingers, shouting out in Liam's ear as he came over them both. "Oh, yes, Liam, fuck."_

_Louis trembled against Liam as he was held against the wall, both trying to catch their breaths. Liam whispered over and over again, “I love you Louis. All mine. My little princess,” as he kissed Louis’ neck. It was all so perfect, another perfect night._

Louis wiped the sweat from his brow, and the stray tears that had fallen. He couldn’t believe he was actually crying over Liam again, after all this time of getting over the prick. Louis sucked in a deep breath and held his nose as he slipped into the water, head going under the bubbles. He hated thinking about the good days with Liam, he hated thinking about all the times they proclaimed their love, knowing how it really ended.

 

 

_“I hate you!” Louis yelled as he threw a glass at the wall by Liam’s head._

_It only made Liam angrier. “You hate me? You hate—Louis you’re the one who kissed someone else, you have no right to be mad!”_

_“Oh don’t even!” Louis snapped, smashing a plate on the floor._

_Liam kicked aside the broken glass and stalked around the kitchen island that was separating them. “I think I will even, Louis! You kissed him right in front of me! In front of everyone!”_

_“He’s a drag queen Liam! And he’s my friend! That kind of shit happens at their shows all the time,” Louis groaned._

_“It doesn’t matter when you’re my boyfriend!” Liam yelled. “Stop breaking my shit and listen! You’re always acting like this! Like you want to fuck every man in sight! I can’t even trust you with Niall some times.”_

_“Niall?” Louis gasped. “He’s not—ugh, Niall wouldn’t fuck me! He wouldn’t fuck anyone.”_

_“Oh please Louis, you’re always acting like a slut around him,” Liam grunted, and Louis slapped him on the cheek._

_“How dare—”_

_“Don’t hit me when you’re the one acting like a whore!” Liam yelled. Louis slapped him again at the word, and Liam grabbed his hands. Liam’s eyes were wide, not even believing himself at what he just said. “Lou I—”_

_“Fuck you!” Louis screamed. “Get your hands off me!”_

_“Stop hitting me!” Liam yelled right back._

_“Stop being a jealous and possessive bastard!” Louis urged, spitting at Liam’s face. Louis gasped when Liam suddenly threw him at the wall, his back aching from the pain of the impact. Louis’ face was red and wet from tears, brought on by their fight. He was tired of this Liam that yelled at him for having a bit of fun and entertaining people. At least Liam looked regretful about the push. “Can’t you see the difference between performer me, and real me? Can’t you see that all that shit is just for show? I am yours, Liam, but onstage you have to share with my fans.”_

_“I can’t do that Louis,” Liam groaned, hands covering his eyes. “I can’t be with someone who thinks it’s fun to throw themselves at everyone else for show.”_

_Louis’ eyes widened for only a moment, out of pure fear. “W-what are you saying Liam?”_

_The man sighed, hands gripping the counter as he stared up at the ceiling, there was no way Liam could bear to look at Louis. “I’m saying… If you can’t change the way you present yourself in public then… we can’t be together.”_

_Louis felt like the entire world just shattered before his eyes. “Honey, I—” His voice broke, his heart broke, joining the broken dishes on the floor. “Y-you can’t really expect me to do that.”_

_“I don’t,” Liam said. “I think we should breakup.”_

_“Oh god,” Louis collapsed onto the ground, crying loudly into his hands. He stayed there for a few moments, gathering his composure, before standing back up. His face scrunched into a frown as he tried not to scream again. “Fuck you, Liam. Delete my number, don’t ever talk about me to anyone, and don’t ever think about me again.”_

_Louis bumped into Liam’s shoulder as he stormed out of the man’s apartment._

The bubbles around Louis began to fizzle out as he stared at the wall across from him. He tried not to think about what Liam said, and how bad it broke his heart. Maybe Liam was right though, after all Louis was trying to seduce a man away from someone as revenge. Nobody in their right mind would try something like that. Only a complete slut did things like that.

Louis wasn’t a slut. He wasn’t, because that didn’t really exist. He was a person living his life and having fun. He always refused to give in and admit that Liam was right for calling him those things. Sluts didn’t exist, only people who were more sexual than others. Louis repeated that in his mind constantly, ever since the breakup. He wasn’t a slut, even with Harry, Louis was not a slut.

The soft music was interrupted by a phone call coming in, and of course, it was from Harry. Louis watched it ring and fade out again, but he decided that was enough. He _wanted_ to hear Harry’s voice and talk about nothing and everything. He wanted to get his mind off Liam. So Louis dried one of his hands and plucked his phone out of the speakers, pressing the button to call Harry back.

“ _Louis, hi! Thought you’d gone to sleep or something._ ” Harry said, sounding alert and excited over the phone.

“Nope, just a late night in for me,” Louis said, voice quiet and almost too soft.

Harry must have heard the slight break in Louis’ voice, because his next question sounded very concerned. “ _Lou, are you okay? Y-you sound like you’re crying_.”

Louis wiped his eyes, sniffling with the phone held away. “N-no I’m fine Haz. I’m very tired.”

“ _Oh, Dove, you didn’t have to call back if you wanted to sleep_.”

“I wanted to,” Louis said quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest. The water was lukewarm. “I’m not sleeping, anyway. Wanted to take a relaxing bath first.”

“ _That’s good, you’ve probably earned it_.”

“Yeah,” Louis felt so weird. He was too tired to play with Harry, and he also no longer wanted to. “Is it weird that—no, never mind.”

“ _Tell me, Dove_.”

If there was indeed a heart in Louis’ chest, it was most definitely beating faster. “Um, is it weird that I… _miss_ you? _God_ , that sounds crazy right? We barely know each other, and I’ve only seen you in person a few times, but… you’re one of my closest friends at this point. I mean, do you realize that since our lunch, we’ve texted every day? That’s… it’s insane.”

“ _No, I know what you mean. I honestly feel the same way about you_.” Harry said. He was acting like it was at all normal, like their situation was completely average. “ _Who ever said you had to see someone every day to have a connection?_ ”

“I do want to see you though,” Louis said, desperation in his words.

“ _And I you_.”

“We could, you know. See each other that is,” Louis said quickly. “One more show in the states for me, then it’s two months until my European tour. We fly back to London on Tuesday.”

“ _I’m back in London the same day_ ,” Harry said. All Louis heard was Destiny, Destiny, Destiny. “ _I didn’t mean to stay on Taylor’s tour that long, so I’m behind on things._ ”

“You must have had fun though?” Louis asked.

“ _Yeah, but honestly it only made me want to just be on my own tour already_ ,” Harry groaned. “ _Ever since I got back I’ve been working so damn hard on the album, and other things. I-I finished a few more songs too. One of them is definitely good enough to be a single_.”

“That’s fantastic Haz!” Louis giggled. “Could I hear any of it?”

“ _I think I’ll save it for when you can hear it in person_ ,” Harry said, voice suddenly nervous. “ _There are, um, a few things I want to talk about in person, actually_.”

“Oh?” What could he possibly mean by that? Louis’ heart picked up at every option coming to mind. He prayed that Harry was finally his, he wanted Harry to say he wanted to be with him, and for more than just revenge. “L-like what?”

“ _Don’t worry about it now Lou_ ,” Harry said. He sighed into the phone, and it made Louis all the more nervous. “ _Are you sure you weren’t crying earlier? Your voice sounds pretty rough now._ ”

“I—” Louis’ voice broke again. “I’d prefer not to talk about it actually.”

“ _Okay, maybe when we’re together again?_ ”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, voice quiet as a mouse. “I, um, I think I am gonna sleep now.”

“ _Sure Dove, you have to save your energy for the last show_.”

“Yes exactly,” Louis said, laughing breathlessly. “But I will see you soon, right?”

“ _Of course you will Lou. Sleep well_.”

“Same to you,” Louis said, then hung up.

He bit onto the side of his phone while taking deep breaths in through his nose. There was no way he would make it out of this stunt without battle scars, not anymore. He couldn’t help but think that if he had Harry, everything would just be better. Louis sighed to himself and opened up the notes on his phone. He started venting his thoughts, each coming out as an almost perfect line in a song.

+

Louis had been back in town for three days, and Harry was back down in London from Manchester for the same time. Harry thought about calling him every day, but something stopped him.

That something was Harry’s good conscience. He knew that seeing Louis again would be it for him and he’d definitely fall head over heels for Louis. But that would also mean cheating on Taylor, and Harry wasn’t a cheater. He had to end it with her first, somehow. Maybe it would mean doing it over the phone, but he couldn’t wait, not when Louis was so close to being his.

He wanted Louis so much it hurt to think about, but Harry thought about it all the time. He thought about really getting to know Louis, falling more and more for him every day, and he thought about being the only one to make Louis smile, make him happy.

Sometimes, like any red-blooded male, Harry would think about taking Louis to bed. Harry thought about the other men that Louis had been with, and he wanted to be better than them. Harry wanted to be the best Louis ever had, and take care of him how he deserved.

He wanted to sit back while Louis was on his knees, mouth on Harrys’ cock. Harry would let Louis tease for a little while, if he was into that, and then he’d fuck Louis’ mouth. Harry wanted to lay Louis out on his back, throw his legs over his shoulders and eat him out until he sobbed. Or even better, Harry wanted Louis to sit on his face, use his tongue for his own pleasure, maybe 69 him. _God_ , Harry wanted everything with Louis, every position humanly possible, make him come over and over until all he could do was sob and hold onto Harry.

Harry could have all of it if Louis wanted him back, if Harry could woo Louis somehow. He could have everything if Taylor agreed to break up with him once the contract expired. She had to have known Harry didn’t love her, and that Harry wanted to be with someone else.

The indie rocker’s thumb hovered over Taylor’s phone number for minutes. He wasn’t going to break it off yet, that wasn’t his plan anyway. Tonight he only wanted to see how she felt about them, what she would want once the contract was up. He was still nervous to talk about it, because he had a feeling she would see right through him. He couldn’t break up over the phone, Harry was classier than that.

He pressed call.

When it was picked up, Taylor was groaning and her voice sounded rushed. “ _Harry? Do you know what time it is here?_ ”

“No, I can’t remember where you are,” He said, voice staying steady.

“ _I’m on for my show in ten minutes_ ,” She huffed.

“Sorry,” _Shit_ , this was possibly the worst time to talk to her about it. But— “This is going to be quick, I promise.”

“ _Okay, what do you want?_ ”

“Well, your tour ends in a month,” Harry said, losing his resolve with every word. “And that means our contract ends as well.”

Dead silence.

Not a single sound was made on the other end, and Harry took it to mean that Taylor was incredibly angry by the topic. He heard her lips smack together, and a steady, annoyed breath was released. “ _And?_ ”

Harry’s hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking actually, and he hated how bad his timing was. “Um, well I was wondering what you wanted to do after? Like, we won’t have to be together anymore and—”

“ _Have to?_ ” Taylor snapped. “ _No we won’t be obligated to be a public couple, but fuck Harry! We aren’t fake right now! I—ugh._ ” She stopped suddenly and Harry regretted all of it. “ _I can’t do this with you right now, I have a goddamn show. You shouldn’t have called._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Harry croaked, head hanging in his hands. “Don’t worry about it T, just have a good show.”

“ _Sure, whatever_.” She spat and hung up on him.

He yelled into his hands after throwing his phone to the ground. “Shit!” He felt so stupid, why did he have to do that, why didn’t he think it through first? “Fuck me.”

Harry had to get out, he had to get his head cleared, maybe drink and smoke a little. He could call anyone and go out with them, maybe lose himself at a club. There was only one person he could think of, someone he wanted—no, _needed_ right now. He wanted Louis, he wanted to see him, to touch him, to know that Louis was truly there for him. Screw the contract, screw all of it. Harry needed Louis.

He grabbed his phone off the floor and called Louis without hesitation.

“ _Hey Haz! I was wondering when you would call_ ,” Louis said. He sounded so much happier than last time, so refreshed.

“I’m sorry I took so long, it’s been more hectic with me than I thought.” Harry said, foot tapping on the floor.

“ _Oh yeah, must be all of those charity events I’ve been hearing about_.” Louis sounded so fond, Harry was sure of it.

“Yeah, you were so right about all that. I love helping out with everything.” Harry said. He stood up and started pacing the floor, anything to remain calm. “I’m finally free tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere.”

“ _Are you alright?_ ” Louis asked, instead of giving an answer. “ _You sound stressed, Hon_.”

 _Hon, as in Honey_. Harry couldn’t handle hearing that kind of thing from Louis at a time like this. “I’m fine, just a little disagreement with Taylor.”

“ _Maybe you should stay in tonight. I’ll come over to you if you want_.”

“No, Lou please,” Harry begged. “I-I just need to clear my head. A-and I don’t want to be alone.”

“ _Oh Haz, you won’t be alone_ ,” Louis sighed. “ _Where did you have in mind?_ ”

“I’m friends with the manager of this club in Soho, he’d keep it on the down low if we were there.” Harry said.

“ _Okay, text me the address and I’ll have Alberto take me_ ,” Louis said.

“Sure, Dove. Back entrance at midnight?”

“ _Perfect,_ ” Louis said, and Harry could definitely tell he was smiling, just by the sudden change in his accent. Harry hung up and sent Louis the address, then ran up to his closet to change. He never cared much about looking completely perfect, not before Louis that is. Louis just made Harry want to be better.

+

“You don’t have to wait out here for me, Berto,” Louis said as they pulled up to the rear entrance of the club. Which just so happened to be located in a rather creepy alleyway.

“Are you going home with him?” Alberto asked.

Louis blushed, fidgeting in his seat. “N-no, but I don’t know how long we’re staying either.”

“Louis, this is my job.” Alberto said. “Malik told me to keep an eye on you two, anyway. He doesn’t want another incident like Payne’s.”

Louis understood. After he broke up with Liam, Alberto had to drive half an hour to pick Louis up on the street. Louis was crying and he could barely walk, and it was one of the worst and embarrassing nights of his life. Alberto became extra protective after that, even more than his job required. “Okay, I’ll come grab you when we’re ready to leave.”

Alberto nodded and the driver parked while they climbed out of the car, ID’s out and ready. The security at the private entrance let them in, and Alberto kept a steady hand on Louis’ back as they walked. Louis saw Harry at the bar, downing a shot. He was so gorgeous it took Louis’ breath away.

Harry was wearing this almost sheer leopard print shirt, definitely a YSL creation, and all black on the bottom. His hair was definitely longer than when Louis last saw him, and it curled right onto his shoulders. Louis wanted to run his hands through it, maybe braid it.

“I’m going up there,” Alberto mumbled over the music, pointing at a small lounge area on a balcony. “I can watch you anywhere out here, but don’t go where I can’t see you.”

Louis nodded and headed over to the bar, snaking through crowds of sweaty bodies. He finally got there and tapped Harry on the shoulder, smiling up at him. “Long time, no see.”

“Louis!” Harry yelped, with a big drunken smile on his face. “You’re here!”

He was an adorable drunk, and Louis giggled as he was pulled into a hug. “Of course I’m here, you needed me. And now you need to buy me a drink.”

“Yeah! You need to drunk—drink, have some fun with me.” Harry shouted an order to the bartender, one for each of them, then leaned against the bar. He stared up and down Louis’ body, taking in how beautiful he looked. Louis was wearing a black crop top, with rips in the fabric on the back, and his cute tummy poking out. Hugging his legs were a pair of metallic silver leggings that made his ass look even bigger. “You’re so pretty.”

One of Harry’s hands snaked around Louis’ waist, over the bare skin, and it made Louis’ breath hitch. He moved in closer to Harry, and quickly sipped the fruity drink placed for him on the bar. “Not so bad yourself _, Curly_.”

As if in a trance, Louis and Harry drank together, and laughed together at the bar. So much time went by before Harry was tugging Louis out to the dance floor, and Louis was too drunk to care. Harry wasn’t the best dancer in the world, but when he pulled Louis against his body, it felt like heaven.  Maybe even better.

Harry was so broad and so strong, and he felt like a perfect wall against Louis’ back. They moved together to the beat, Louis’ ass working wonders on Harry, and it must have looked so obscene.

Maybe they should have stayed in and talked about what was wrong with Harry, maybe it would have been better than just grinding on each other in public. Yet, Louis loved where he was. He loved feeling Harry’s strong arms wrap around his slim body. He loved the low grunt Harry let out when Louis tugged on his long hair. He loved that he could feel Harry’s lips on his neck, and how hard Harry was against his lower back. Louis loved Harry.

_Oh shit._

Louis’ eyes opened wide at the realization. He _loved_ Harry, or, at least, he was beginning to love Harry. All those damn feelings that Louis thought he threw away after Liam were back. They were back times a million. He kept dancing against Harry, but more cautious this time, because they were drunk and they could make a huge mistake.

What was Louis thinking? He was dancing with Taylor Swift’s boyfriend for fucks sake. Even if Harry wasn’t entirely happy with her, even if this was what Louis wanted the whole time, it felt so wrong. He was lying to Harry, and he was manipulating Harry, and everything would go up in flames once he found out. Harry would hate Louis when he found out, how could he not?

Without realizing what was happening, Louis found himself turning around and looking up at Harry, their faces inches from each other. Louis’ eyes were wide as Harry stared at him, hungrily, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Harry was lost in the moment, and Louis could tell, and he was so in love, and it was all wrong.

Harry’s hands gripped Louis’ sides tightly as he pulled the smaller man forward, fingers gliding under the hem of Louis’ shirt. Louis’ skin tingled under Harry’s touch, and his breath hitched as he arched into Harry’s chest. Then one of Harry’s hands clutched Louis’ cheek and he leaned in.

Louis could have stopped it, he really should have stopped it, but his heart let the kiss happen. It was a drunken, sloppy kiss, something Louis shared meaninglessly with so many other men, but it was wrong with Harry. It was right because their lips were a perfect fit, and the kiss was still soft and sweet, but Louis didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve the moan Harry let out, or Harry’s warm tongue slipping into his mouth, or the desperation in Harry’s every action. Louis couldn’t handle how much he loved Harry and how fucked up the situation was, and how shitty he made everything.

“Stop,” Louis mumbled, pushing at Harry’s chest and shaking his head. Harry must have not heard, the music was too loud in the club, because he started trying to kiss Louis’ jaw, his neck, just anywhere. “Harry, p-please _stop_.”

“What’s wrong, Dove?” Harry asked, face scrunched up with concern.

“ _God_ ,” Louis’ voice broke in half as he looked up at Harry, perfect, beautiful Harry. “I’m sorry.” Louis choked out before he shoved Harry away and ran for the exit of the club.

Harry stood confused in the crowd, watching while Louis’ security ran after him. It wasn’t long until he was running after Louis, pushing through people, all drunk and dancing, and stopped outside the private door. “Louis!” Harry shouted as he frantically looked around, and then he saw him. The man was walking down the dark alley next to his security, who left him quickly to go get their car. Harry made sure nobody followed him when he chased after Louis again. “Lou? What’s wrong? Why did you run?”

“You kissed me,” Louis said, voice shaking softly as he stayed facing away from Harry. “You shouldn’t have kissed me.”

Harry swore to himself harshly. “Shit, I’m so sorry Dove. I-I thought it was okay. I thought you wanted it, I’m so sorry.”

“How could that be okay?” Louis screeched as he finally turned around, tears running down his face. He hated the words coming from his mouth, but he would hate himself more if Harry found out what he’d done. “Y-you have a girlfriend, Harry. Y-you can’t just go kissing random people.”

“You’re not random people, though, Lou.” Harry insisted, grabbing Louis’ hands. “You’re Louis, a-and I like you—”

“Don’t—” Louis sobbed.

“—And you more than anyone should know that I don’t love Taylor. I… I was going to break up with her. That’s why I called her tonight, and why we fought, but I couldn’t do it.” Harry said quietly.

Louis shook his head. “So you haven’t. You’re still with her, and she’s on tour, and you’re kissing me, and—it’s not right.”

“Louis please,” Harry begged. “The timing’s wrong but… I _need_ you. I-I want you so bad. I promise soon it will be simple, as soon as Taylor’s tour is over we’ll break up, and you and I can… we can be simple.”

“It won’t ever be simple Harry.” Louis snapped, roughly slapping Harry’s hands away. “We could never be easy because I—there are _things_ I’ve…I thought I could do this, but I can’t. _We_ can’t, we just can’t.”

“We can though Louis, _please._ ” Harry sounded so wrecked, more upset than Louis ever heard him. “I don’t care what you’ve done in the past, what matters is _now_. And now, right now, I’m so fucking gone for you. Why can’t that be enough?”

“W-we just can’t!” _Because you’ll hate me when you know that I’m playing you, because I love you and this is as much as I can bear to hurt you_. “I-I can’t do it Harry, I’m sorry!”

“You don’t have to be scared of me, Lou,” Harry said, thinking this was about Liam. “I will do everything I can not to hurt you.”

“It’s not that, Haz—Harry,” Louis let out a shaky breath. Harry was so good, _too_ good to him. “I—” Louis was interrupted by his car pulling up and Alberto calling his name. Louis nodded at his security guard, who was glaring intimidatingly at Harry, and looked at Harry again. “You and I can’t be anything more than this. Just… trust me when I say wouldn’t end well.”

“Louis—”

“Go back to Taylor,” Louis let out a defeated wave of breath. “Y-you have to be with her, so be with her.”

He shook Harry off one last time, despite Harry’s protests and begs for Louis to stay. Alberto slammed the door closed and yelled at the driver to take them to Louis’ home, all while Louis crumpled in on himself in the back seat. He cried full out, head in his hands, and body hunched in on its self. Alberto put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, “Louis—”

“Don’t.” Louis huffed, shuffling away even more. “Please just… take me home, and don’t say anything. And don’t tell Zayn.”

“He’s going to find out anyway.” Alberto said.

“I know,” Louis sighed. “But don’t tell him. He’ll call tonight and—I don’t need that right now. I-I need to be alone.”

+

It wasn’t until well into the next day that Louis was able to wake up, and he did so to about twenty calls and thirty messages from Zayn, Niall, and other members of his team. When Alberto dropped him off last night, Louis was pretty sure he heard his security call Zayn, despite what Louis asked him to do. Louis didn’t bother stopping him, however, and instead passed out on the couch. He groaned and sat up on the couch, elbows resting on his knees as his hands rubbed up his neck and his cheeks.

He didn’t have the energy to listen to any of the voice mails that were left for him. He did read through all the messages, feeling more and more like complete shit with each one. All the ones from team members went along the same lines of ‘ _this was very irresponsible and you will be on media lockdown until Mr. Malik can fix it._ ’, which was annoying, because they used to let Louis do whatever he wanted. Niall’s were sweet, because he was Louis’ best friend and more about him than his public image. His messages were mainly ‘ _please call if you need me_ ’ or ‘ _I still love you and you’ll get through this_ ’. Then all of Zayn’s sounded like he was Louis’ parent; ‘ _I’m not mad, just disappointed_ ’.

There weren’t paps last night, so it’s not like the media would have anything to go on other than drunk club-goers. So, why did everyone have to freak out on him like this? Zayn especially should’ve known how bad Louis was hurting, because he knew how Louis felt about Harry. Maybe that was why his messages were a lot chiller than other management.

Louis still felt horrible, and not just because they were all berating him. He felt horrible because he started all this and he let himself fall in love, and now he had to let Harry go. He was a hopeless romantic at heart, and he should have known it would happen but… Harry was so _good_. Harry was everything Louis never knew he wanted, and every interaction felt like pure _fate_ to him.

So, Louis was shit. He played Harry in all this, only to break both their hearts and ruin nothing for Taylor except a fake relationship. In fact, Louis didn’t even care about her or the things she said anymore; not one bit from the past couple years, almost three now, bothered him anymore. The only thing Louis succeeded in was hurting the one person who got Louis to fall in love again.

Louis moped around the entire day, not reaching out to anyone except Niall and his mom, who Zayn had called hoping she could reason with Louis. He didn’t need to be reasoned with, he needed to be alone with his thoughts, and his broken heart, and all of the junk food in his cabinet. He went through two bags of family sized chips, several bottles of water, and a king sized Hershey’s bar in a few hours.

During the middle of his self-pity day, Zayn called again, and this time he left a much longer voicemail. Louis didn’t bother listening to it until around seven in the evening, because he figured it was Zayn yelling at him. But that wasn’t what the message was at all.

“ _Look, Louis I love you, you know that. But I knew this whole revenge thing would come around to bite you. And I let it happen, because I thought you would learn a lesson and give the world a break… I, um, I never thought it would happen like this though, I know how you feel about Harry, and I never wanted that to happen. I’m so sorry Babe, really, and I’ll give you the space you need today. We have to rehearse for the charity ball tomorrow, and I want to use that new song you wrote, but we have to talk about everything. I—it would be great if you got to the venue before 10:30 am tomorrow to start. And tonight… it would be better if you stayed home. Don’t do anything stupid… like anything you’ll regret_.”

Anything Louis would regret was Liam. Funny how everything went back to Liam lately. “Guess you were right Zayn,” Louis shouted to nobody. “All I was doing was lashing out at Liam! And now everything sucks and I’m worse off!”

Louis couldn’t possibly cry again, he was pretty sure his tear ducts were empty at this point. He wished he never started this. He wished he could ignore Liam and Taylor’s comments, the fact that they called him a slut, and that he never met Harry. Life would be easier and happier if they never met, and never fell in love during complicated situations. It was all so smooth though, Louis couldn’t even see himself falling until it was too late.

Everything made Louis feel crazy. Maybe he was genuinely crazy. Maybe Louis had gone crazy before he and Liam even broke up. He couldn’t get Liam out of his brain, at all.

Louis left his phone on the kitchen counter and ran to his room, throwing off his clothes as he went. He quickly grabbed a pair of black glitter pants, a black mesh shirt, and silver sparkly TOMS, and cleaned up his face, painting on a fresh layer of makeup.

He was going to do something stupid.

 

 

Harry woke up with a hangover and a broken heart of his own. Louis was right to be mad last night, of course he was, because Harry should have ended things with Taylor before doing anything else. Harry was a piece of shit and he was in love and he might have ruined it.

On top of that, Taylor was his friend and he knew that he was breaking her heart as well. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone when he started hanging out with Louis, but he couldn’t help what his heart craved. So Harry was going to talk to Taylor properly, and calmly. He waited patiently all day for Taylor to be free enough to get on Skype, which was a little better than a phone call.

She was ready in the early evening, and called Harry first. The picture was a little blurry, but Harry was pretty sure she was calm and smiling at him. “ _Okay, I think I’m ready to have this talk_.”

“Right, okay,” Harry said nervously, pulling his long hair up into a bun. “So—”

“ _Wait, wait I, um, I wanted to apologize first_ ,” Taylor said quickly. “ _I shouldn’t have yelled at you before, and, um, I’m sorry if you felt like I was kind of forcing you to stay with me_.”

“No! That’s not what this is about at all!” Harry assured her. “T, I love you, I promise I do, but not… not romantically, and not how you deserve. I have tried to be what you want, but you can’t force a heart.”

“ _I know, I guess I could always tell that it wasn’t what it should be_.” She sighed. Olivia and Meredith, her other cat, climbed into her lap, and she scratched behind her ears. “ _Can I ask… does this have something to do with Louis?_ ”

“I think you know the answer to that.” Harry said softly.

“ _Yeah, I do_ ,” She said glumly, sounding so disappointed. “ _Is he… what is he like now? You fell for him so fast, and I don’t get it._ ”

“You know,” Harry groaned. “I’m sure whatever happened between you two to make you stop being friends was completely valid, but I don’t know why. You’re different, yeah, but I like both of you. I think… maybe he’s changed from what you remember, or maybe you have. But you should talk to him about all of that.”

“ _That doesn’t tell me why you fell for him_ ,” She said, secretly agreeing with him.

“ _God_ , okay,” Harry sighed. “It’s because he’s _good_ , and beautiful, and I love the way he talks to me. I love his smile, and the way he laughs, and how he sounds when he talks about his passions. There’s chemistry there, and not the platonic kind I feel with you. His chemistry is electric; it’s soulful, completely romantic.”

“ _Wow_ ,” she said, eyes wide with awe. “ _I-I’ve really kept you from true love, haven’t I?_ ”

“You didn’t really,” Harry said. “At least, it’s not your fault we had to be together.”

“ _But now I’m going to fix it_ ,” she said. “ _Once my tour is over we can break up, call it an amicable thing because we’re so busy or something_.”

“Thank you, T,” Harry said, letting out a sigh of relief. “That’s all I want.”

“ _Of course, but… I wish you all the happiness in the world, because you’re my friend and I love you_ ,” she started cautiously. “ _Do you think you and Louis could wait a while to go public about being together? It’s probably awful of me to ask, but I would be so embarrassed if it looked like you left me for him_.”

“That’s not going to be a problem… because I kind of messed things up with him, and it might take a bit to get him back,” Harry said sadly.

“ _Oh no, what did you do?_ ” She asked. “ _You can tell me anything, I won’t be mad_.”

“Well,” Harry winced. “Last night I was pretty upset from our, um, spat, and I asked him to meet me at a club… and we were pretty drunk and I was so stupid. I kissed him and… I guess he didn’t like that you and I were still together technically, and he ran off.”

“ _Did you go after him?_ ”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “But I can’t really remember what happened or what he said. Just that he yelled at me and was apologizing and—it was so stupid of me.”

“ _Yeah it was_ ,” Taylor said, though she was touched that Louis had seemingly thought about her feelings. “ _You must really love him, considering how upset you are_.”

“I am, I-I do,” Harry groaned.

“ _Then… if it will make you happy, you have to win him back_ ,” she said confidently, sternly. “ _Go out and get him._ ”

Harry started laughing softly to himself. “You make it sound so easy. I couldn’t even get myself to call him today.”

“ _Not my problem, Haz_ ,” She said with a grin. “ _You could always try a big romantic gesture to sweep him off his feet. Something to show that you really do want to be with him_.”

“Yeah, yeah I could,” Harry mumbled pensively. “Thanks T, for everything really. And if I hurt your feelings at all—”

“ _I can’t say I’m completely happy, but my heart is still intact_ ,” she said, smiling at him. “ _We’re good, Harry, really. And when the tour is over and the contract is up, we’ll all get together and talk_.”

“Perfect, perfect idea. I’ll see you,” Taylor said her goodbye and Harry ended the call. He looked at his guitar for a moment, as his mind thought of romantic ways to win Louis back.

 

 

Louis knocked on the plain white door three times as he waited for his ‘something stupid’ to open the door. The hallway of the apartment building was eerily empty, just like it was the night Louis walked out. His heart felt like it was on fire being back here, but he didn’t want to leave. He felt like he _had_ to see Liam again, as if having one last night would finally solve all of his problems.

Really, Louis was just lonely, and he had a feeling Liam wouldn’t turn him away. He was right.

Liam opened the door, covered in sweat with a white towel over his shoulders, and tight shorts on. Louis licked his lips at the sight of Liam’s bulging muscles, while Liam’s big brown eyes widened. “L-Louis? What are you doing here?”

“Interrupting your nightly workout it seems,” Louis said innocently, stepping passed Liam and into the flat and taking a look around. Not much had changed in the past several months, except none of the pictures of Louis could be found.

“Come on Louis, why are you really here?” Liam asked again, rolling his eyes at his ex.

Louis turned around with a smirk that never reached his eyes, and bat his lashes up at Liam. “Well, I sort of realized that you and I never had a backslide, so I’ve come to remedy that.”

“A backslide?” Liam asked as he leaned back against his door, hands crossed over his chest. “Why? You want to fuck me because that Styles kid won’t give it to you?”

Louis’ jaw dropped, and he angrily sputtered, “H-how do you know a-about him?”

“I’m not a total idiot, Lou,” Liam snapped, grinning at Louis maliciously. “I pay attention to the tabloids every now and then.”

“Keeping tabs on me then? Bit obsessive, don’t you think?” Louis sneered, face turning red.

“I’m not— _ugh_ , Louis!” Liam groaned, rubbing at his temples. “Things ended so quickly with us, you can’t really expect me to actually be over you that fast. I just check in sometimes.”

Louis huffed, stomping over to Liam and digging his fingers into the man’s hard chest. “I’m not here to talk about your misplaced feelings, I’m not here to talk at all. All I want is a good hard fuck, and you’re going to give it to me.”

“That kid must have really messed you up,” Liam said spitefully. “Getting rejected by the boyfriend of your most hated person, actually made you run to me, your second most hated.”

Louis slapped Liam’s chest, “Stop talking about him! You don’t know anything about me and Harry!”

Suddenly, Liam had Louis slammed against the door, pressing against his back and locking Louis’ hands at his sides. Liam kissed Louis’ cheek, and his neck, mumbling into the skin, “I know someone like him couldn’t handle you. He’s too soft for you, Louis, a little indie shit like him. He couldn’t fuck you like I can. He couldn’t take care of you like I did.”

 _He wouldn’t want to, he would hate me,_ Louis repeated in his head. He was no better than this, he deserved no better than a rough, loveless fuck. “Shut up about Harry, and show me how you can do it.”

Liam smirked as he rut up against Louis’ ass, cock hard in his joggers. Louis remembered how hot Liam got during workouts, and how Louis was more than willing to help when they were together. He ran a hand through Louis’ hair, and yanked his head back so he could look down in Louis’ eyes. “Just like we used to, right? Tell me Louis, how many men have you been with since me?”

The honest answer was none. Other than blowing Matty and kissing Harry and Niall, Louis had either been too heartbroken or too focused on Harry to have sex. He missed it though, and this was the longest Louis had gone without having sex since losing his virginity at eighteen. Maybe that was why it was so easy for Louis to fall into him. “Nobody Liam. Just want you.”

Whether Louis was lying about it or not, it did the trick and Liam sunk to his knees behind Louis, dragging the tight pants with him. Liam groaned when he pulled down Louis’ briefs at the sight of his tanned ass. “Still sunbathe naked then?”

Before Louis could reply, Liam slapped his left cheek, watching it giggle and groaning again when Louis squeaked. He bit Louis hard over where he slapped and it hurt, but in the way Louis liked. He wondered if it was going to bruise; sex with Liam usually did. “Get _on_ with it!”

Liam spanked him again, harder than before, and Louis’ nails dug into the paint on the door. Liam stood up behind Louis and grabbed him by his hips, forcing him to turn around with his back against the door. “Take off the rest of your clothes when I leave. Then get on all fours.”

Louis was always turned on by this Liam that just took charge, and now more than ever Louis needed to feel used. He needed to forget everything for a little while. “Yes sir,” Louis whimpered, blue eyes wide as they stared wantonly up at Liam.

“ _God_ ,” Liam moaned, and he meant to leave right then, get them lube and a condom, but he had to kiss Louis. It’d been so long, and Louis was so pretty when he shut up and became submissive.

It was a biting kiss, Louis putting his last efforts of fighting in it. He bit Liam’s plump lower lip, controlling the pace with his tongue. Liam grunted, practically growled, into it and squeezed hard at Louis’ sides. Louis whimpered, hands gripping tightly onto Liam’s biceps, leaving bruises in his wake. One of Liam’s hands slipped down and grabbed Louis’ bare leg, pulling it up so it wrapped around his waist.

“Look at that,” Liam said, a glint of near satisfaction in his eyes. With his free hand, he palmed Louis’ hard cock and swallowed his moan in another kiss. “Already so hard for me.”

“You were always good at this,” Louis moaned, and then he smirked at Liam as he licked his lips. “Even if you are a huge bastard.”

Liam scoffed, and roughly dropped Louis back onto the ground. “On your knees,” he said as he left the room.

As if Louis was just going to listen to him like that. He wanted to get fucked, but he still despised Liam to his very core. This wasn’t meant to mend anything broken between them, because that just wasn’t possible. There weren’t rules Louis had to follow anymore. So he took off his clothes and kicked them to the side, but instead of getting on the carpeted floor, Louis gracefully leaned back against the door, lazily stroking his cock.

“Now that is something I missed.”

“Don’t get used to— _oh_ , it,” Louis snapped back, gasping for effect.

All his old tricks still worked on Liam, and he still had the man wrapped around his tiny fingers. But Louis was off tonight, and Liam could see that, and he was ready to take full advantage of it. “Not on all fours, though.”

“How about you take off _your_ clothes,” Louis said, something manic in his voice. “Then we can see about positions.”

“You’re not being very good, Princess.”

“Do _not_ call me that,” Louis snapped, voice turning cold all of a sudden. He walked across the room, around the coffee table, and over to Liam and pushed him on the couch with all of his strength. “I’m not your princess anymore. After this, we’re going back to being nothing to each other.”

“You were never nothing to me,” Liam grunted, pouring lube over his fingers.

“Shouldn’t have called me a whore then,” Louis snapped, climbing into Liam’s lap. “Put your feelings away and get your cock out.”

Liam scoffed and pushed on Louis’ back so their chests were flushed together. He bit Louis’ shoulder, causing the smaller man to gasp in pain, and pressed two fingers in at once. He was tight inside, which Liam expected since Louis said he hadn’t had sex in a while. Louis let out the prettiest mewls as Liam opened him up, starting to give up the fight. When Liam started to thrust his fingers in and out, he bit down on Louis’ shoulder, humming and sucking into the skin.

“Oh, _Liam_ ,” Louis moaned, pressing a hand through the short hair on Liam’s head. “Just like that.”

Louis scratched down Liam’s back with his sharp fingernails, leaving long red marks in their trail. Liam hissed at the feeling and slumped his head back, kissing Louis roughly again. “You always did like to mark your territory.”

“Oh please, _ah_ , I’m just damaging property,” Louis groaned as Liam slipped a third finger inside.

“I’ve done some good damage myself,” Liam said, smirking at the purple bruise and teeth marks he made on Louis’ neck. “Like a work of art.”

Louis couldn’t see it but he knew it was bad, “You asshole.”

“Hey, I’m just giving you what you want,” Liam said. He wrapped a hand around Louis’ neck, not squeezing but making it very clear who was in charge. “But, now I want you on your knees,” he pushed Louis down, almost knocking his back onto the glass coffee table. “If you don’t want gentle, then I won’t be.”

“You never were,” Louis barked, bracing his hands on the table with his knees spread on the rough carpet. It burned every time they scraped against it, and Louis just knew he was going to have rug burn. Just another mark from Liam to add to Louis’ list of shame.

He heard Liam open the condom packet and he could hear the squelching of lube as Liam stroked his cock. Louis leaned forward on his forearms, eyes cold and empty as he stared at their reflection in the dark television screen. He watched himself and the tremble in his arms, the tears already forming in his eyes at his own self-disgust.

“Stop fucking about and put it—ow!” Louis yelped when Liam spanked him again, and it stung in a very bad way. Liam pushed Louis by the center of his back so he was completely laid out on the glass table. “Li—ah,” Louis whined as he felt Liam finally push in. The thing about Liam was that like the rest of his body, his cock was thick, and while Louis loved the way it stretched him, it always hurt. “Just like I, _shit_ , remember.”

Liam swore under his breath as he pushed into Louis’ tight ass, loving the way it felt to be inside Louis again. His hands found their way to Louis’ shoulders, pressing down hard as he started to pull out. “Fuck Louis, you’re so hot. So fucking hot,” Liam grunted as he slowly moved back inside.

The pace was excruciating for Louis, because he wanted it fast, and he wanted it to hurt, because that’s what he deserved. Liam was hitting hard, but too slow, way too slow. Louis’ head turned so he could look at Liam, even if it was a bad angle. His eyes were mostly a blank expression, but they were red rimmed and wet. His thin lips dropped open and he let out a tiny gasp every time Liam pushed back inside. It was a high pitched noise that Louis knew Liam loved so much, and it did the trick when he heard Liam moan, and felt his hips stutter against his ass.

“Louder, I know you can be louder than that,” Liam said, gripping hard on Louis’ hip.

“Give me something to be loud about,” Louis spat back. He nearly yelled when Liam suddenly picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of Louis at a brutal rhythm. “Yes! Yes, like that, fuck!”

“God, Louis, Princess,” Liam couldn’t even form proper words other than Louis’ name and swears. He pulled Louis’ hips up and changed the angle, slamming into his prostate hard enough to make Louis scream out. “Much better,” Liam said with a bigger smirk. “How about that?”

Louis was lost in the feeling of being used. He couldn’t hear or think about anything other than the slide of Liam’s cock inside him, the pleasurable feeling he got when Liam hit his spot. His heart felt empty, but his body reacted beautifully, back arching, hands gripping the end of the table so tight his knuckles turned white. He whimpered, and started trying to move his own ass back to meet Liam’s thrusts, but he felt so weak under the stronger man.

He tried not to think about Harry, he really did. He tried not to think about if Harry would be softer, if he would whisper in his ear, or if he would want to look at Louis’ face as he fucked him. Harry seemed like the type to take care of his lover, and overwhelm them with affection rather than physically overpowering them. He wished Harry would get out of his head, and he wished that this stupid fuck with the man who broke his heart would actually work. Louis would feel a lot less dirty about it if it did.

He wanted to come and be over with it, but he knew that at this point that would be up to Liam. “Li? Baby, I wanna come.”

“Yeah Princess?” Liam moaned, yanking Louis up so his back was arched against Liam’s stomach. “Make yourself come then.”

Louis whined as he looked down and saw the finger shaped bruises and red spots that Liam had left on his sides. Those were going to last at least a week. And Louis would have to look at them and be reminded of what he’d done tonight. How low he stooped and exactly which cock he actually let inside him again. But Louis felt worthless and shitty all over so might as well get an orgasm out of it.

He stroked his cock, gasping and moaning while Liam continued to piston his hips, growing closer to come by every passing second. Liam started to go harder, to the point where it hurt Louis more than made him feel good, but Louis let him keep going.

“Liam, kiss me,” Louis moaned, because he needed a bit of affection, he needed to feel something. A kiss from Liam would only hurt later.

“Shit,” Liam grunted, kissing Louis’ neck, then his cheek, and then after pulling his head back by his hair, Liam connected their lips.

They kissed messily again and Louis flashed back to old times, and to love and he started to cry a bit. It was just a few tears slipping down his cheeks until He gasped into Liam’s mouth, and came, squirting over his hand. “Oh, _Liam_ , god.”

“Beautiful Princess,” Liam moaned, thrusting up into Louis a few more times before swearing again and filling up the condom. Liam dropped back after he pulled out, deep breaths escaping his raw lips. He pet a hand down Louis’ back, through the thin layer of sweat as he admired his work. He marked Louis in so many places, just like he used to. If Louis wore his usual skimpy clothes, everyone would know that Liam had been there.

Louis felt gross. He definitely didn’t feel better about Harry, and if anything he felt worse. Because he definitely still loved Harry, and he knew he couldn’t have him, but now he only made it worse by fucking Liam of all people. Louis looked down at his wrecked reflection in the glass, holding in the urge to spit at it. He felt his body shake, and he felt himself ready to cry again. “I’ll just… I’ll go. In a second. I-I just need a moment.”

“You can stay, you know that right?” Liam asked, gently rubbing up and down Louis’ soft skin. “Stay the night, Princess.”

“Stop calling me that,” Louis said, zero fight in his voice. He didn’t want to stay the night, not really, because it would feel too much like old times. But then again, Louis felt completely void of almost all feeling except shame inside, so maybe one night wouldn’t hurt. Any more than it already did. Plus, Louis wasn’t sure he could even make it home at this point. “Fine. I-I’ll stay. But don’t think for a second it means a damn thing. I’m still not forgiving you for what you said.”

There was a pause. And then Liam laughed, only a small pathetic laugh, shaking his head. “Of course not. Why would I expect that? You got your fuck, and now you want nothing to do with me. Nothing’s changed with you.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know that I loved you, Liam.” Louis sighed, sad and empty. “I told you all the time that I loved you. It wasn’t me that had to change.”

“Right.” Liam sighed. He sat back up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, kissing him softly on the shoulder. “You know, he’s stupid to turn you away.”

“It wasn’t him that did,” Louis said almost inaudibly. He let out a dry sob and melted into Liam, “I fucked up, Li. I fucked up a lot of shit. So maybe… maybe this is all I’m deserving of. Just meaningless nights with men I can’t stand, who claim they still love me.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself.”

“You shouldn’t be this nice to me. It’s making me nervous… towards the end you were never nice to me,” Louis said.

Liam shrugged. “That was months ago. You haven’t changed, but I… I’ve grown up a little. The things I said to you were so harsh, and I know I can’t take them back but I learned a lot from that. From you.”

That made Louis’ lips turn up into a smile. Yet another person he changed for the better. _Dammit now I’m thinking about Harry again. Fuck my entire life._ “Let’s just clean up and go to bed. Zayn needs me at rehearsal tomorrow.”

Liam helped Louis off the floor, only after Louis made a big show of hissing and groaning at all the painful spots Liam left his mark. They parted for only a moment while Louis went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He didn’t dare look in the mirror this time, he wasn’t ready for a better reflection of his shame. He turned off every light that was on, because he didn’t want to look at Liam again, even if he had been civil after. He still felt raw and gross inside. He still felt like he’d betrayed Harry on some level. Louis lay down with his back to Liam, and a good foot of space between them. He tried to keep it quiet as he sobbed into the pillow.

+

Louis woke up in the morning to a single message. From Harry. It only made Louis feel worse about himself and what he’d done with Liam.

 **From Harry:** Taylor and I are done. Please talk to me.

“Oh god,” Louis gasped as he let his phone slip out of his hands and to the floor. Harry just had to fix things like that. He just had to listen to the drunken yells of Louis and solve their problem. It didn’t really fix it, though, because now Louis had to tell Harry that there was another reason they couldn’t be together.

It was like he could feel every mark from Liam left on his skin crawling like tiny worms. He was dirty and he was awful, and for the first time, he genuinely felt like a whore.

He looked behind him at Liam’s sleeping form, or the back of it at least. He looked so peaceful in the mornings, just like always, and it was almost hard to believe someone so sweet looking fought people for a living. Louis remembered what it was like to love waking up next to Liam, and to cuddle into the warmth of his arms. The bed felt especially cold this morning.

+

“Where have you been? Alberto went to pick you up and called in a panic when you weren’t home!” Zayn exclaimed as he pulled Louis into his arms as Louis entered the practice space. “I get that you don’t always want to tell me the stupid shit that you do, but you should have told him. Or at least answered his calls.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, hugging Zayn back, taking a moment to relax in his best friend’s embrace. “I know you said not to, but I did something stupid. I was too embarrassed to call.”

Zayn’s response was a heavy sigh, and Louis felt him nod his head. “Shake it off, Babe. If that prick tries to follow up after this lapse in judgement, I’ll just have Alberto beat the shit out of him. You go to our green room and workout styling with Sutan and Caroline. I want you to warm up in there too.”

“Okay thanks Zee,” Louis said, voice still quiet. “A-and thanks for acting cool about all this. I just… I want to move on from the drama.”

“I’ve wanted you to move on for almost half a year now,” Zayn chuckled. “Plus, I know you’re hurting over Harry, and I don’t want to upset you anymore.”

“You’re honestly the best,” Louis said breathlessly.

“I know,” Zayn said with a small smile, hands squeezing Louis’ arms. “Band’s out at sound check, so you better get going. We don’t have the space for long and the benefit is tomorrow.”

Zayn patted Louis on the shoulder and sent him on his way to the green room. Louis kept his head down, pulling his sleeves over his wrists, and the collar of his shirt up to his neck. He knew it was stupid to try and cover all the marks because his team was going to have to see them anyway. He slowly opened the black door marked with his name and smiled when he saw that it was just Caroline and Sutan waiting inside.

“Hi Honey!” Sutan gasped as he trotted over to the little rock star. “We have to go fast today because boss man needs you on that stage. Makeup, wardrobe pick-out, and warm ups all at once. So strip off your clothes darling and start doing lip trills or some shit like that.”

Louis giggled slightly as Sutan pushed him into the makeup chair. As he took off his shirt, he almost forgot about the marks on his body. “Let’s get to it then!”

Almost forget, but he remembered when he saw the worried expressions on the stylists’ faces. Sutan covered his mouth with one of his hands as his eyes inspected the big purple love bite on Louis’ neck. He looked over at Caroline, who was checking out all of the other marks on Louis’ arms and sides, and said, “Oh shit. Honey I haven’t covered up hickeys like that on you since…”

“I-I know,” Louis said, face dropping. “I, um, I had a moment of weakness.”

With a pitying frown, Sutan kissed the top of Louis’ head. “We’ve all been there, Hon. I’ll use the extra good concealer.”

+

The London Pride Ball was one of the biggest LGBT* charity events of the year in the entire country. At least according to all of the information Harry had read up about it. He knew there was going to be a lot of famous people from the community there, people he wanted to meet and learn from, and people who would know Louis. Harry didn’t see Louis’ name on any guest announcements, so he figured Louis wasn’t going this year. It would have been awkward to see Louis at the benefit anyway.

Harry showed up on the red carpet with Nick Grimshaw and his model boyfriend of the week. Grimmy called Harry that morning when he found out they were going to be at the same table. They got along pretty well when Harry went on the breakfast show, and the few other times they were together. At least Harry would have a friend at this.

As the night rolled on, a few achievement awards were presented to older members of the community. There was dancing and drinking, the usual party ventures for celebs, and minor performers went through their sets on the main stage. Harry spent his time moving amongst the different guests, meeting as many people as he could. A lot asked him about his dad, some asked about Taylor, but to Harry’s surprise most of the people he met asked about his album. He had no idea it was so anticipated by people who weren’t his friends.

Even Sir Ian, fucking Gandalf, who Harry had loved since he was a child and only met moments ago, asked when the release date was. Harry’s jaw dropped, because he was such a big fan of Ian’s and he didn’t think this man would be interested. “U-um, well there’s no set date, but I-I should be done recording it within the month.”

“Good to hear!” Sir Ian said, clapping Harry on the back. “Louis has really spoken highly of it to everyone. He must like what you’ve done so far.”

“Sorry, um,” Harry almost choked on his drink. “Louis _Tomlinson_ told you about it?”

“Oh yes, he’s a nice kid.” Sir Ian said, and Harry could swear his childhood hero was smirking at him.

Louis had been telling people about the album? When? How could he, when he barely even heard any of it? “Well that was… that’s very nice of him.” Harry really missed Louis, heart achingly so and he just wanted to win him back. “Um, congrats on your award, Sir. It was,” Harry laughed nervously, reminiscent of a schoolboy. “It was so cool to finally meet you.”

“You too Kiddo!” Sir Ian said enthusiastically.

Harry almost fainted as he took himself and his drink back over to the table with Nick. Everyone was settling in for the surprise headliners of the night, so the noise was winding down. Grimmy frowned at the odd expression on Harry’s face as he sat down. “Why the face? Drunk already?”

"Ha,ha," Harry said shortly. "I've only had one drink tonight, actually."

“Then why the sad face?” Nick asked. “This is a night of fun and charity! I don’t want to have to drive you all the way up town to you and Taylor’s place tonight.”

“You wouldn’t be driving me uptown,” Harry said, sipping from the water glass provided at the table. “I’m here in the hotel tonight. Have been for a couple days.”

Grimmy and his date shared a confused look, and they both looked back at Harry. “Why?” The model asked.

Harry shrugged. “Usual drama, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Nothing like a good ole lovers spat to liven up the droll of our day to day.” Nick said, grinning maliciously. “Do tell.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Harry said. “Not that I would tell you anything. Not yet anyway.”

Before Nick could retort or ask again, the lights went down and guests began to cheer as the first headliner took the stage. Somebody up in the almighty Cosmos must have had a very sick sense of humor, because the first surprise headliner of the night was none other than Louis Tomlinson.

Harry must have skipped a million heartbeats as he watched Louis smile at the audience. Louis looked so pretty tonight too, in red glitter pants and high heels, a tight, long-sleeved white top that showed his tummy, and, of course, glitter all over his body.

“Damn, that Tomlinson is _hot_ ,” Nick groaned.

“Tell me about it,” Harry whispered to himself. He couldn’t help the smile that formed as he watched Louis perform. Louis honestly had the high pitched, airy voice of an angel. Harry could listen to him all damn day, and he looked forward to doing just that when he won Louis back.

The more Harry thought about it, the more it seemed like he could pull that huge romantic gesture tonight. Louis wouldn’t return his calls or messages, so there was no time like the present to get Louis to talk to him. Harry’s room was only a few floors up, so they could always go up there. No, no Harry needed to do more than just invite Louis up to talk. He had to get to his room and clean it up, and make it romantic. The hotel had wine, obviously, but maybe the store in the lobby sold candles or something.

Ideas kept coming to Harry’s mind as he watched Louis do almost the same set list from the concert. He noticed that Louis was being much more reserved tonight, probably because of his audience. Then again Harry was glad that there was probably no risk of him popping a boner at this very nice Ball.

The set started coming to an end, and Harry was prepared to watch Louis painfully sing Empire again. However, as the music died down, the lights dropped so there was only a spotlight on Louis and a grand piano. That was new.

Louis moved his mic stand to the side as he looked out and addressed the audience. “Evening everyone! I-I’m so excited to be here tonight.”

There was something off about Louis’ voice.

“You know, I love this event and this organization, and all of the work they have done for people like us. To show my appreciation even more for those wonderful people and all they stand for, I wanted to give a special performance of a new song. I wrote it while I was on tour, and it’s probably going to be on the next album, so this is like an extreme preview.”

The audience laughed softly with him, and Harry leaned closer on the table. Louis never told him he was writing a song.

Louis slipped the mic into the stand attached to the piano, and sat in the bench. “This is, ‘If I Had You’.”

Harry sat up straighter as Louis began to play the intro to his new song. He looked so vulnerable on that stage, in a way Harry had never seen. The song must have really meant something to Louis, because his eyes were closed and he was overall… internal. Usually, from what Harry had seen at least, Louis was external, he would connect with the audience and hold eye contact. Louis was barely looking up from the keys.

All attention was on Louis as he sang his sweet words. It was obviously a love song, and Harry wondered who it was about. Was it for him or was it for Liam? Louis claimed to hate Liam, but it couldn’t be easy to let go of someone you once loved.

Louis’ singing grew louder as he entered the chorus of the song. “ _If I had you, that would be the only thing I’d ever need. If I had you, no money, fame, or fortune ever could compete_.”

Harry felt the same about Louis, everything Louis said in the song applied to him. It had to be about Harry, it just had to be. Harry was determined to see Louis, to tell Louis that he could have Harry. Louis could have all of Harry without fear of Taylor being in the way.

“ _The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good, but I got you stuck on my mind_ ,” Louis belted out as he slowed down on the piano, and started to look right up into the lights. “ _The fashion and the stage, it might get me high, but it don’t mean a thing tonight_.”

Harry couldn’t believe the change in Louis’ lyrics about love. The song wasn’t comfortable or flirty like ‘Empire’. This song was desperate and sincere. Harry looked over at Nick, who was kissing his date’s neck, and cleared his throat to get their attention. “I’m, um, gonna be right back.”

Grimmy nodded and Harry got up quickly to try and get backstage. If that song was in fact about him, then Harry had to talk to Louis tonight. He couldn’t hurt Louis like this, he couldn’t be another man Louis wouldn’t even be able to hear the name of. He wanted Louis to know he was loved.

When Harry reached the barrier he saw that all of the workers on the other side were wearing tags to show they could be there. There was also a sign with the faces of performers who were allowed backstage. He knew they wouldn’t let unauthorized guests backstage, at least not while a set was going on. But then Louis started up ‘For Your Entertainment’, and Harry knew he would be done soon. Once Louis was finished there was no telling where he would go, or if Harry would be able to find him.

Then by some miracle, Harry saw Zayn Malik, and Louis’ very scary security guard, standing right by the stage. Harry almost jumped for joy, but instead he flagged down one of the stage hands. “Hey! Hey, could you do me a favor and grab Zayn Malik for me? He’s the one over by the stage with the pony tail and the white jacket.”

The stage hand nodded and Harry nervously watched while he got Zayn’s attention. The guard, Alberto, looked right up at Harry with an angry expression, and Zayn had to calmly make him stand down. He straightened out his jacket and walked over to Harry, crossing his arms when he reached Harry.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” Zayn asked, sounding a lot less mad than Harry expected.

“I-I came for the Benefit, I swear.” Harry said, throwing his hands up defensively. “I planned on attending weeks ago, and I didn’t know Louis would be here.”

Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes. “I meant, why are you trying to get backstage?”

“I have to see him, Zayn,” Harry said, voice cracking like he was desperate. “Please, I-I know I messed up, but everything is fine now. I just need to tell him.”

Zayn started to nervously bite his lower lip, and he looked over his shoulder at Louis onstage. “I… Harry I don’t know. He’s been acting strange the past couple days. Louis doesn’t deal with his feelings very well, and I think he needs some time.”

“I can help, I promise I can,” Harry said, eyes wide and pleading. “If I talk to him I can help him feel better.”

“Harry—”

“Please! D-do you have a pen?” Harry asked, almost begging.

“Do I—um,” Zayn patted each of his pockets until he found a sharpie, and Harry grabbed a napkin. “Here, but why?”

“I’m staying here at the hotel, Louis should know why,” Harry said as he wrote down his room number and a time on the napkin. “Please give this to him and tell him to see me. Zayn I—I have to talk to him. I have to see him again.”

Zayn carefully took the napkin and his pen back, staring at Harry with a pitying frown. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, letting out a relieved breath of air. “You won’t regret this, and neither will Louis.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed, nodding slowly. “I don’t think he will either.”

With that, Zayn turned around and went back over to Louis’ people. Harry watched Louis finish the song, and the audience gave him a standing ovation as he did his bows. Harry was so proud of Louis, of his beautiful Louis who loved to be up on that stage. Harry wanted to stay and get Louis’ attention, but it had to wait. He needed to hurry up and get his hotel room ready.

 

 

Louis bounced off the stage, thanking people on his way over to Zayn. Niall had an arm around his waist, while Louis draped an arm over Niall’s shoulders. “Good show boys!”

“Yeah Lou, they loved the new song!” Niall said, kissing Louis’ cheek. “We definitely have another hit on our hands!”

“Couldn’t agree more Nialler,” Louis said, eyes crinkling into a smile. He was so nervous about that song, and he wasn’t ready for people to ask who it was about, but they seemed to love it.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn said, a little too quiet for the occasion. “Great job out there.”

“Thank you!” Louis said as he jumped into Zayn’s arms. “Why aren’t you more excited? You should be showering me with smiles and compliments!”

“Lou,” Zayn groaned, shaking his head as he led Louis out of the crowd. “The fates must really have it out for you, because you’ll never believe who was here tonight.”

Louis’ face fell, “N-not Liam right? I-I can’t see him again Zee—”

“Not Liam,” Zayn interrupted. “Harry was here.”

“Harry—he—” Louis stuttered, eyes widening. “Why was he here?”

“This is a charity event, and he’s been on a public charity kick for weeks. Remember how _you_ inspired him to do that?” Zayn asked. He tried to be as soft and unjudging as possible, because he knew this was a sore subject for Louis. “And he tried to come back here.”

Louis whipped his head around, searching frantically to see if Harry was actually there. “He—you didn’t let him back here, did you?”

“Of course not, I don’t even have that kind of power,” Zayn pointed out. He pulled the napkin Harry had written on out of his back pocket, and pushed it into one of Louis’ hands. “He left this for you, practically begged me to get it to you.”

Louis unfolded the soft, crumpled paper carefully in his hands. “Wh-what is this?”

**Lou—Room 1468—11:30— please come see me—Harry**

“He’s staying here at the hotel,” Zayn sighed. “He told me you would know why.”

Louis felt so small all of a sudden. He remembered the message he woke up to after his night with Liam. “H-he ended things with Taylor. S-so I guess he’s not staying in their place anymore.”

“Oh my god,” Zayn said in disbelief. “Louis. You’ve known me long enough now to realize that I’m not very superstitious, but… I think this might be destiny.”

“Zayn, come on—”

“No you come on!” Zayn sneered. “Louis he looked like a mess! He broke up with Taylor for you! You got what you wanted, so why won’t you be with him? From the way he acted tonight, I think he really loves you, and he won’t hate you if you tell him the truth.”

“Y-you don’t know for sure,” Louis stammered, holding the note close to his chest. “I-I love him Zee. And it’s easier to lose him this way, than it would be to lose him from hating me.”

Zayn cupped Louis’ cheeks in his hands, making sure they were holding eye contact. “He will not hate you. Go up to that room and tell him how you feel. This whole thing has been too much of a rollercoaster to not work out.”

Louis stared and stared at the note. He’d gotten this far, maybe Zayn was right. Maybe Louis shouldn’t give up yet, “Okay.”

+

In the grand tradition of Louis meeting Harry at certain times, he was late by a couple minutes. It wasn’t really his fault though, because a lot of people at the benefit wanted to say hello. He wasn’t mad or anything, but he really wanted to get to Harry’s room before he lost his nerves.

Five minutes late, Louis held his fist up to the door. With one last shaky breath, Louis lowered it and knocked, twice.

He heard a lot clambering around in the room, and footsteps approaching the door. Louis held his breath as it was finally opened. Harry stood there, stunned expression on his face, and most of the buttons undone on his shirt. His hair was pulled up into a neat bun, but somehow he still looked oddly disheveled. Worrying and stress tended to do that to you.

They both just stared at each other for a few moments, each trying to think of a good opener. It was Harry who was able to form words and speak first. “Y-you came.”

Louis looked down at his feet, running a hand through his glittery hair. “Yeah, um, I guess I did.”

Harry opened the door a little more for Louis to come inside. “I-I’m happy you did Louis, really. I had to see you, e-especially after what happened, and that _song_ —”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis cut in, covering his face with his hands. “Th-that song was nothing. Y-you shouldn’t want me, okay?”

“No, not okay,” Harry said gently. He raised his hands, pausing while he considered his next move. He decided to just touch Louis, to gently pull Louis’ hands away from his face. “Please, Dove. Tell me what I can do to fix this, because that song was… it was about me, right?” Louis gave a single nod. Harry let out a breath. “It was. And Taylor agreed to break up publicly when her tour was done. So… what’s stopping you? Just tell me Lou, because I—”

“Don’t finish that,” Louis quietly cut in, still looking at the ground. “It’s nothing you can do. It’s something I did, and if you knew… you wouldn’t be saying this to me. You wouldn’t have broken up with Taylor for me.”

“ _Dove_ ,” Harry whined, moving down so he could try to be in Louis’ eye line. “You could literally tell me that your life is the most elaborate undercover scheme of all time, and you were sent to kill me for some grand reason… and I would tell you I loved you when you plunged the knife in.”

“Don’t say you love me,” Louis whispered, eyes on the verge of tears. “Please don’t.”

“Too late,” Harry said confidently, dropping his hands to Louis’ shoulders. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson, no matter what.”

“Harry, I-I can’t—”

“Do you love me, Louis?” Harry asked urgently. “I don’t care what you did. I don’t care about anything right now other than if you love me back or not.”

Louis licked his lips, breathing slowly in and out a few times. He finally looked up at Harry, crystal blue eyes wet as he nodded. “Y-yes, I love you, but—”

Apparently there were no ‘but’s with Harry, because he stopped Louis with a kiss. A beautiful, wet kiss, better than at the club, a kiss where Harry backed Louis into his hotel room, kicking the door shut behind him. Harry’s hands moved down to Louis’ waist, and he pulled Louis closer so their bodies touched.

Finally, Louis just let go of everything he held inside. He let go of the drama and his mistakes, and let himself just be in this moment with Harry. He slid his tiny hands up Harry’s chest, dipping his fingers into the open fabric of Harry’s shirt, and opened it up more. Then he stood on his toes as Harry pressed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, licking inside as their kiss deepened. Louis tugged at the collar of Harry’s shirt with one hand, whining into the taller man’s mouth.

Harry pulled back for air, though he’d rather not, he’d rather kiss Louis until his lungs gave up. Harry rested his forehead against Louis', and whispered, “Tell me you’re staying tonight.”

Louis took a moment to think, and then he realized that he didn’t even need to think about it. Of _course_ he was staying, nothing could make him leave now. “Yes, yes I’ll stay.”

Harry released a single breathy cough, then moved his hands so they were holding Louis’. “Come with me then.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded and Harry turned around to lead him through the suite. Harry really shelled out for a nice room, because it had a kitchen by the seating and TV area, and a separate bathroom from the one in the bedroom. Louis didn’t see a lot of Harry’s things around, just his guitar sitting out of its case and few clothes thrown about.

Then Louis’ entire breath was taken away when he went into the bedroom. On almost every surface of the furniture, minus the actual bed, were white candles. Harry stepped behind Louis and closed the door, leaning his back against it while he watched Louis. Harry’s face formed a timid smile when he heard Louis gasp, and cover his mouth. “I might have over done it with the romance.”

“No!” Louis gasped, turning around with a big smile, blushing. “I can’t say I’ve _ever_ experienced this level of romance.”

“So you like it then?” Harry asked with a lopsided, toothy smile. He pushed off from the door and grabbed Louis by his hips again. “I can give you this all the time, if you want. I always wanted someone who made me want to pull out every romantic cliché in the book.”

Louis giggled, cutest sound ever, and reached up to place his arms over Harry’s shoulders. “I think I’d like that very much.”

“Good,” Harry said. He kissed Louis again, slower and calmer this time, because he no longer had anything to prove. Louis was here, and he was in Harry’s arms, loving him back. His hands drifted down to the bottom hem of Louis’ shirt, and he tugged it up. Harry noticed the worry that flashed over Louis’ eyes, even as Louis lifted his arms above his head. Harry slowly removed the long-sleeved shirt, and that’s when he saw them. “ _Louis_ , wh-what—”

“It was consensual, I promise,” Louis said quickly, covering the bruises with his arms. “You should see him—” Louis meant it as a joke, but he regretted the comment when he saw Harry’s concerned frown. “I-I mean—”

“Was it Liam?” Harry asked shortly. Louis nodded. “How long ago?”

“Two days,” Louis shrugged.

“Oh Lou,” Harry sighed. He then saw the makeup on Louis’ neck and wiped it away to reveal a red lovebite. Harry was so mad, but not at Louis, at himself. He just knew that the only reason Louis went back to that scumbag was because of their first kiss. What else would drive Louis into the hands of a man he hated? “Oh Baby.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Louis said in a dry sob. “I-I shouldn’t have slept with him. It was wrong, because you—”

“Lou, hey Dove, hey,” Harry hushed, clutching Louis’ cheeks. “I’m not mad, not at you anyway. It’s not like I had any claim over you. I just… I wish he didn’t treat you so roughly.”

“I like it,” Louis said, voice so soft Harry barely heard it. “I mean, I usually like it rough. I-I like being controlled like that.”

Harry gulped, dick twitching in his pants, as his mind flashed back to Louis’ ‘ _Do What You Want_ ’ video. He definitely knew that Louis liked it rough, and Harry would gladly fuck him like that, until he cried, but then tonight, “Have you ever just, like, made love?”

Louis’ breath hitched, because Harry emphasized the question by dropping to his knees. “I—no, no I haven’t. I don’t think so.”

“Don’t think so?” Harry asked, placing a very soft kiss to Louis’ tummy. “Nobody’s ever touched you softly? Slow and sweet? I think you would know if you’d made love before, Lou.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned.

“I’ll make love to you Lou,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ soft tummy. “I’ll cover every mark from him with my lips. I’ll make you forget he ever touched you.” Harry continued to mumble sweet nothings into Louis’ skin as he rubbed Louis’ dick through his tight pants. “I love you Louis, and I just want to show you.”

“Yes,” Louis moaned again, placing a hand around the back of Harry’s neck. “I want you, please.”

Harry smirked up at Louis with those big green eyes, and plump lips of his. He held eye contact with Louis as he opened the red glitter pants, slow as he could just to tease Louis. Harry slid the pants down Louis’ thick, perfect thighs, and helped Louis step out of them. Harry stood back up as he unbuttoned the rest of his own shirt. “On the bed, Dove.”

Louis backed up slowly, waiting until the backs of his legs hit the bed, eyes hooded and dark. He watched Harry open up his shirt and let it dangle, showing off his toned and tatted chest. Harry was _so_ hot, Louis could barely stand it. Harry was thinner, _leaner_ , than Liam, and his muscles had lines, and he was virtually hairless… but Louis liked it. Harry’s body was perfect, and Louis wanted it. He wanted his tongue all over it.

Just as Harry started to crawl over onto the bed, over Louis’ awaiting body, Louis asked, “Where are the condoms?”

And well—“Shit.”

“What?” Louis asked with a frown, running the tips of his fingers over Harry’s pecks.

“Um… I might have not gotten any of those… or lube…” Harry said, smiling sheepishly at the end.

“You—” Louis shook his head. He started laughing, falling back on the bed. “You got all these fucking _candles_ , and offered to make love, but you didn’t buy condoms?”

“I’m sorry!” Harry whined. “When I planned this I didn’t want to be presumptuous… and honestly I didn’t think I would get this far.”

“Oh lord,” Louis giggled. “Where did you even get the candles?”

“The hotel guest store, I guess this happens a lot here,” Harry said, sitting on the bed next to Louis. “Bit of a mood killer.”

“You could still salvage the mood by running down now and getting supplies.” Louis said, patting Harry on the thigh. “Tell Little Harry to remain calm, and hurry back.”

Harry laughed this time and stood up from the bed. He bent down and gave Louis a short peck on the lips before whispering, “He’s not little, Louis.”

“Mmmm,” Louis hummed, biting his lip, and he pushed Harry away. “I’ll think of a better name for him while you’re gone. I might have to wait until I see him though.”

Harry was pretty sure that he shouldn’t have found it hot that Louis was talking about his penis as though it were an entirely different entity… but he was in love. Screw it. “Don’t move, don’t touch yourself.”

 

 

Harry returned a few minutes later, running in and slamming both doors on the way. He tossed the new pack of condoms, and lube, onto the bed and tore off his shirt. He struggled with his pants while Louis giggled on the bed, and Louis yanked Harry down once they were off.

“In a rush?” Louis asked, laughing at how flushed Harry looked.

“You kidding? I’ve been wanting you for months now,” Harry said against Louis’ lips as he kissed the smaller man. They were lying next to each other, Harry’s right hand splayed out on Louis’ tummy, as they kissed slowly again. “I’m going to make this a perfect night for you.”

Louis still questioned whether he deserved to be treated so nicely, but he loved Harry. He loved how Harry’s calloused fingers tickled up and down his tummy. He loved Harry’s soft lips kissing his own, then his cheek, then all around his jaw, and down his neck.

Louis’ eyes slipped closed as Harry started to nip at and suck over the remnants of the mark left by Liam. “ _Harry_ , w-what—” Louis cut himself off with a moan as Harry’s teeth bit him. His mouth dropped open and he let out tiny whimpers, Harry moaning against his neck. “W-what are you doing?”

Harry left a last kiss over the new mark, a larger, more purple hickey taking the place of Liam’s.  
“Covering it up. When you look in the mirror, you’ll see what I left for you, and nobody else.”

“Oh god,” Louis moaned, hips bucking up at the thought of being marked as Harry’s. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man, pleading with him. “Give me more, please.”

The plea had Harry groaning and he situated himself between Louis’ spread legs. He kissed his way down to Louis’ chest, and gently moved Louis’ hands above his head. “I will, I’ll give you everything.”

Their hips rutted together and Louis laced their fingers together, moaning at each of Harry’s touches. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, arching up into him. “Who knew?”

“Knew what?” Harry asked quietly, licking over one of Louis’ nipples.

Louis whined at the stimulation from Harry’s tongue, the rutting of his hips growing faster. “Who knew laid back Harry Styles liked to mark his territory?”

Then, Harry stopped, and looked back up at Louis, resting his cheek on Louis’ tummy. “I’m not. It’s not for other people to see what’s mine, because I don’t own you. It’s for you to see _me_ and not _him_ when you look at the marks.”

“That is… that’s pretty hot, not gonna lie,” Louis said, giggling softly. Louis’ eyes flicked down to where Harry was licking his lips. “Kiss me again.”

“Sure, Dove,” Harry mumbled. He did as Louis asked, and kissed Louis sweetly as one of his hands drifted down to Louis’ chest. Harry started to roll Louis’ nipple between two of his fingers, loving the high mewl Louis released into their kiss.

Harry left Louis’ lips and drifted back down Louis’ body, kissing each of the marks left by Liam’s fingers. With both of his hands now free, Louis reached down and carefully removed the bun from Harry’s hair. He loved the way Harry’s long hair curled around his face, how it tickled his own tummy every time Harry moved. “I love your hair. It’s gorgeous.”

“You can pull on it if you want,” Harry said, resting his head on Louis’ tummy. He’d fantasized about that many times. About Louis just having to tug at his long hair, because Harry was making him feel so good.

“Fuck,” Louis definitely liked that idea. He carded one of his hands through the soft curls already, waiting for whatever Harry was going to do next. “You need to touch me, like now.”

“Bossy thing you are,” Harry remarked. He had a feeling all of Louis’ bite would go away once they really got going. Harry wanted to leave Louis in a state of bliss and pleasure. He palmed Louis’ cock through his briefs, licking around it through the damp fabric. “If I suck your cock, would you pull my hair?”

Louis whimpered at the request. He would do anything Harry wanted him to. “ _Yes_ , please Harry. Want your mouth.”

“You can have it, Dove,” Harry groaned, reaching down to give his own cock some relief. He touched himself for only a moment, before removing Louis’ briefs. Louis had such a pretty cock too, like everything on Louis’ body, it was the perfect size, and pink and leaking already. Harry took it in one of his big hands, and started to stroke it, before suckling on the head. “Tell me if you need to stop, because I don’t want you coming from this.”

“I will, just _god_ , suck my cock,” Louis begged.

And it was all Harry needed to lower down onto Louis’ cock. His plump lips stretched beautifully around Louis’ girth, and Louis moaned at the sight. The amazing warmth from Harry’s mouth had Louis thickening up even more, and he threw his head back, moaning into the air. “Oh-oh _god_ , feels so good _Harry_.”

Spurred on by the sounds Louis was making, Harry started to bob his head faster. His mouth made wet sounds as he sucked Louis hard and they were matched by Louis’ own breaths. Louis’ cock wasn’t very big, so it was easy enough for Harry to take it all the way in. He sunk down to deep throat Louis, throat muscles fluttering around him in the best way.

Louis looked so pretty above Harry, and it was exactly what Harry imagined. Louis’ body was sweaty and flushed, and he was yanking Harry’s curls in a deliciously painful way. Louis even pinched his own nipples for added pleasure, hips rocking up slowly into Harry’s mouth. Harry could see him losing control, and he had a feeling Louis wouldn’t be able to hold down an orgasm for too long.

Harry pulled off and it made Louis whine, and Harry just laughed. “You were going to come, weren’t you?”

Louis was already red in the face, but Harry could see the embarrassment in his eyes. Louis nodded nervously. “Um, yeah, sorry… it just felt so fucking good.”

“It’s okay, Baby,” Harry hummed. He wondered when it would be okay to start telling Louis he was naughty, and possibly spank him… obviously not tonight. He took a moment to just stare at Louis’ body. It was almost unbelievable that he actually got to be touching it, after so many months of thinking about it. “Can I open you up now? Can I get my fingers in you and get you ready for my cock?”

Louis stared at Harry’s fingers resting on his thighs. They were _long_ and slender, and could probably work wonders inside Louis. He could probably get off from Harry’s fingers and nothing else. “Fuck yes. I need those things in me now.”

 _Still so bossy, but… I love it_. Harry thought as he leaned up the bed and grabbed their lube. “Turn over.”

Then… Louis hesitated. He pushed up and leaned back on his hands, staring down at Harry between his legs. “Um, Harry I—would it be okay if I looked at you?”

Maybe it was because Harry said they were making love, and looking into each other’s eyes would be more personal. “Lou, it’s just foreplay. I want to look at you too, but first I want to see all of your body. I want to get to know every inch of you. But if you really want to, you can stay like this.”

Louis thought it over again. He knew this wasn’t just another fuck. This wasn’t about getting off and leaving. This wasn’t another man that wanted to use Louis’ body, and say he got to fuck Louis Tomlinson. This was the start of something with Harry, and the start of Harry memorizing every part of Louis. “O-okay.”

“Good,” Harry said, slicking up three of his fingers while Louis got on his stomach. “I’m taking care of you, don’t worry.”

“I know,” Louis said, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. He kept his arms under the pillow, while Harry slipped another one under his hips. Harry pushed the first finger inside, and Louis gasped at the intrusion. “Oh _god_.”

“Fuck,” Harry’s eyes darted all around Louis’ body, and he couldn’t get over how hot Louis was. When Harry watched those videos, he thought he’s had a pretty good idea, but the real thing was much better. A million times better. “You’re so hot, Dove,” Harry moaned out as he started moving the first finger. “Your ass is to die for.”

Literally, Harry would kill to have Louis just sit on his face, ride his jaw for all it was worth. Louis’ ass was so round and so plump. It was a perfect fit for Harry’s hands, and he wanted to smack it. Harry kissed it instead.

When he pushed in another finger, Harry grabbed Louis’ left cheek and squeezed, then kissed the right. Harry mimicked what he did to Louis’ neck, and sucked hard at the fleshy ass. He marked Louis down there, ears tuned in to the loud, loud, loud moans from Louis’ mouth. “Oh, o-oh, Harry, _fuck_.”

Harry scissored his fingers inside Louis, stretching him out best he could. Louis was tight and warm inside, over all perfect. Harry could die down there. “So hot Louis. C-can’t wait to be inside you.”

As Harry pushed in the third slicked up finger to join the other, he pulled his cock out of his boxers. Harry stroked his cock in time with the “Ah, ah, ah,” Louis was whimpering on repeat. His boy was so hot, he got Harry so hot. It might have been cliché, but Harry was starting to think he was really going to have to write a song about this night. He started kissing the inside of Louis’ thighs, leaving more deep bruises there as well, because he could.

“S-stop, god,” Louis whimpered. He shook his ass, trying to get Harry out, but it only managed to get Harry to tighten the grip on his cock. “Harry! Fuck me, give me your goddamn cock!”

“Toss me a condom,” Harry said. He pulled out his fingers and finally kicked off his boxers, not caring where they landed. Louis flipped over as he threw an unwrapped condom, hitting Harry in the face with it. Harry only laughed, rolling the condom onto his cock and slicking himself up.

“Holy shit,” Louis huffed when he finally got a good look at Harry’s cock. He had a feeling Harry was big, guessing dick sizes was like a super power for Louis, but… damn. Harry’s cock was long and thick and Louis’ mouth watered at the thought of having it inside him. “Oh my god Harry. You’re like… really big.”

Like the piece of shit Harry apparently was, he just smirked at Louis, crawling up the bed. His hand, which was also very large, stroked his big cock, as he settled between Louis’ legs. “Told you. Got a better name for him yet?”

With his jaw pretty much dropped to the floor, Louis looked up at Harry and shook his head. “Ask me after.”

Harry made a note of that, and he kissed Louis, pushing him back down onto the bed. Harry kissed him while he pushed in, both groaning into each other’s mouths. Harry was _inside_ Louis, loving him in the most intimate way. Harry was so in love.

“A-ah, shit,” Louis winced and pushed at Harry’s shoulders to make him pause. He was only halfway in. “Wait, wait. I-I need a moment.”

“Take as much as you need,” Harry said, one hand still at the base of his cock, and the other pushing Louis’ hair out of his face. Harry watched as the pained expression on Louis’ face slowly softened, and Louis once again opened his eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Louis never had it this good. He never had a man fuck him—make love to him—so beautifully intimate. Harry pressed all the way inside and settled again, hands resting firmly on either side of Louis’ face. They just looked at each other for a few moments. At every small breath and pulse and twitch each other made, remembering every single moment.

“Ready?” Harry asked, quietly because he felt like he had to be.

Louis nodded, and Harry lifted one of his legs, grabbing Louis gently by the thigh, as he slowly pulled out. Harry pressed in again, and repeated the action over and over, setting a slow pace. It was enough to make Louis’ breath hitch every time he hit inside. Harry let out moan after moan every time his cock settled back inside. He was in pure heaven between Louis’ thighs.

“I wanted this for so long,” Harry moaned, kissing Louis’ cheek. “I watched your first video, the one with Rihanna, and _shit,_ I wanted to be that man with you. It felt so wrong at the time, but here and now, _fuck yeah_ , it’s so fucking right. Fuck _Louis_ , you’re so right for me.”

Louis felt it too, he felt so right for Harry, and Harry for him. It was all so right, especially with Harry’s big cock filling him so good. “I-I” Louis couldn’t even form a response past, “I fucking love you,” But it was all he could think. Harry was fucking him, _loving_ him, so good and all Louis felt was love. “ _God._ ”

All Louis felt was Harry’s cock hitting his prostate so good, making Louis yell out in pleasure. He clutched Harry’s strong biceps in his small hands and moaned Harry’s name, over and over as Harry drove into him. Louis was shining with sweat, all over his body, and it made their bodies slide together beautifully.

“How do you feel, Lou?” Harry asked, speeding up his thrusts.

“So, _ah_ , so fucking good,” Louis moaned, mewls escaping his mouth as Harry continued to hit his prostate. “You fuck so good.”

Harry smiled, more to himself, and he reached up to Louis’ chest and started to rub Louis’ nipples. Louis whined and moved his hands up around Harry’s shoulders, crying out from the pleasure. Harry made a mental note about how sensitive Louis’ nipples were, and how responsive he was everywhere else. “Arms tight around my neck, Babe. I’m gonna lift you up.”

Louis nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s neck. Harry planted his knees on the bed and lifted Louis up easily to sit the smaller man on his lap. “Holy fucking _shit,_ ” Louis moaned, and his ass just clenched around Harry’s dick at the show of strength. Harry’s cock was creating pressure right onto Louis’ spot now, and all Louis could do was whine into Harry’s neck. “Oh, _Harry_.”

“Just like that?” Harry asked as he lifted Louis up and dropped him back down.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, j-just like that!” Louis moaned, gasping loud into Harry’s ear. He moved a hand between their bodies, and started to stroke his cock in time with the movements of Harry’s hips. It was like a dream, being fucked by Harry, and it was going to be over too soon. Louis was sure because he could feel that pleasurable heat pooling in his stomach. “H-Harry I—oh god, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, _fuck_ ,” Harry grunted, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer either. Harry grabbed Louis’ ass and slammed up into him, chanting Louis’ name, trying his best to make Louis come first. “Come on Louis, _come_.”

“Ah, oh fuck, oh—Harry,” Louis gasped, hand moving fast as he came. His voice was high and clear, and looked right into Harry’s eyes as he squirted into his hand, and over both their chests.

Harry moaned, lowly into Louis’ neck, grunting out Louis’ name as he came right after, giving everything he had into the condom. He dropped Louis onto the bed as he pulled out, both of them humming and kissing as they came down from their highs. Harry whispered repeatedly, “I love you, Louis.”

When Louis finally got his voice back, he returned the sentiment. “I love you too, so much.”

They kissed and rubbed against each other until it was finally too much. Both of them settled for just breathing each other’s air. Harry smiled down at Louis, flicking his long hair out of his face. “That was… _damn_.”

“I know,” Louis said with a soft laugh. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Harry kissed Louis again, both hands on his cheeks, before reaching down and removing the used condom. He tied it up and threw it in the trash, grabbing a few tissues from the bedside table to clean them both off. He felt Louis pet his hair through it, and the soft touch made Harry smile. He tossed the tissues towards the trash, narrowly missing it. Harry didn’t care much when Louis was pulling him under the covers, and kissing him again.

If there were things that needed to be said between them, both men silently agreed to wait until the morning. They wanted to bask in the glow for a bit, just hold each other and dream for a little while. Louis’ confession, no matter how big, would have to wait.

+

The sun beat down through the windows as Louis woke up in the morning. The morning after a pretty much perfect night with Harry. Louis couldn’t believe how everything worked out, and that Harry actually loved him. He was ready to tell Harry about the revenge plan at any time, but in that perfect morning, Louis wanted to wait again.

Louis hummed to himself, satisfied smile on his face, as he rolled over, only to find an empty bed. He sat up and looked around, panicking for only a moment until he smelled breakfast food. Harry even made him breakfast? “Holy shit.”

When Louis was finally more awake, he rolled off the bed and slipped on his briefs from last night. A mirror next to the closet showed a very messy reflection of Louis’ face. His makeup from last night had smudged all around his face, and he couldn’t even imagine how silly Harry thought he looked. Then again, Harry probably just found it beautiful, because he was the one to make Louis’ makeup run.

Still, Louis wanted to look somewhat presentable in the morning, so he quickly cleaned himself off in the suite bath. He looked at his makeup-free face, and he almost looked _refreshed_. The bags were gone, and he wasn’t as pale, and his eyes… his eyes were alive. He knew it wasn’t just the amazing sex that reinvigorated him.

Before leaving the bedroom, Louis picked up Harry’s shirt from last night and put it on. He didn’t bother with the buttons though.

Harry was standing at the kitchen counter, back to the bedroom, and placing food on paper plates. Louis smirked and sat up on one of the stools at the kitchen island. “He cooks.”

“Oh!” Harry jumped at the sudden noise, and turned around with a blush, only to reveal room service trays. “He, um, orders room service actually. But he does cook! When he has a proper kitchen.”

“Fine with me,” Louis said, smiling as Harry passed him a plate of eggs on toast and bacon. “Oh, this is my favorite.”

“Me too.”

Louis started on his breakfast and Harry started on the tea, and it was all so domestic. Comfortably quiet and domestic, and better than any morning Louis ever had. He felt so genuinely happy with Harry. “So I have a question for you.”

“Ask anything you want,” Harry said.

“I thought your place here in London was _yours_ , not Taylor’s.” Louis said with a mouth full of egg. “So why are you here?”

“Well,” Harry started as he turned around with his own breakfast, smiling brightly when he noticed Louis in his shirt. “I got it around the same time Taylor and I started, um, well dating I guess.”

“Hold on,” Louis said, raising his hand up. “I-I do know about you and Taylor, okay? I know it wasn’t always real.”

“Oh,” Harry said quietly. “Were we that obvious?”

“Sure,” Louis said shortly.

“Right,” Harry laughed nervously. “Well yeah, when we started the public relationship, I’d only lived there for a couple weeks, so she just moved in. I guess the lease is in my name, but it started to feel more like her place toward the end.”

“I get that,” Louis said. “We, um _, I_ want to talk to her, I guess. I mean, it can’t be easy for her, us being together.”

“I talked to her a bit when I broke it off,” Harry said, passing Louis some tea, “It would be a good idea to talk to her anyway.”

“Yeah, right but,” Louis started, placing hand on top of Harry’s. “Maybe we just don’t talk about her today? Last night was… _amazing_ , Harry. I just want today to be about us. Nobody else and no outside world.”

Of course Harry wanted to focus on nothing but Louis, it wasn’t even a question at this point. Private, one on one Louis time was all Harry wished for. “Sure, Dove. Speaking of last night…” Harry started to smirk at Louis, picking his hand up and kissing each of Louis’ knuckles. “Did you think of a better name than ‘Little Harry’?”

Louis started laughing so hard he nearly choked on his food. “Um-oh my god. Yes, actually. After your very _thorough_ display last night, I have settled on a name. Very manly.”

“And what would that be?” Harry asked, leaning over the island and kissing Louis’ cheek.

Louis hummed, biting his lip before whispering, “The anaconda.”

Then Harry burst out laughing right into Louis’ ear, and then his own hand. “Ha! Louis, you’re joking right?”

Louis rubbed his newly sore ear, giggling along with Harry. “No, I’m not! That’s the perfect name for him.”

“If you say so,” Harry said, shaking his head at his body. “Guess I should think of a name for yours too then?”

“You don’t have to,” Louis shrugged.

“I think I do,” Harry said. “But another time, Peaches.”

Louis sputtered his tea. “Peaches?”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, walking around the island. He stopped behind Louis, both hands gripping the edges of the island. “Just ‘cause I haven’t named your cock, doesn’t mean I haven’t name your ass.”

“And Peaches is what you came up with?” Louis asked, resting his head back onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Yes, and I can’t think of anything more perfect,” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’ cheek. Louis continued to eat his breakfast, while Harry kissed his neck. Harry couldn’t help but touch Louis all over, he didn’t have any control over it anymore. Maybe it was just because he’d wanted this for so long. “Hey, Dove? About that song last night—”

“Right,” Louis cut off. He jumped off the stool and turned around, pressing his delicate hands to Harry’s bare chest. “About that.”

“I loved it,” Harry said softly. “I mean, it made me sad, because you sounded so desperate. But it was so beautiful Louis, really.”

“You think so?” Louis asked sincerely.

“Of course. A-and now you do have me, it’s all very poetic,” Harry said, nudging their noses together. “When did you write it?”

“After you came to my show,” Louis said. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I-I was going crazy wanting you, and I just… there were things going on with me, things I was doing, and I just… I wanted you.”

“You’ve got me,” Harry said, repeating it for about the millionth time, all to reassure Louis. “What else was going on? Was it the same thing you were talking about last night?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis whispered. “U-um, it’s about you and me, and how we met.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, um,” Louis took a deep breath. “S-so you know how we met at Sam Smith’s party? And I didn’t know who you were or who you were dating?”

“Yeah?”

“That… that wasn’t exactly true,” Louis sighed, pushing his way out of Harry’s arms. He held his tea with both hands, and walked to the other side of the room, sitting on the couch. Harry stayed by the island. “Um, I knew all of that. I-I went there looking for you.”

“W-what?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, see,” Louis took a long sip and then watched his thumbs tap on the mug while he explained. “Taylor and I had that whole back and forth media feud. It was exhausting for me, okay? She got to be unnecessarily rude to me, and my team never let me lash back. I-I snapped one day. After the kiss with Niall I just lost it.”

“Oh, Dove you—”

“Let me finish,” Louis said, voice quiet with nerves. “Well, I thought it would be fun to give the media and public the idea that I was stealing her boyfriend, you, from her. But… you’re so lovely, Harry. You had me for real from the start and… I wrote that song when I started to know I was falling for you. But… I’m sorry if that changes anything for you, because this is _real_ for me, okay?”

Harry sighed, rubbing both of his temples, before joining Louis at the couch. He sat on the ground in front of Louis, hands squeezing Louis’ knees. “It doesn’t change anything.”

“Really?”

“Not at all, Lou,” Harry assured him. “I guess I had a feeling after the first wave of stories came out. And I guess I let it happen because I wasn’t in love with Taylor. You were the most exciting thing to happen in my life for a while. You… you inspired me and got me to finish the album.” Harry said, taking the tea from Louis’ hands and placing it on the floor. “When did you know for sure that it was real for you?”

“At the club, when you kissed me,” Louis murmured lowly. “I realized right then that I loved you and that all of this was just so wrong. That’s why I pushed you away.”

Harry nodded, taking in Louis’ confession. “Honestly, I don’t care, about any of that bullshit. What we feel for each other is real, and that’s all I need to know.”

“A-are you sure? Because I _used_ you, Harry. That’s really bad, and like really shitty to do to someone,” Louis said nervously.

“And Taylor used you, and I used her,” Harry said with a shrug. “Celebrities use each other all the time, that’s just business. Our love is real, and nothing else matters.”

“ _God_ ,” Louis groaned, pulling Harry up by his hair for a kiss. “Fuck you for being so perfect.”

Louis spread his legs and Harry scooted in between them, kissing each other desperately. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ tiny body, while Louis’ draped over Harry’s neck. They kissed until their lungs hurt, until they just had to have air. Harry’s hands grasped the fabric of his shirt that Louis was wearing. “You look even better than I do in this.”

“Hmm, I know,” Louis chirped.

Harry sat back on his heels, hands moving around and staying on Louis’ sides. He admired his work from last night, looking at all of the hickeys he’d gone over with his own tongue. When he looked back up at Louis’ face, the man was biting his lip and watching Harry’s every move. Harry had never been so enamored with anyone in his life. “So, um, you’re not the only one of us to have written a song about the other.”

“Wait,” Louis’ eyes widened. “R-really? Y-you… you did not.”

“I did,” Harry said, grabbing his guitar from its stand.

“Oh wow, n-no one’s ever done that for me before,” Louis said with a stunned voice. “I’ve, um, never dated another musician.”

“I have a feeling this is going to happen a lot then,” Harry said as he sat up on the couch next to Louis. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and started to tune his guitar. “Did you want to hear it?”

“That’s actually the dumbest question I have ever heard in my life,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. He sat against the opposite arm of the couch, squeezing a pillow, and with his legs folded up to his chest. “Of course I want to hear it.”

“Good,” Harry cleared his throat and started to play a few chords. “It’s going to sound better once I have a full band and shit, but this is like a rough cut.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Harry nodded and started up the song for real. It was a slow, low song, with a beat steadier than Louis’ heart. “ _What time you coming down? We started losing light. I’ll never make it right if you don’t want me around. And I’m so excited for the night. All we need’s my bike and your enormous house_.”

Harry’s voice was so hypnotically rough in person, Louis could listen for hours. He couldn’t stop staring at Harry’s hands playing the guitar, his lips forming the words of the song. Louis found it hard to not interrupt and tell Harry how beautiful he was.

“ _Don’t you see me now? I think I’m falling, I’m falling for you_.” Harry’s voice went higher and he closed his eyes, focusing on and feeling the song for himself. “ _And on this night and in this light, maybe you will change your mind._ ”

The guitar sped up, and Louis felt Harry  start to tap his feet to the new rhythm. He moved smoothly into the second verse, and Louis went right with him, listening to the meaning behind every word. The song was a perfect response to the one Louis wrote, the same amount of pining and wanting in every word.

“ _I’ll take you one day at a time, soon you will be mine. Oh, but I want you now,_ ” Harry sang the end of the verse and changed the key of the song, moving up just a little higher, playing a little faster. “ _You’re all I need. According to your heart my place is not deliberate, feeling of your arms. I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck_.”

Louis’ breath hitched at that line, and one of his hands automatically went to his neck. He touched the love bite Harry left on his neck last night, and rubbed the purpled skin. Harry certainly got what he wanted, and then some.

“ _I think I’m falling, I’m falling for you. Maybe you will change your mind,_ ” Harry finished up the song and set his hands on the guitar.

Before Harry could even ask anything, Louis was dropping the pillow onto the ground with a big smile. He crawled over to Harry’s side of the couch, between Harry’s legs, and carefully took the guitar out of Harry’s hands. He gently placed it on the ground and gave Harry a short kiss. “I loved it. When did you write it?”

“I’ve been piecing it together bit by bit for months now, every time we talked I wrote a little more,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

Louis climbed into Harry’s lap, straddling him as they kissed again. “Wanna fuck again?”

“Yes please,” Harry whined, grabbing Louis’ waist and grinding up into him. “Wanna stay in here and fuck all day, maybe forever.”

“That seems highly impractical,” Louis quipped, swiveling his hips over Harry’s lap. “We’ll, oh, have to leave eventually. You have to play that song for the world.”

“I will,” Harry moaned, tearing his shirt off of Louis’ shoulders. “Next single, I promise.”

“Good,” Louis said as he stood up from the couch, throwing the button up shirt aside. “I’ll get the stuff, you get naked.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said with a wink. He quickly got up and stripped off his boxers while Louis ran into the bedroom, ass bouncing in the tight briefs. Harry couldn’t stop the groan that left his throat as he watched, and he started stroking his half hard cock.

Louis came out not even a minute later, briefs gone, and cock bouncing between his legs. It really was a sight to see. He held a condom between his teeth and was pouring lube over his own fingers as he trotted back. Once he got back to the couch, Harry took the condom out of Louis’ teeth and sat back on the couch. Louis kissed Harry as he got back onto his lap. “This one might go by faster than last night.”

“Same here,” Harry groaned. He watched while Louis reached back and shoved two fingers inside himself. Louis’ pretty mouth fell open in a gasp as he started to ride his own fingers. Harry opened the packet and rolled the condom on, moaning deeply. “Dove, why can’t I do that?”

“I, _ah_ , love your fingers Baby, but, _oh fuck_ ,” Louis whined when he pushed in a third, maybe too soon. “If you did this, I wouldn’t make it onto your cock.”

“That’s so hot, _oh_ god,” Harry moaned, head falling back on the couch. He felt a slicked up hand join his on his cock, and he looked back down to see Louis jerking him as well. “Fuck _Dove_ , getting my cock ready for you? You want it so bad you’re gonna do everything for me?”

“Yes, oh _yes_ ,” Louis grunted, grinding down on his fingers. “Need it in me, _now_.”

“Then go ahead Lou, ride my cock Babe,” Harry said, pulling Louis forward by his hips. “Doesn’t have to last long, Dove. We’re gonna have all the time in the world after today.”

That made Louis pull out his fingers and kiss Harry, hands moving into his curls. “Fuck, I love you.” Louis moaned as he sat up and reached behind to grip Harry’s cock, sinking down on it slowly. “ _Oh god_ , I love how you fill me up.”

“Yeah? Does it make you feel good Dove? You like feeling full from me?” Harry asked breathlessly, grabbing Louis’ ass, a cheek in each hand.

“ _Yes_ , yes I love it,” Louis whined, bracing his hands on Harry’s shoulders as his hips moved in small circles.

When Louis started to move his hips in figure eights, Harry squeezed his ass, letting out low grunts from his mouth. He felt nothing but Louis’ warmth around him, and heard nothing but Louis’ sweet voice whimpering. Then Harry got impatient, and he used all his strength to lift Louis up, then thrusted his hips up into him. “Oh, fuck _yeah_.”

“ _Ah,_ Harry!” Louis whined, pressing down onto Harry’s cock. He got the hint and started to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock. He rolled his hips forward so Harry could hit that spot inside, and moaned loudly when he did. “Oh god, _oh god_ , oh fuck!”

“Feel so good, Dove.” Harry grunted, snapping his hips up every time Louis came down. “You look so pretty like this, so hot riding me.”

“Fuck, _Harry_ , Baby. I—” Louis cut himself off with a high pitched mewl when Harry hit up particularly hard. “Like that, _harder_ like that.”

Harry’s hands moved around to Louis’ front, one wrapping around Louis’ cock and stroking him slowly. It was too slow for Louis, torturously slow, and it made him moan and whine for more. Harry didn’t move faster, instead his other hand went to Louis’ nipples, rubbing and pinching them until they were red and swollen. Louis’ voice got higher and higher with every touch, and the wrecked state of his face brought Harry closer to coming. “You’re such a pretty sight right now, Dove.”

Louis’ eyes closed from the pleasure and he dropped his hands from Harry’s shoulders. He braced them back on Harry’s knees, changing the angle again, this time causing Harry’s cock to drive right into that sweet spot. “ _Ah_! Right there! Oh Harry, _oh_!”

Harry knew he was going to come soon, he knew nothing could make him hold off any more. He moved his hand faster, stroking Louis’ cock while they moaned together, both chasing their highs. “Come on Louis, come for me.”

“Oh fuck, shit, _Harry_ ,” Louis whined as he rolled his hips faster, ass clenching around Harry’s dick.

Harry grunted and came first, thrusting his hips up and into Louis and shooting into the condom. “Oh, _Louis_. Louis fuck yeah.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned and came not a second after, squirting over his chest in long spurts. He whimpered as his hips kept moving, slowing down as he rode out his high. He felt boneless as Harry lifted him off his softening cock. “Ah, god Haz. Give me a second.”

“Sorry Dove, had to be done.” Harry said with a pout. He watched while Louis took the condom off for him and tied it up, but didn’t quite make it into the trash. “You can use the shirt to clean up if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks Baby,” Louis said, voice rough. He wiped himself off and dropped the shirt back onto the floor, than fell onto the couch. He lied down so his back was against the arm and his legs were over Harry’s lap. He reached up and held Harry’s hand, placing it on his chest and playing with Harry’s fingers. “I love the way you fuck, Harry. I feel you all over and everywhere and I just… _goddamn_ it’s so god. No one ever fucked me like that.”

“I just can’t stop touching you, Lou.” Harry said, voice dipping into a fond tone. “When I kiss you, all I want is to make you feel good. I want you to be lost in the pleasure, Babe. I want you to be lost in me, because that’s how you make me feel. I don’t know how anyone can treat you any different.”

“Not every partner wants to be as attentive as you are,” Louis whispered, looking away from both of them, eyes on the carpeted floor. His mind flashed back to Liam, the carpet burn on his knees.

“I guess not everyone wants to appreciate a complete work of art properly then.” Harry said, voice sounding a little more than annoyed.

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes. “Ha, you’re funny.”

There was a pause, and Harry placed his free hand on Louis’ thigh. His face was turned down into a concerned frown. “I-I’m being serious, Lou.” Harry tapped Louis’ leg until the man finally looked into his eyes. “You should be worshipped. Y-you should be constantly loved and touched with care. I’m gonna give that to you.”

“Why are you like this?” Louis asked sincerely. “Why are you so damn sweet to me? Like, you’ve got me already, you don’t have to keep chatting me up.”

“Dove, it’s not about chatting you up,” Harry said. He didn’t understand how Louis didn’t get it. “I-It’s about working you up. Have you just never had a man whisper sweet nothings in your ear to get you to moan?”

Louis shrugged, feeling very small all of a sudden. “I guess a while ago… m-my most recent partner had a different style. Which I liked a lot, but your words… your words get to me.”

Harry nodded. He understood by the bruises on Louis’ body exactly what style Liam had. “He, Liam, really didn’t know how to treat you, did he?”

“I guess not…” Louis said, voice trailing off. He sat up a bit, shifting because he was suddenly uncomfortable. “I-it did feel good sometimes, though. Being manhandled can be pretty hot. So, like, maybe some time I would want you to do that for me…”

“And I would, if you asked,” Harry assured him, patting Louis’ thigh. “I would do it right, though Lou. I would take care of you properly.”

Louis nodded. He curled Harry’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it a few times. “Um, there is something that you need to do for me, Haz. Like, if we’re going to be together… it’s um, it’s very important to me."

“And what’s that? I’ll do anything for you.”

“Well… see when Liam and I were together, he would get very jealous of me,” Louis said, voice almost shaking. “Like, he didn’t like the things I would do for show, no matter how small. He actually dumped me because of it.”

“All the kissing and shit like that?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “He couldn’t separate Stage Louis from Real Louis. And you can’t do that to me. I _love_ what I do, all my art. It’s important to me. But anything I do for my fans if just fun. It’s all a show, and says nothing about how I feel about you.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Louis. I would _never_ constrict what you do with your art,” Harry said honestly. “Trust me, I know how you like to perform, and I wouldn’t take that away from you.”

“Thank you Haz, really that’s all I ask.” Louis said, letting out a relieved breath. “I couldn’t deal with another jealous boyfriend.”

Harry’s face suddenly lit up into a bright smile. “That’s nice to hear.”

“What?” Louis asked, blush forming on his cheeks. “ _Boyfriend_?”

“Yeah, we um, we haven’t actually said it, yet.” Harry said, grinning.

“Well,” Louis coughed, feeling a little embarrassed. “I just assumed all this meant that we were.”

“It’s still nice to hear,” Harry said fondly. “Gosh, I haven’t had a boyfriend since sixth form. Had some casual dates here and there, boys and girls, but not the real thing. Not even Taylor really.”

“Well I’m honored then,” Louis said, sitting up more so he could kiss Harry’s cheek.

“So, um,” Harry said, frowning again. Louis thought he had a very cute frown. “What happened with you and Taylor? It’s like, the biggest mystery in my life. Nobody ever wants to talk about it.”

“It’s not as dramatic as you seem to think,” Louis said with a shrug. “Back when we were young and naïve, Taylor and I were Teen Pop Stars, best friends, went on tour and all that. As I got older I got more flamboyant and pushed into the closet. I was going through a lot of internal shit, and she didn’t have the most _progressive_ mind, so she sort of told me to deal with it. Not exactly the answer I wanted, so we fought a lot, and I just felt like she wasn’t in my corner, so I ditched her. I came out and my head cleared, and she was still too goody-two-shoes to deal.”

“Was she like, homophobic?” Harry asked, remembering some of the small comments she would make to him.

“I don’t think she meant to be, but she wasn’t very open-minded.” Louis said, actually sounding sad about it. “She would say I should stay in the closet because people wouldn’t like me otherwise. It was messed up, but she was young and ignorant.”

“She still can be sometimes,” Harry sighed. “Maybe we’ll just have to talk to her about all of this. Put it all out there once and for all.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Louis said, standing up from the couch. He stood in front of Harry, using both hands to push Harry’s long curls away from his face. “We’ll call her about that tomorrow, though. Today is just for us, right?”

“That’s right, Dove,” Harry said. He stood up too, looking down at Louis and resting his hands behind Louis’ back. “Wanna hop in the shower?”

Louis answered with a smirk, and dragged Harry behind him as he ran to the shower.

They spent the rest of the day being lost in each other, just talking and kissing. Harry found out that Louis did in fact sleep with the man from his 'Do What You Want' music video, and... Harry most definitely was _not_ jealous. Louis talked about his dad, and all the secret stories he told him. Harry even mentioned that Mick told him he and Bowie used to have a thing going on. It was one of those celebrity secrets that wasn’t actually a secret.

“Funny how they didn’t work out, but here we are,” Louis whispered to Harry’s lips.

“The next generation of Jagger and Bowie falling in love,” Harry replied, humming a soft tune to Louis’ skin. “Feels like destiny.”

+

 

Naturally, Taylor was a little hesitant about talking to the new couple. Her pride had been hurt, her heart had been broken, and she was left a little confused. No matter how happy she was that Harry found happiness, those feelings couldn’t just disappear. She did agree to see them, however, in secret if they flew out to her tour. Neither man objected to the offer.

Zayn almost objected to the offer, however. He wanted Louis close by in case they had to do an interview or photoshoot, or ever record something. Louis eventually convinced Zayn to just let him have the week off, and then threatened to strip himself naked at his next tour date if Zayn didn’t. Pretty hard to say no to that. Alberto agreed to go with them, but that was mostly because he didn’t quite trust Harry to be alone with Louis yet. The only one who was really, truly happy for them was Niall.

They took a red eye out to San Francisco, only one week after they got together. Louis grew more nervous about talking to her with every minute that passed by until they got to her. Harry kept trying to assure him that she wouldn’t be mad, that she just wanted to know everything about the situation, try to understand them.

He kept telling Louis this until right outside her hotel door, Alberto standing behind them. “She’s going to listen, I promise.”

“You don’t know that!” Louis screeched, not out of anger but from his nerves. “W-what if seeing my face brings up bad memories and she just starts off angry?”

“That’s not going to happen,” Harry said, knocking on her door. Louis had a death grip on his arm.

Once the door was opened, they were greeted by Taylor, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweat pants, with a tiny grey cat in her hands. Harry smiled at her and leaned over to give her cheek a kiss, while Louis smiled at the cat. “Y-you still have Meredith.”

Taylor and Harry shared a look, both seemingly telling the other not to say anything rude. She eventually smiled at Louis and nodded. “Of course, she’s part of the family. Always will be.”

“I remember when she was a kitten,” Louis said, squatting down to pet the cat. “You got another one last year, right?”

“Yup.” She said, popping the ‘p’. Harry cleared his throat and Taylor took a deep breath. “Would you like to meet her? You’re coming in anyway.”

“Of course, Olivia right?” Louis asked, just as Meredith jumped into his arms.

“Yeah, that’s right,” She said, stepping away from the door to let them. Louis didn’t miss the way she smiled at him holding her cat.

The smile quickly disappeared when they got into the hotel room. Taylor sat up on the bed, while Harry and Louis awkwardly stayed standing next to it. She rolled her eyes at them and gestured to the small sofa on the other side of the room. They sat down, Louis still petting Meredith’s soft, grey fur, and another kitten with white fur started sauntering around Harry’s feet. Harry pet behind Olivia’s ears before the kitten hopped onto the bed with Taylor. It seemed to hold the same expectant stare as its owner.

Louis reached for Harry’s hand. “So, it’s good to see you again, Taylor. I guess.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand tightly, as if to tell him to be nice. Harry just wanted them to get along. “We just want to talk about everything between the three of us. Starting from the beginning with you two.”

“Okay, what did you want to say?” Taylor asked, voice tight and controlled.

“Like he said, the beginning,” Louis said. “Honestly, this thing with you and me could take a year to fully go through, so I’ll skip ahead. Your comments about me at the AMA’s pissed me off okay?”

“I thought you always ignored me,” Taylor snapped back, the tension in the room started to crackle. “It was stupid banter to get my name in the papers, and yours too.”

“It’s not just banter!” Louis huffed, Meredith jumping out of his arms. “You were deliberately mean, and you have been for years! I don’t understand!”

“Neither do I!” She snapped. “How do you think it felt to have your best friend just disappear one day and come back completely different? Y-you stopped talking to me for no reason and then you turn into… into this! You used to have class, Louis. We used to share the same values.”

“Okay—” Harry tried to step in and defuse the situation, only to be interrupted by both of them.

“Values?” Louis shouted at her. He started laughing at her, or himself, nobody was sure. “What the fuck kind of values are you talking about exactly? Could it be the ones that told me what I am is disgusting? Could it be the values that had me constantly convinced I wasn’t good enough? Are those the values you’re thinking of?”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, a look of disgust painted on her face. “The people we were with never did any of that! All they did was tell you not to come out, and look at you! I-I don’t know who this person is!”

“This person is _me_ , Taylor.” Louis continued to yell, standing up this time because he just couldn’t stay down. “This is who Louis Tomlinson really is! They wouldn’t let me be this. They had me so fucked up and insecure that I hated myself. I would pray to god to wake up and be something different, but it never happened.”

“Louis,” Harry whispered, while Taylor choked up and covered her mouth with both hands.

“I went to you, my best friend, and you said that our management was _right_. You said I needed to change and not be what I wanted to be,” Louis said, voice growing coarse from all the yelling. “I left you, because I was already losing your support of being the real me. I already knew that you wouldn’t like my full authentic self. So fuck you! Fuck you and all of them for making me feel that way!”

Taylor was already crying by the time Harry pulled Louis into his arms, calming his boyfriend with his touch. “Shh, Dove. She heard you. She gets it. It’s okay.”

The poor woman sat crying for a few moments, while Louis caught his breath. She wiped her eyes, still sniffling, as she looked up at him. “I-I had no idea, Louis. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

The apology made Louis’ eyes widen, and he even backed up a little because he wasn’t expecting it. “Y-you are?”

“Yes!” She insisted, reaching out to hold his hands, gently. “I didn’t see it, I-I was young and stupid, but if I had known you were really suffering that much… _oh god_ , I said such mean things to you.”

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Louis mumbled, all the fight lost from his voice.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t a better friend, okay?” Taylor sobbed. “I was confused by all of this, and you wouldn’t open up and it angered me. _God_ , if I had known what they said to you, if I’d known how bad it was—”

“You didn’t,” Louis said. “And that’s my fault, but all the stuff after? The things you would say? You have to know how messed up that all was.”

Taylor nodded, giving up her fight as well. “I-I did some thinking actually, a lot of thinking. I can see it now, how all those things I said were wrong. H-Harry helped as well.”

“That’s good, I’m glad,” Louis said softly, joining her on the bed.

“I just… I don’t get it. The whole,” her voice lowered, “ _gay_ thing.”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head at her. “What’s not to get? I like hot men. Stage me also likes glitter.”

“I guess it’s a little… ostentatious for me.” She said quietly. “You’re so different from when we were young, and I didn’t know what to make of it all.”

“I don’t ever expect every single person to understand, but you’ll be nicer, right?” Louis asked. “Because, different isn’t bad, right?”

“No, you’re right,” She said, puling herself together. “I feel so silly now, so stupid.”

“Don’t! That’s not why I said those things,” Louis told her. “You’re not the first person to act that way with my people.”

“You could teach me about it all, if you wanted,” She said nervously. “I-I would really appreciate it if you could help me learn.”

Louis looked over at Harry, who was smiling so damn proudly at them. “W-we both could. I mean Harry still has things to learn about our whole community too.”

“I’ll just take it all in,” Taylor assured him. “I-I don’t want to hurt anyone else like I did with you.”

“That’s good to know,” Louis said, smiling warmly at her. “I like my allies to be quiet and attentive anyway. It’s always better to let us actual gays do all the talking.”

Finally, he got Taylor to smile for real, she even laughed with him. It was such a sweet sound to hear after all this time. “I’ll keep that in mind… so, what do we do now? I really dug us deep with this feud.”

“Well, Louis set it up to look like he was stealing your man so…” Harry chimed in. Which, really, wasn’t the time for that comment.

Taylor started to frown. “What do you mean?”

Louis groaned, shooting Harry a look that hopefully told him he would pay later. “Right, um, after the AMA stuff, I sort of set it up so I could meet Harry and trick the media into thinking he was leaving you for me.”

Her eyes widened with shock. “Um—”

“But! Harry and I actually fell for each other, obviously you know that. Hazza and I worked it all out too, so… yeah. We’re even.” Louis said very quickly.

“Do you think, um, maybe we can just be friends again?” Taylor asked sincerely. “Just tell everyone Harry brought us together.”

“He did, though,” Louis said in a sweet voice, flashing a smile to his boyfriend. “Why don’t we switch the story a bit? Harry and you were dating for real from the start, you thought it wasn’t a good fit, and then stayed together for publicity. Harry and I got together, and then he brought you and me together. It’s mostly the truth.”

“I like that version a lot,” She said. “And I’ll tell everyone that you and I are friends again, and I’m very happy for you both.”

“That’s also the truth, I hope,” Harry said. He sat on Taylor’s other side, putting an arm around her shoulder. “I just want to walk out of here knowing we’re all happy.”

“We are,” She said to him, kissing his cheek. “Thank you. You didn’t have to talk to me at all. You could have painted me as a villain in this, and I appreciate that you’re not going to.”

“All of that bullshit is so tiring.” Louis said over dramatically. “It’s not good for our complexions.”

Once again, Louis made Taylor laugh, and he marked it down as one of his greatest accomplishments thus far. Harry and Louis stayed for a few more hours, spent mostly catching up and sharing old stories. For Louis it felt like old times, only so much happier. He knew things were going to change so much after this day, and all for the better.

The new couple left her hotel room in the evening, wanting to spend the night in their own room. But everyone parted knowing it would all be okay, and for now their drama was finally over.

Harry kept his arm around Louis’ waist as they walked behind Alberto and to their car. He kissed Louis’ temple and whispered, “Told you it would all work out.” 


	3. Epilogue

“Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, I still have the lovely Taylor Swift with me tonight," Jimmy Kimmel said to his audience. “We were just talking about Taylor's new movie role, which I'm sure we're all very excited to see. Now I wanted to take the conversation in a different direction. See, Taylor you've had some pretty interesting stories in the news recently, a lot of _speculation_ , and I wanted to give you chance to clear things up."

“Sure, I'm an open book,” Taylor said, smiling and shrugging at audience.

“Good, good, because this whole thing is very confusing," Jimmy said, and he showed a few pictures of Louis, Taylor, and Harry on the screen. "So, we were all under the impression that you and Louis were no longer friends, and Harry was _your_ boyfriend. Now that seems... well it seems to be the opposite."

Taylor nodded along, nervously biting her lip as she got ready to explain their version of events. "Well, celebrities always have a life that goes on behind what the public sees. Harry and I were never serious, even from the start. We were still together when he met Louis, but I was on tour and things happen. Harry brought me and Louis back together, and we've been able to work past the last couple years and grow up."

"So Louis did technically steal your man?" Jimmy asked, earning a laugh from the audience. "Should we expect to hear more on your next album?"

"No, no," Taylor chuckled, waving her hands. "There won't be any angry songs of betrayal, not about them at least. Nothing was stolen from me. I got back a friend."

"That's great to hear, and who knows," Jimmy exclaimed. "Maybe you two can go on tour together again!"

Taylor giggled, very bright smile on her face. "We'll see, you never know what the future holds! Louis has to finish his current tour first."

"Yes, which he's about to leave for too, to start the next leg," Jimmy said. Then the pictures on the screen changed again, this time to pictures of Harry and Louis, pretty much naked on a beach. "But right now they're vacationing on one of the most private nude beaches in the tropics. Were you thinking of joining your new BFF's out there any time soon?"

"I have no idea how you got those, if that beach really is private," Taylor said with a blush. "But, I'm gonna pass on that for now. We'll leave nude beaches to the honeymooners."

+

"Lou! You really shouldn't go swimming so soon after eating," Harry called to his boyfriend, who was wading out into the crystal blue water.

Louis was naked, because it was a nude beach, and Harry couldn't stop staring at him. Louis just looked so cute with him bum bouncing every time he walked, and his cock hanging between his legs. Harry wanted to never leave this beach, and live naked with Louis forever. But their real lives awaited, and those were slowly getting better.

Two weeks ago, Harry's album premiered and hit number one in almost every chart. The album was being hailed as the newest indie hit, about living lost and confused and finding clarity through love. It was better than Harry ever could have dreamed, and his song for Louis was a hit as well. Louis' fans and Harry's fans were obsessed with the song, and with their relationship as well.

"I'm not swimming, I'm standing," Louis yelled back, flashing Harry a toothy smile. "I'm soaking in the sun. Which your pale ass _should_ be doing as well. Why don't you take off that damn thong and get in here?"

Harry frowned, looking down at the sparkly gold bathing suit he had on. "It's not a thong, it's a speedo."

"That doesn't make it better, Haz," Louis sighed, turning around so he was facing Harry lying on their beach towel. He had his hands on his hips, and the most adorable out on his lips. "It's a nude beach, Haz. The Anaconda should be out and free and bouncing in the fresh ocean air."

" _Awe,_ " Harry whined, batting his eyes playfully up at Louis. "Is Princess P lonely?"

"Princess P— _oh no_ ," Louis scoffed when he realized what that name was for. "Two months! You take two months to name my penis and _that's_ what you come up with?"

"Yup," Harry said, licking his lips.

"Nope, try again," Louis said shortly, turning back around and wading further out. he stopped when the water was up to his thighs. "I give yours a rugged, manly name, and mine gets called a princess? Fuck up Harry, it's fucked up."

"Oh Dove," Harry laughed. He got up and took off the speedo, then joined Louis in the water, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind. "It's a pretty name, for your pretty cock."

"Uh well when you put it that way," Louis sighed, smirking up at Harry over his shoulder. "But, come on, I can be manly."

"Yes, and you're also five foot nine," Harry quipped sarcastically. 

"Rude, so rude," Louis whispered, no actual bite to his words.

They looked out at the bright, empty ocean, and it was beautiful, so beautiful and peaceful. They could breathe out here, and they could be lost in each other. Harry kissed the back of Louis' neck, smiling at his boy. "I love you, just the way you are. I'm not every manly either, anyway."

"That's true," Louis said, holding Harry's hands in front of his tummy. "You like to emulate your father, Mick, and I love it. Who wants to be completely masculine anyway?"

"Boring people," Harry sighed. "Love you."

"Same Haz, love you too," Louis said, smiling out at their view. He knew when they got back to society they would have to answer questions and listen to bullshit, but here was good. Here was calm.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> playlist


End file.
